The Queens Slave
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Pearl finds herself once again being tossed to the side as if she's nothing. The only difference is there is someone there that wants her this time. She doesn't have to do anything but give herself over to Queen Garnet and be loved and cared for. With a offer like that how could she refuse. Pearlnet. Pearlnet Bomb. Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

_Queen Quartz was known throughout the lands as a mighty powerful alpha. Whose kindness and love for everything knows no boundaries. Yet there are some that know the truth. Some that knows she's a bloodthirsty beast waiting in the shadows._

 _Queen Garnet was also an alpha but of a different kind. Yes her love was eternal and her kindness was unmeasurable but she relied on her people. They were her strength. Her rule was nothing without the thoughts of her people. She loved them and they loved her._

 _Quartz's people loved her love and she loved their loyalty. One would not call Rose a brute but scum comes in many colors. Even the colors of roses._

* * *

Pearl rode to the right of Queen Quartz and Bismuth rode on her left. This was suppose to have been a simple meeting between monarchs about land expansion. However Queen Garnet's knight couldn't keep her mouth shut and stay in her place. She just had to talk bad about Queen Quartz to her face and get Bismuth riled up. Pearl rolled her eyes as they came to a stop. She hoped this duel would be over and without much blood shed. After all Bismuth was not the Queen's knight for favoritism. She was feared all around the land.

"I know you Garnet." Rose said as she smiled at the fellow Queen.

"No you don't." Garnet growled as she took off the glasses that hid her eyes.

Rose's smile widen. She could read people like a book sometimes and when Garnet took off her glasses it usually meant the situation had turned serious. "Oh I believe I do. Violence is not your style and you only revert to it when there is no other way. And since our conversation was interrupted by a nonsense argument between our knights. That means something else as peaked your interest and their is something you want." Rose tapped her chin a she looked around at the small group that surrounded them. Rose always traveled with a group so people could see her beauty. Because there was beauty in everything that she did. "Now I wonder what that could be?"

"Enough!" Garnet said jumping down from her horse. "Get down off your horse so we can do this." Garnet drew her sword and pointed it in Rose's face.

Rose smirked knocking the blade out of her face. "What is it you want if you win?"

"Does that matter now? I'll tell you when I win." Garnet said rolling her eyes. The other Queen really knew how to get under her skin.

Rose threw her head back laughing. "Oh Garnet! You really know how to make me laugh!" Rose said wiping away her tears. "When you lose I want your Kingdom." Rose said looking Garnet right in the eyes.

Garnet let her eyes flicker to Pearl before she nodded. "I accept."

Why did she look at me! Pearl thought as she blushed.

"Heh! This is going to be easy!" Bismuth said as she jumped off her horse drawing her sword and battle axe.

"Hey!" Jasper growled only to be silenced by Garnet's hand.

"It's okay Jasper. I had a feeling I would be fighting Bismuth. The only uncommon thing here is that you are not in my place." Garnet said staying in step with Bismuth as she moved.

"But my 'lady you should not have to fight someone who is beneath you." Jasper explained as her eye twitched. She was livid that a knight was allowed to fight her Queen. She knows Rose to be a lot of things but a coward was high on the list. She growled as she waited for her Queen to lay waste to Rose Quartz useless right hand.

"Jasper mind your manners." Garnet said the corners of her mouth twitching upward. It's not that agreed with Jasper but a small part of her at least hoped that Rose would step up. Step up and be the woman her followers thought she was.

Bismuth was the first to strike swing her axe. Garnet dropped and knocked her off her feet. She rolled and jumped on top of Bismuth. Trapping her arms with her knees and pressing her blade into the knights throat.

"Do it." Bismuth said through clenched teeth. Raising her head up so she could press into the sword. A small trail of blood rolled down her neck.

Garnet squinted her eyes at her and pushed up off the other alpha. "I won." Garnet said a she sheathed her sword. Garnet didn't spare Bismuth a second glance as she turned to Rose. "I want your slave. Pearl."

Pearl jumped when she hear her name. She looked over to Queen Garnet but the woman didn't spare her a look to busy staring down Rose. Why would she want a enslaved omega like her. Besides Rose wouldn't get rid of her. She was her confidant so she couldn't be thrown away so easily.

The two Queens stared at each other daring the other to look away. Rose blank stare bore into Garnets harsh glare. "Pearl." Rose said not taking her eyes off of Garnet.

Pearl gasped as her head snapped to her Queen. She stuttered words not forming as she looked between Queen Garnet and Queen Quartz.

"You heard her." Bismuth said as she took the reins of Pearl's horse.

"B-B-But I'm your confidant!" Pearl said distraught.

"I'll get another." Rose sighed as she turned away on her horse.

"B-B-" Pearl stuttered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Get down runt!" Bismuth hissed as she yanked Pearl down from the horse.

Pearl fell with a thud as someone came to take her horse away. Pearl went to move but pain sprung up from her ankle. She groaned as she grabbed it. "Rose! Rose please!" Pearl begged as her Queen started to leave.

Queen Quartz stopped and looked back at the woman on the ground with a smile of her lips. "Oh Pearl. My Pearl. You were my slave. I took you off the streets and gave you a job. I did what any other person with a heart would do. The fact that I told you things went without saying. Any other slave would have heard them as well if she was there. I'm sorry you assumed other wise." Queen Quartz said smiling as she turned back around.

Pearl's whole body shook as she watched her Queen leave her there. Leave her there as if she were nothing more than trash but deep down Pearl new it was true. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cradled her hurt ankle as she cried.

"I'm going to pick you up ok?" Pearl looked up to see Queen Garnet kneeling in front of her.

Pearl sniffed and trembled as she looked at the kind smile the Queen was sporting. "Why?" She sobbed out. The alpha's scent had her wanting to look away but she couldn't. She needed to hear why.

Garnet a laughed as she thumbed away Pearl's tears. "I want you." Garnet said offering her a smile. "Is it alright if I pick you up now? Or would you prefer I have someone else do it?" Garnet asked again hoping Pearl would chose her.

"It's ok." Pearl sniffed as she bit her lip. Garnet carefully picked her up and shushed her when she whimpered. She got back on her horse and held the omega close. Pearl couldn't stop herself from sniffing her neck snuggling close. Garnet's voice had her jumping out of her hiding place.

"When we get back to the castle I'm going to get your leg healed but for now I need you to bear with it. We'll be back at the castle shortly." Garnet said as her horse started to gallop. Pearl nodded as she buried back into the Queen's neck.

* * *

Garnet carried a asleep Pearl to her room. People don't usually fall asleep in a strangers arms and a alpha's at that. She wasn't surprised since the poor woman had just been through emotional stress of being thrown away. Garnet still couldn't believe Rose had just gave her away like that. A growl escaped her lips as she shut the door to her room. Pearl grumbled as she woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head. Nice to have you back again." Garnet teased as she looked down at the omega in her arms. Pearl blushed as she looked away.

"I'm going to sit you down. I need to get the healing water for your leg." Garnet said softly. She wasn't going to ask Pearl to use her saliva since it could have healed it. She brushed Pearls bangs out of her face.

"Ok it doesn't hurt as much like it did before." Pearl mumbled as her eyes scanned over the room. If she had to guess. They were in the Queens chambers.

Garnet nodded as she sat her down on her bed. She quickly made her way to over to a chest at the foot of the bed. "Did you know you purr in your sleep?" Garnet asked as she dug around in the chest.

"Oh um I haven't done that in ages since I was kit." Pearl admitted as she blushed. She knew she only does it when she felt comfortable and safe. It has been so long since she's done it that she forgot she could do such a thing. She was embarrassed to say the least.

"No need to be embarrassed. It's cute." Garnet said kneeling in front of her. She winked at her before carefully taking ahold of her ankle.

Taking the cork out with teeth she slowly poured the liquid over Pearl's ankle. Pearl hissed when she started to rub it but that slowly turned into a pleasant hum. She mewled when the Queen began to knead the flesh with both hands. "I take that it feels good?" Garnet asked looking up at her.

Pearl gasped as she yanked her ankle free from her hands. "Sorry. I mean yes thank you. It feels much better." Garnet nodded as she cleaned up the mess from the floor. She was putting the healing water back up when Pearl spoke again.

"So am I really going to be your slave?" Garnet heard the quiver in her voice and sighed. She closed the chest and got up.

Going over to her closet and walking in. Pearl got nervous when she couldn't see her anymore. Just when she was thinking she should have kept her mouth close Garnet was back in the room closing the door. Pearl watched her walk back over to the bed then sit beside her. She sat up straighter when she saw the collar in her lap.

"Yes it's true." Garnet said running her fingers over the white leather. "I want you to be my slave. Mine." Garnet looking at her and that's when Pearl noticed she had took off her glasses while she was out of sight. Pearl gasped her eyes were beautiful. One red and the other blue. "I'm not sure what your thinking in your head but I'm going to go on a limb here and say your wrong." She continued when Pearl frowned. "Yes you're going to be my slave but you're free to do whatever you want."

Pearl searched her eyes to see nothing but truth. "I'm sure there are rules." Pearl sighed looking down at her hands. Who was she kidding. She could never really be free.

"A few." Garnet said biting her lip. Pearl thought she looked so unsure of herself. So unlike a Queen. Pearl nodded for her to go on. "The collar stays on and never comes off. I'm the only one who can take it off and put it back on."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I want you to sleep in my bed with me. I want you to get use to my presence and since I might not see you that much during the day because of our schedules. I do make it a habit to come home and sleep in my bed at night."

"Will I be able to have my on space?"

"Yes of course. You can have any room you want or we can build you one."

"Ok I don't have a problem with sharing my nights with you. If sleeping is all we're doing right?" Pearl asked blushing hands bunching up in her shirt.

Garnet blushed as she stammered over her on words. "We won't be doing anything until your are one hundred percent sure."

"Thank you." Pearl mumbled embarrassed.

Garnet coughed to cover up her embarrassness. "Yes well I am no animal. And let's see. If it's ok with you I would like to scent mark you. I want everyone to know you belong to me. I'm not going to claim you until your ready so I don't want anyone thinking that your open to court." Garnet said scowling down at the floor. It pissed her off to think about anyone getting close to whats hers.

"Ok I have no problem with it." Pearl hands tangled in each other. A nervous habit of hers as she bit her lip.

Garnet turned her head back towards her. "If you have something to say. Then just say it. Regardless of my status I never want you to hold back from saying something to me. I want us to be open and honest all the time. Okay?"

Pearl nodded. "Well I was wondering one day could I maybe scent you to?" She asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh yeah! I would love it if you did. You don't even have to ask me and it doesn't matter where we're at or what I'm doing." Garnet smiled. She didn't mention that Pearl scent was soaked into her skin right now from all the scent marking she was doing in her sleep. "And if you want to leave the castle to explore that's fine. All I ask is that you let me know so, that I or someone I trust can accompany you so that you'll be safe."

"I can really leave the kingdom?" Pearl asked not believing a word she just heard.

"Yes I already told you you're free to do as you please but." Pearl rolled her eyes. There was always a catch. "Your safety comes first no matter what. So if you're going to do something dangerous or irresponsible I suggest you think other wise. I'm going to be really pissed if it's something you could of avoided but ended up getting hurt anyway." Garnet said in a stern voice that had Pearl nodding her head. "Good now since you accept everything then do you mind kneeling in front of me. I want to put your collar on now."

Garnet's smile had her stomach in butterflies as she slide down on to the floor. She smiled when she heard Garnet's breath hitch when as she crawled over and kneel like she asked. She bared her neck and couldn't help but answer with her own growl at the sound of Garnet's pleased one. Garnet made her hold up two fingers against her throat as she fastened the golden buckle in place. She gave it a quick tug.

"How is it?" She asked fingers gently gliding over collar and skin.

Pearl leaned into the soft touches. "It's ok."

Garnet cupped her cheeks and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the gem on her forehead. Pearl blushed from all the attention she was getting. Clearly not use to it and that made Garnets blood boil. Since Pearl should be given anything she wants. She watched as her expression turned sour and she whined. "What's wrong?" She begged hoping she did nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you." Pearl said as her tears started to fail. "It's just that everything's been a rush and it slipped my mind. But I'm infertile I can't give you any kits or pups, or cubs, anything!" Pearl openly sobbed now and Garnet could only pull her into her arms.

"It's okay." Garnet said as she tried to calm her. She rubbed her back and just kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear. When Pearl quieted down to only sniffles Garnet spoke again. "It's okay. I don't mind that you can not give me a litter. When and if it comes time for that then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Garnet got up and pulled the covers back. She laid Pearl down and tucked the little omega in. "And you're right. It has been a rush so how about you get some rest. I'll come back later with some dinner. How does that sound?" Garnet asked in a soothing voice that relaxed Pearl. Her smile brightened when Pearl began to purr but was to tired to notice it.

"Aren't you going to be busy?" Pearl asked with a yawn.

"I'm never going to be to busy for you." Garnet said running a hand through Pearl's hand.

Pearl sighed happily as she snuggled into the pillows beneath her head. Garnet waited until her breathing evened out before kissing her temple and slipping out the room. Garnet rolled her shoulders breathing out deeply as she walked down her quiet hallway. Everyone had cleared out to give her and Pearl some space. She knew they were all waiting for her in the throne room.

As she entered she smiled at the sight. Jasper was surrounded by the cubs again. Eyeball was sitting in her lap as she told them yet another story. How she attracted kids was a marvel to even her. Lapis, Jasper's slave, was trying to pay attention to whatever Peridot was trying to explain to her about her newest art piece. The little beta was excited and bouncing around as usual and the omega looked as if she was going to fall asleep. Amethyst, Peridots, slave was looking over a whip that Opal, Sugilites slave, was showing her. Probably something the beta had made at the other beta's request. Opal was her best forger in the kingdom. Then there was Sugilite who was helping Connie, one of Stevonnie's slaves, with her sword stance. The beta has always looked up to the huge alpha. Sugilite was the Lieutenant of her army. Stevonnie was by the patio doors reading a another one of her books. Her love of books kept the royal library filled. Her parents were on the floor pillows wrapped up into each other as usual. She rolled her eyes at the two of them. She stopped from walking into the room farther. The only one she hadn't seen was Steven, Stevonnie's other slave, which could only mean one thing.

"Steven Bomb!" Steven yelled as he dropped from the ceiling. Garnet stepped back so she could catch him in her arms. "Aww man! I was sure that I was going to get you this time." Steven said as he pouted.

Garnet laughed at the pup as she went and sat on the pillow pile. "Next time cutie pie for sure." Garnet nodded as the beta got comfortable in her lap.

"Garnet!" Connie squealed as she gave her sword to Sugilite before running over to her.

Garnet smiled as both the little kids nuzzled her. She already knows that they think of her as their sire. It was hard not to take them. They are just to adorable.

"What did you do today?" Steven asked gazing at her. She swears she could see stars in his eyes.

"What do you guys think I did today?" Steven went to think about it but Connie jumped right on it.

"Got a slave for yourself!" The little kit said proudly.

Garnet narrowed her eyes and turned to Steven who was already looking down. "Steven." She said calmly waiting for him to look back up. She wanted to cave ass soon as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes but she held strong even as his lip started to quiver. "I'm sure I've told you to stop being a nosey pup. Do I need to get tell Stevonnie?"

"No." He whimpered wiping his eyes. "If I get punished then so will Connie. She doesn't think I should do things alone."

Connie licked the corner of Steven's eye purring making the pup laugh. "It's suppose to be that way."

Garnet nodded her agreement as she smiled at them. Their bond was already so strong. "And yes I did get me a slave today."

"That's good so you don't have to be alone anymore." Steven said and Connie nodded.

"Yeah we want our Queen to be happy." Connie said sternly.

Garnet laughed loudly drawing most of the large rooms attention. "I am happy." Garnet said truthfully. Which she was don't get her wrong she was the Queen and her life was great. But there were times that she wished she had someone to share it with.

"Ok but you could be happier. It's like you smile but it's not big." Steven said with a shrug.

"Are you going to court her?" Connie asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I was planning on it." Garnet said thinking back to the way Pearl purred and nuzzled into her neck while she was sleeping. She shuddered remembering the puffs of hot air that washed over her neck as Pearl breathed.

"Oh when are you going to start!" Steven said excited as he cupped her cheeks.

"Well I'm bringing her dinner." Garnet mumbled through her squashed cheeks.

"Hmm what kind of were is she? Is she a alpha. beta, or omega?" Connie popped off as she thought of things.

"I know she's a feline but I do not know which type and she is an omega." Garnet said curious as to what they had in mind.

"Ok well raw shrimp and beef strips with rice and veges. We felines have sensitive tongues so you should go with tea and water." Connie said happy with what she came up with.

"You should listen to what she says Garnet! She's usually right." Steven added in when Garnet hiked a eyebrow.

Garnet sighed. "Alright I'll trust you guys."

They beamed at her and high fived. "She'll be yours in know time." They said together falling into a fit of giggles.

* * *

The Queen walked into her room and smiled at the sight that awaited her. Pearl was curled around her pillow still sleeping. She put the food tray down on the bed.

"Pearl." She said softly as she gently shook her awake. Pearl groaned as she came to and Garnet laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." Pearl mumbled as she rubbed her eye.

Garnet laughed some more just to see her pout. She leaned over her hooking her finger through the ring on Pearl's collar and pulled her up kissing her forehead. "Can you sit up for me?" She asked smiling at her slaves blushing face.

Pearl nodded and adjusted the pillows so she could lean against the head board. She saw Garnet get the tray and sit back down beside her. "What's all this?" She asked looking at all the food. Her stomach growled and she realized she hadn't eaten since that morning.

"Our dinner." Garnet said as she placed the tray in front of them. "I eat a lot but I didn't know how much you would eat."

Pearl sniffed the air and smiled. "Is that raspberry tea?"

"Yeah it's the only tea I could find when I was fixing the tray." Garnet said as she poured Pearl a cup.

"You cooked all this?" Pearl asked impressed.

"No." Garnet said slightly embarrassed. "I'm afraid I can't cook. I had asked my servants to whip this up for us."

Pearl laughed taking a sip from her cup. "That's okay I like to cook from time to time."

"Well we must get in the kitchen together sometime." Garnet said picking up a shrimp and bringing it to Pearls lips.

"Um?" Pearl stuttered as she blushed.

"I want to feed you." Garnet said starring at Pearl's lips.

Pearl sighed as she opened her mouth. She hummed as she started chewing. "Good?" Garnet smiled when Pearl happily nodded.

Pearl continued to let the Queen feed her but after a while she started to noticed she was the only one eat. She gently grabbed Garnet's wrist stilling her motions. "You're not eating?"

Garnet shrugged. "I'll eat when you're done."

"But aren't you hungry? And I've eaten quite a lot." Pearl said looking down at the tray.

"I'm hungry but I can wait till your full. That only means next time there needs to be more food." Garnet said going back to feed Pearl. Pearl knew what Garnet was doing but she didn't think the Queen did. Alpha's had a need to make sure omegas ate their full so they good be healthy and strong.

"I'm full now." Pearl said rubbing her full stomach. Garnet smile widen as she looked down at Pearls stomach happy to see she had feed her well. "You can go shower and I'll put some clothes out for you." Garnet said wiping her hands.

Pearl nodded and went to leave but Garnet pulled her back. The Queen grabbed her jaw and she started to lick her face. Pearl knew it was just a way to clean it but she couldn't help but blush at the intimate act. "Sorry you can go now." Garnet said licking her lips.

Pearl fidgeted with her fingers as she stood there trying to make up her mind. After coming to a decision she leaned down and nuzzled her cheek on Garnet's cheek. Nipping at her jaw as she pulled away. "Thank you Garnet." Pearl said biting her lip as she walked away.

Garnet sat there as she rubbed the spots on her face that Pearl touched. She smiled as she started to eat her now cold dinner. She didn't care as long as Pearl was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Garnet?" Pearl said as she sat up in the bed.

She looked around the room but her Queen was gone. Her new Queen that is. Yesterday she had been thrown away so easily but then taken in so warmly. She sighed she hated waking up alone. She wished Garnet would have at least woken her up when she left. A knock on the door made her jump.

"Come in." Pearl called pulling the covers up on her more. Two woman walked in smiling at her. One with blue hair and another with purple. She could tell they were slaves like her from their collars.

"Hi!" The blue haired woman said as they walked over and sat on the bed. The purple haired one hurried and got under the covers and Pearl jumped from her cold body.

"Amethyst! You didn't introduce yourself or ask could you get on the bed." The blue said rolling her eyes as she sat down next to the other girl.

"Sorry Lapis but it's to cold in here for me." Amethyst said shivering as she buried into Lapis side.

"I'm sorry about her. She's a dragon and since this rooms windows are high she's freezing." Lapis said looking at Pearl.

"Oh it's okay I don't mind." Pearl said smiling at them. She snuggled up behind Amethyst wrapping her arms around her. "Is that better?" Pearl asked as she pulled the covers a little higher.

"Yeah thank you Pearl." Amethyst said burying deep into the covers.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Pearl asked looking from one person to the other.

"Garnet sent us. She's wants us to help you get settled in." Lapis said smiling at her.

"What I'm I going to wear though? I don't have any clothes." Pearl said and Amethyst popped her head out.

"Don't worry Garnet sent for your stuff and she got some clothes for you yesterday evening. She didn't know your size but she asked for my measurements since she said we're very close in body type." Lapis explained.

"Oh she didn't need to go out of her way that much." Pearl said blushing as she thought of the alpha.

* * *

"Wow your hair is so long P!" Amethyst said as Pearl brushed her hair out in the mirror. "It's longer than mine!"

"Thanks I haven't cut it in a while." Pearl smiled at her through the mirror. She brushed her bangs and the other two gasped.

"You have gem blood?!" They both yelled.

"Oh!" Pearl said covering her gem. She worried that it was going to be a problem like back in her other kingdom. "Is it going to be a problem? I can cover it up." Pearl said as she looked back at them. She was surprised to see them smiling at her.

"Hey no! Calm down P! We're gems to." Amethyst said pulling her shirt down to reveal the gem on her chest. Lapis turned around so Amethyst could pull down her shirt to show off her gem.

"Didn't you see the gems on Garnets hands? And our kingdom is very open to gems. Actually your old kingdom is the only one that is not." Lapis said as she fixed her top.

"Oh ok I'm ready to go." Pearl said standing up.

They took there time showing her around the castle before they got her something to eat. Pearl was surprised that she was aloud to see everything and go anywhere. The places that required permission were the Queen's chamber and the meeting hall. What also struck Pearl was the beauty of the castle. It look liked everything was crafted with care. Pearl remembered Garnet telling her should have a room if she wanted one. She wondered if she could have a dance studio. She found out that Lapis had a room that was filled with water and gave swimming listens to any who wanted. Amethyst had a music room and gave out lessons as well. There were also several training gyms and a couple sparing rooms.

"Pearl want do you want to eat before we go out into town?" Lapis asked getting her attention.

"I'm fine with anything you guys pick." Pearl said stopping to look outside.

"Great we know this awesome pasta place." Amethyst said taking the lead. T

he two other slaves giggled at the satisfaction showing on Pearl's face as she ate. "What?" Pearl asked glaring at them as she ate.

"Nothing nothing." Amethyst said as she went back to eating.

"We've just never seen anyone look so happy before eating chicken pasta." Lapis said happy Pearl was enjoying herself.

"Well it's so good!" Pearl hummed happily. She had noticed the group of people surrounding and murmuring around them. The other two didn't seem worried so she didn't comment.

"Sorry P we can go somewhere else if they're making you uncomfortable." Amethyst said noticing the way Pearl would glance around at the crowd.

"Oh! Dammit sorry Pearl we're use to them gathering around us." Lapis said mad at herself for forgetting about the towns people.

"I'm Jasper's slave. She the Queen's knight and right hand. Amethyst is Peridots slave. She's the best artist in our kingdom and I work with her."

Pearl nodded washing her food down with her drink. "It's fine. It's fine. I guess I'll have to get use to it since I'm the Queens slave now." She said simply shrugging and going back to her food.

"So it's true you're the Queen's slave!" A female shouted as she stepped out from the crowd with a gang of other women. Pearl raised a eyebrow at her before ignoring her. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Who do you think you are coming into our kingdom and taking the Queen away from us. They're were plenty of women and men who can suit her better than some outsider. And then you show up out of no where wearing the Queen's royal collar!" The woman yelled with the group cheering her own. "

Are you done? We're trying to eat and you're bothering us." Pearl said with a bored look. The other two laughed because the woman looked like she was ready to burst.

"Why you!" She said grabbing Pearls shoulder. Pearl had her knees in a flash as she twisted her wrist.

"Do not touch me." Pearl hissed as she threw the woman get back on her ass.

The woman growled rubbing her wrist. "You filthy omega scum! Get her!"

The gang that followed the woman charged at Pearl but she was ready. She didn't want to hurt them to bad so she used their on strength against them. They all attacked blinded by anger so their hits were sloppy. She dodged one punch and swept another off their feet. Pearl slung one guy into three others and the last one she just tripped bored already with this fight.

The woman got back to her feet. "Got dammit-"

"Enough!" They all looked back to see the Queen coming toward them with a giant tiger at her side. "What is going on here?" She asked as she looked around at the mess that had been made.

Pearl gave her no answer as she marched up to her. She grabbed her face bring it down to hers. Rubbing their cheeks together as her hands moved over her neck scenting her. The Queen didn't think she could stop her or let alone speak at them moment. When Pearl was satisfied she nodded at her handy work before nipping at her jaw. Pearl turned around to the group as she touched her collar.

"Whether you think I'm not good enough or you could do better or any other nonsense you could think of. I suggest you keep it to yourselves. This collar will never see another neck." Pearl growled as she looked down at them daring someone to challenge her. She didn't know it but she was growling and baring her teeth and everyone was looking away.

"Now I didn't hurt any of you because you are now my people as well. So let's keep it this way in the future." Pearl said glaring at them. Her glare intensified as she looked at her ruined meal. "Now get out of my sight. My meal has been destroyed and the sight of you is making me sick."

When none one moved Jasper roared loud and deafening making the message clear. The crowd moved on about their business.

"Are you ok?" Garnet asked finally remembering how to breath again.

Pearl blushed everything coming back to her. "Sorry about that. It's just that I already think enough things about myself and I don't need other people doing it for me. Besides you definitely don't need people like that by your side." Pearl huffed looking annoyed again.

Garnet huffed looking proudly at her slave. She grabbed the ring on Pearl's collar and pulled her close kissing her forehead. "I'm happy you're okay. I'm especially happy to know you can take care of yourself so, I don't have to worry. And I'm sorry your meal was ruined." Garnet said releasing her. "Would you like something else?"

"No I'm fine." Pearl said rubbing where the Queen kissed her at. "But Lapis and Amethyst they might want something else." She turned to see them standing behind her and smiling. "What?" She asked embarrassed looking anywhere but at them.

"You were so cool P!" Amethyst yelled excitedly.

"And don't worry about the food we were almost done anyway." Lapis assured her waving her off.

Jasper rubbed against Pearls side when she passed by her. "We'll talk later Pearl. I would like to see your fighting style." The giant tiger said as the other two slaves jumped on her back.

"See you guys later! We're going to go bother Peridot." Amethyst said waving. Pearl watched them go until there laughter was out of range.

"Well would you like to finish your tour of the kingdom?" Garnet asked drawing the attention back to herself.

"W-w-with you?" Pearl asked nervously.

The Queen pouted crossing her arms. "I'm not bad company."

"No no no no no." Pearl waving her hands about. "That's not what I meant. I just thought you had important Queen stuff to handle."

"No I only had to handle your paper work and finish the land expansions forms." The Queen said pout still evident.

Pearl sighed in defeat. She didn't mind seeing the city with her so she tugged one of her arms free and looped her arm around it. "Well lets get going." Pearl said dragging Garnet along. Pearl was just as impressed with the kingdom as she was the castle. The streets were so full of life. No matter where she turned she heard some type of music and laughter.

Garnet cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling but she could careless. Any pain suffered was okay if it kept the smile on Pearls face.

"I can't believe you burnt that place down when you were just a pup!" Pearl said as she shook with laughter.

The Queen shrugged the shoulder that didn't have Pearl's head resting on it. "What can I say. I was a busy body. I kept my mum on her toes while my sire ran the kingdom. My sire would take over on her days off though so my mum could have a break." Garnet said steering the to the boardwalk.

"You wanted to go to the beach?" Pearl asked as she watched the waves. "I don't usually get a chance to come out this far." Garnet said scanning the beach. "And there are two important people in my life that I want you to meet."

When the wind blew Pearl sniffed the air and stopped walking. Garnet looked back when her arm was let go to see Pearl in tears. "Pearl? Whats wrong?" She asked frantically looking over her body to make sure she was ok.

"It can't be." Pearl whispered as she moved around her and searched the beach. She gasped and broke out into a run with Garnet on her tail. "Steven!" Pearl yelled when the people started to come into focus more as they got closer.

"Steven!" She yelled again before stopping a few feet away from him. "Is it really you?" Pearl said as she slowly walked up to him.

"Uh...?" Steven said as he stood there in place. He would have ran away but Garnet was behind her so it had to be ok.

Pearl reached out and cupped his cheek. "I thought she killed you!" Pearl said as she pulled him into her arms.

Steven pushed away until he smelled her scent. "Pearl?" He questioned as memories that have long been locked away were coming back.

Pearl nodded as he wiped at her tears. "I didn't think you would remember." Pearl gave a wet laugh. "You were only a pup then."

"Um not to break up whatever this is but could you share with the rest of us what's going on?" Garnet said making them look over to her. She was surrounded by Jasper, Lapis, Amethyst, Peridot, Sugilite, Connie, and Stevonnie.

Steven nuzzled his way into Pearls lap leaving her to answer. She sniffed and dried her eyes. "You might as well sit down. It's not a good story." She said offering a said smile. She watched as they got situated and then a little kit came up it her nervously.

"Is it okay if Connie is with me?" Steven asked from Pearls neck refusing to come out.

"Sure." Pearl said smiling warmly at Connie opening her arms for her. When Pearl was settled in she began. "Let's see where to start? A couple years after Rose got me she brought home a new slave. A male omega. A first I was jealous of him because he was getting everything of Rose that I couldn't have. But then I was starting to see the grass isn't greener on the other side. We became friends and relied on each other. Greg getting pregnant was a accident and something Rose was not happy about. When Steven was born Rose wouldn't come go see him." Pearl looked down at the whimpering boy in her lap and pulled them both into her more. "After a while she got tired of Greg spending all his time with Steven so she gave him to me and banned Greg from seeing him. If Greg would of come for him then she was going to kill them both. At least with me having him then Steven would be ok and Greg knew this He knew I would raise him like he was my own. Greg however couldn't handle it. Sometimes it seemed like he was holding on to life with sheer will power alone. When Rose wasn't taking him when she felt like it he would fine me and ask about Steven to make sure he was ok. Rose soon got word of it and became enraged. She burst into my room with Greg beating her in her back. She threw him against the wall without another look and took Steven from me. Of course I fought as best as I could but it wasn't enough. Later that night she came back for us. That night she intended to break us both but I was use to going hours on hours or even days at a time but not Greg. He had never been taken by anyone but Rose. I have been taken by Bismuth multiple times as a reward but this time was different. When they were all done we were thrown to her feet as she set at the thrown. She told us everything could go back to the way it was if we forgot all about the pup. She stuck her foot out and Greg crawled to it. He kissed it and curled in on himself. I looked at him and watched the life slip out of his eyes as they picked him up to take him to the healing pools. I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't forgot him and I'm not easily broken. She knew that of course and sent me back to my room. I never really saw that much of Greg anymore. She kept him locked away for herself most of the time."

Pearl didn't even know she had started to cry again until Steven had wrapped his hands around her neck. She hugged him back just as tight as they cried. "I tried Steven. I really did. Whenever I saw him I would try to get him to talk. To say something. To remember you. To remember me. But it was no use and I was once again on my own."

"Who is it?" Steven sobbed as he pulled back and Pearl looked at him through blurry confused eyes.

"Who?"

"Who is my sire?" Steven tried again.

Pearl's eyes flickered to Garnet's whose held nothing but rage. Her eyes roamed the others and theirs reflected the same. Pearl stopped on a teenager that could tell Steven belong to. She nodded seeing the question in Pearls eyes. Pearl released a slow breath and then licked Steven's face. Trying to dry some of the tears.

"Your sire is Queen Quartz." Pearl said sadly as she watched realization dawn on him.

"Pearl was there- Is something wrong with me? Is that why she didn't want me?" He asked searching her eyes.

Pearl's heart ached as she looked at him. "No Steven there's nothing wrong with you. You are perfect and I love you and I've never stopped." She said cupping his cheeks. "Greg loved you to. He was so proud and happy when you were born. He told me once that he's dream was to become a good father once day. Steven you were his dream come true. I know for a fact he still loves you but he can't remember. If you ever get the chance to meet him one day don't blame him if he can't ever remember." She pleaded. She loved Greg like a brother and it hurt her everyday to know she'll never have him back.

* * *

Garnet ruffled her hair in a towel as she came out the bathroom. Pearl was sitting on the bed looking up at the stars through the windows. Garnet got in beside her and pulled Pearl down with her. They just stared at each other taking in the others face.

"I don't like waking up alone in the morning." Pearl said breaking the silence.

"Got it but sometimes I need to be up and gone before you need to get up." Garnet said moving closer.

"That's not what I meant. I understand you have duties. I would just like you to wake me up before you leave." Pearl said looking at the hands in between them. She flipped Garnet's palms up so she could see the gems embedded in them. "I want to see you off properly."

Garnet nodded. "Done."

"And I would like a dance studio."

"Done."

"Is it okay if I were to take Jasper up on her offer about my fighting style."

"Yes."

"Is it okay if I spend more time with Steven and Connie?"

"Yeah they were the ones I wanted you to meet and their owner Stevonnie. All of them sort of think of me as their sire."

"Do you think they'll take to me?" Pearl asked more than hopeful.

"Everything takes time love." Garnet said pulling her closer by her collar ring. "Pearl I want to make sure something is okay before I kick it into full swing." Pearl noticed the nervousness in her voice and made sure to pay attention. "Is it ok if I court you?"

"I thought you've been doing that since I've been here." Pearl asked recalling yesterday. There was no way she messed up the signs.

"I have but I'm just going to step it up a notch since I now know what you like." Garnet said tracing her collar.

"Ok then yes but if I see something I think you might like can I get it for you?" Pearl asked looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Your gifts will always be welcomed." Garnet said raising up to kiss her forehead and of course Pearl blushed. Who wouldn't with someone as beautiful as Garnet kissing you.

"Your blush is so cute. It's like a light blue color." Garnet teased with a smirk. Pearl hid in her neck where she nuzzled and nipped lightly. She wouldn't mind being Garnets at the end of this at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl fell back on the ground with her sword as she caught her breath. She just had a sparing session with Jasper and Sugilite. The giant women were already scary by themselves. It was unbelievable together but Pearl had managed it and put them down. She watched the clouds drift by and let her thoughts wonder. It had been over a couple days since reunited with Steven on the beach. She saw him daily and her dance studio was on the way. She fit in with Garnets crew and got along with everyone pretty well. They warmed up to instantly.

Garnet her Queen and soon to be alpha was sparing no expense when it came to her either. The sword she was fighting with was one of her courting gifts. Opal said Garnet had came in and demanded that she let her pay her in cash or work for it. That's what she liked about Garnet. She new she had the money to simply go out and get it but Garnet wanted to prove she could actually provide if the chance arises. The Queen even helped make her meals if she had the free time. When Garnet wasn't looking to surprise her with a gift. They were getting to know the other pretty well. They had been on several dates.

* * *

 _On one surprise date Pearl had found herself cornered by two alphas. And while she was trying to polite decline their offers of going back to their room Garnet walked in. Flowers dropped on the floor forgotten as a loud growl echoed throughout the place. Pearl froze in place along with the two alphas as it was only now the four of them left in the restaurant. Everyone had cleared out and Pearl was finally able to separate herself from them._

 _The Queen looked at her and she shivered. Garnet looked like she was going to take her right there in front of them and for the first time she wouldn't have minded. It would have felt so right to have Garnet take her in front of them and show them what they'll never have. What no one besides Garnet would ever have again. Garnet held out her hand and Pearl's feet were moving before she thought about it. Garnet pulled her flush against her body by her collar and she whimpered baring her neck._

 _"You know this is my collar. And everyone should now by now that she is mine. Mated or not." Garnet said not taking her eyes off of her slave. "I want to kill you. Rip the both of you apart slowly and then fuck her over your body pieces." Garnet said and Pearl shivered again just from the thought of it and clung to her. When Garnet growled and bit her shoulder she removed her hands and clasped them in front of her so she wouldn't be tempted to touch her again._

 _"The both of you are going to go home and gather your belongings and leave my kingdom. If I ever run into you again I might kill you." She said taking her eyes off Pearl long enough to look at them. "Tell the owner we'll be a minute and no one is to come in until we leave." She said turning back to her slave. Not bothering to watch them leave._

 _"My scent is faint on you. Why did you shower before you came." Garnet asked glaring at her._

 _"I wanted to smell nice." Pearl whimpered and Garnet growled._

 _"Smell nice?" Garnet snorted angrily and pushed her up against a table. "Well now you smell like them and I hate it. You are mine!"_

 _Pearl shuddered as Garnet started to scent her. She tried to hold still and bare her neck as best as she could. She wanted Garnet to see she didn't notice anyone else but her. She shuddered when a finger traced over the bit mark the alpha left. "I'm sorry my fangs a pretty sharp."_

 _"It's fine it'll heal." Pearl gasped out trying to keep it together because Garnet was still tracing the wound._

 _"In a couple days." Garnet said watching her facial expressions._

 _Pearl glared at her grabbing her hand. She took a fingers and licked it. Coating it in saliva before putting it back on the wound. She smirked as she felt Garnet shuddered as she moved her finger to trace the bite mark. The bit slowly closed up. "There it's healed." Pearl said looking at her._

 _Garnet looked at her before kissing her forehead. "I know it must of been hard to say no to those alphas because we're not mated but I'm so happy you lasted until I got here. I promise when this courtship is over I'm going to mate you. Use you so good that everyone can always smell it." Pearl mewled wishing it would be soon. " I'm honored to be your first."_

 _"But I-"_

 _"No." Garnet said shaking her head not wanting to hear a single word. "Everyone has always raped you and you'll be giving me consent."_

 _Pearl nipped at her jaw and nuzzled her cheek. There weren't any words to express her happiness. "I won't wash away your scent next time." She whispered as scented Garnet who growled her approval._

* * *

"You did an amazing job today." Jasper said coming up to her with a broad smile.

"It's still pretty early so you can head on out." Sugilite said throwing a arm over Jaspers shoulder. "You're way better than either of us guessed."

"Thanks you guys. I think I'll go take a shower and go out into town." Pearl said brushing herself off. She released her hair from the ponytail that trapped it shaking it loose.

"That reminds me. Pearl can you do me a favor?" Sugilite asked sitting down on the ground.

"Sure as long as it doesn't involve heavy lifting." Pearl said sheathing her sword.

"No it doesn't. Kofi the guy over the food market told me a week ago to check and see if he's gotten in his rare steaks." Sugilite said laughing as she stretched.

"And you want me to see if it's there or not?" Pearl asked to clarify and the alpha nodded.

Jasper waved her over as the headed out the door. "Just to let you know that meat is one of Garnets favorite. See if you can get any and maybe you can cook something for her." Jasper said patting her back before walking off. Pearl almost fell over but caught herself. She was sure that Jasper doesn't know she hits to hard.

* * *

Pearl was walking through the streets trying to follow the directions Steven had given her to get to the market. She had know idea why she hadn't just went back and asked one of the alphas for direction. She sighed coming to a stop. She was lost.

"Yo P!" Pearl looked over her shoulder to see all the other royal slaves except Steven and Connie coming towards her. "Just the Queen slave I was looking for." Amethyst said coming to stop in front of her.

"Amethyst! Don't say things like that it's rude." Pearl said scolding her lightly.

"Yeah yea what are you doing?" Amethyst asked looking at the slip of paper in her hand.

"Well I was going to go see the owner over the market but I'm lost. Steven drew me a map." Pearl said looking at the paper then the area they were at.

"Oh we can show you if you like." Lapis offered.

"Really that would be lovely!" Pearl said clasping her hands together. "But weren't all of looking for me?" She looked around at them confused.

"Yeah yeah!" Opal said remembering. "Well Beach Palooza is coming up. It's like a huge party celebrating the end of summer that everyone in the kingdom can join in on. Everything shuts down and there's dancing, music, eating, and it's all free!"

"That sounds fun!" Pearl said bouncing on his toes.

"It is and this year the Royal house is giving a dance with all the courts. So it's like if you are a slave and your owner is important you will be dancing." Lapis said excitedly.

"And guess who gets to be the star of the show?" Amethyst said hugging Pearl around the waist.

"What really?" Pearl asked looking at the other to for conformation.

"Yup you'll a solo dance then we'll join you. Even Garnets mother will be dancing. She's the one that came up with the routine and showed me so, I'll be teaching. I was thinking though since you can dance that you'd be willing to help me out." Opal asked a shocked Pearl.

Pearl thought it over. Garnet hadn't seen her dance yet and it would be a perfect way to show her she can move. The thought of performing in front of so many people made her giddy because even though they would be looking at her. She would only be looking at Garnet.

"Ok I'll do it if I can come up with my own dance." Pearl asked wanting to blow everyone away.

"That's fine but now we need to get our outfits together." Opal said waving for them to follow her as she stepped around them.

"That's what we were on our way to do. We needed you for your measurements. I have already picked out a outfit. I just want everyone's approval first." Amethyst said as she fell in step beside her friends.

As they walked through the streets they pointed out the different markets to Pearl. And they showed her the one she was looking for so she could go there when she was done. Pearl was very impressed with what Amethyst had chosen for them. It was a little bit more skimpy than all their other slave clothing but this was sexier.

"I like it." Pearl said circling around it.

"That's good! I thought holding a veil would be a bit to much so then I got the idea to have it connect from our wrist to our ankles." Amethyst said staring at her creation.

"Yeah it'll make our movements look better." Lapis said picking up the piece of material.

"Any color?" Opal asked turning to the tailor off to the side who nodded. "Then can we get them to match our collars? Everyone else will be wearing black and gold." Opal asked hoping it wouldn't be to much.

When the measurements had been collected everyone went their separate ways. Pearl went to the market to see Kofi and check on the meat. She had decided to get started on her dance routine right away since she only had two weeks to get it right. She woke up earlier and went to sleep later than Garnet. But that didn't stop her from properly scenting Garnet before she left. Garnet was really hard to wake up so Pearl didn't have to worry about waking her.

Pearl worked hard at making sure each dancer new what she was doing. She even came up with something for slaves that came in pairs like Steven and Connie. Opal thought it was a good idea and it was worked in to the routine perfectly. They had decided to practice the whole routine a few times on the beach because the party was tomorrow. Pearl was splashing around in the waves with Steven and Connie when it was break time. She looked up to the castle as she swam out by herself. She honestly couldn't remember being so happy.

"Pearl! We're going to do one more run through!" Steven shouted waving at her.

"Coming!" She said swimming back off to her friends.

Friends.

Heh that's what must be different. I've never had that before. Being so welcomed and loved. Pearl thought as she reach the sand.

She took off running and jumped on Amethyst back laughing when they fell over. "Hey! Be careful!" Amethyst yelled from beneath.

"Yay! Pearl pile!" Steven said as him and Connie ran and jumped on the pile as well. Amethyst squawked but Pearl only laughed harder.

* * *

Pearl was putting on the last pieces of her custom when the other slaves found her. "You were right Pearl the head pieces do add a little extra flare." Lapis said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah." Pearl said giving a nervous chuckle. "I must say I'm pretty nervous." Pearl said wondering if Garnet would like it.

"Don't be The Queen will love whatever you have planned. Besides we really wanna see your dance. Since you haven't shown anybody." Opal said massaging Pearl's shoulders. Pearl let out a breath slowly as she relaxed under her skillful hands.

"Garnet might be a bit of a stiff at parties she usually drinks wine to help her relax because large groups of people so close unnerves her." Amethyst explained flipping her hair the way she wanted it.

Pearl nodded. "Get wine brought to her. Got it."

"Now are you ready because it's almost time?" Opal asked shaking her a little.

"Yeah let's do this." Pearl said walking over to the curtain and waiting for her signal.

Garnet was sure she forgot how to breath when her slave walked out from behind the curtain as music began to play. She knew her slave had been working hard for a dance but she was not expecting this. Pearl was a beyond amazing dancer. The way she moved had captured everyone's attention but her eyes had not left Garnets since as she stepped out into the spot light. That pleased her more than anything to see Pearl dance her heart out for her. What really had her never taking her eyes off Pearl was that she was showing so much skin. Even though she was a slave Pearl didn't show that much of her body. Garnet thought her creamy was beautiful but she knew it would look better with her marks all over it. A pleased growl slipped through her lips as she watched Pearl crawl on the floor towards her.

Pearl stopped a few feet in front of her and leaned up on her knees. The way she rolled her hips called for the alpha to take what was hers. Then Pearl had suddenly turned around on all fours waving her but in the air before sliding down into a split. Pearl flipped up on to her feet and turned facing the Queen smiling. She rolled her hips as she went around in a circle. She threw a wink over her shoulder and was gone in sea of black as the other slaves ran around. Garnet laughed and clapped as the slaves started to dance with Pearl. She had been so fixated on her she didn't see it coming. Her trance had been broken but Pearl still held all her attention.

Pearls eyes never left hers even as her movements brought her to different parts of the room. She was panting as the dance came to an end. The room erupted into cheers and Pearl smiled bowing with the others. "You were amazing Pearl!" Steven said running to her and jumping in her arms. Pearl giggled as she spun him around.

"Yeah Garnet didn't take her eyes off you once." Connie said from beside her. Pearl put Steven down and looked over to Garnet. Her smile widen as she found the Queen still looking at her.

She made her way over as the room faded into the back of her mind. The only thing she cared about right now was Garnet. Pearl walked up and bared her neck a little as she approached the Queen. She preened when Garnets eyes roamed over her body. "Like what you see?" She asked as she sat down on her lap.

Garnet smiled as she leaned in close. She nuzzled her neck and nosed her way up to her ear. "You know I do. I would be a fool to not. You're so beautiful." Garnet said nipping at her ear. Pearl whined as she leaned into her touch. Garnet pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Don't tease me." Pearl grumbled crossing her arms pouting.

"Sorry you're just to cute not to." Garnet said with a laugh. "So you can cook, fight, and dance? What else are you not telling me." Garnet asked propping her head up on her fist.

"I can also sing and I'm a pretty good swimmer." Pearl said flipping her hair to the back.

"You know you are showing more skin than usual." Garnet said eyes roaming over the body in her lap once again.

"Is it a problem?" Pearl worried hoping she hadn't angered the alpha.

"No. It's just that I thought you didn't like showing off your body. Slaves don't wear much but whenever I saw you. You were covered in sheer clothing. It may be see through but you still wore it. That's why I got the same type of clothes sent over. I just wanted you to be comfortable." Garnet said rubbing up and down her back.

Pearl kissed her cheek and smiled. "What was that for?" Garnet asked smiling big.

"For noticing something simple like that." Pearl said shrugging as she returned the smile. "But no I don't mind showing my body. I like it actually. I just didn't like it at my old kingdom. I've only wore those clothes because you bought them and I thought you wanted me to wear them."

"Then it's settled we'll go shopping for you to get new clothes." Garnet said simply and Pearl nodded. She would be happy to wear whatever Garnet picked for her.

"Would you like me to get you some wine? The others said you would need some to have a good time at things like this." Pearl said looking around for a servant.

Garnet gently turned her face back around. "I assure I'm enjoying myself." She said looking into Pearls eyes.

"What changed?" Pearl asked had coming up to grip her wrist.

"I found something that was finally worth my attention." Pearl blushed looking away from her eyes that held so much. "Can I kiss you?" Pearl looked back and nodded as Garnet's fingers came down to hook on the ring. "Good girl." Garnet said connecting their lips. Pearl moaned as she turned limp in her arms.

When they pulled away they smiled at each other. Pearl purred as she nipped at her jaw. "So does that mean no more forehead kisses?" She asked laying her head on her shoulder and listening to Garnets chest rumble. Pearl nuzzled into her because she new she was the only one able to make Garnet make such noises. Alphas only did it when they knew their mates were happy.

"I should hope not because I'm very fond of my chin nips. Your fangs are cute and small." Garnet said making Pearl laugh. She sat up a little straighter when her parents came to stand before them.

"Hello mother sire." Garnet said with a soft smile.

"Hello dear." Sapphire said moving forward and kissing her forehead and Ruby followed her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to Pearl? I know I taught you better than that." Ruby said crossing her arms as Sapphire wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry mother." Garnet smirk not phased by the short woman's tone.

"Garnet don't get her started." Sapphire said kissing her wife's cheek.

Garnet sighed baring her neck. "I'm sorry sire. You of all people should know how fun it is to tease her."

"Yes I do pup." Sapphire said making her daughter glare at her.

Pearl tried not to laugh but a snort slipped out. She yelped when Garnet pinched her butt. "Hey!" She pouted.

"Mother sire this is Pearl. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing-" Garnet said the rest of her compliments in Pearls ear making her blush.

"Alright alright! Your parents are here!" Pearl said holding her ear as she leaned away from her but Garnet didn't let her get far.

"She's my perfect slave." Garnet said kissing her behind her ear. Pearl blushed hiding her face in her hands. How could she be falling for such a embarrassing alpha.

Her parents laughed at their daughters antics. "Well it's nice to meet you Pearl." Ruby said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry we didn't come introduce ourselves sooner but we wanted to give the two of you a little space first." Sapphire said smiling at her.

"Maybe we could get together in the future sometime soon without my daughter trailing behind." Ruby leaned in close and whispered. "Wouldn't you like to see baby paintings of Garnet and hear stories of when she was a pup?"

Pearl's eyes lit up. How could she pass up a chance to see that? "You tell me a day and I'll be there!" Pearl said holding the other omegas hands. Garnet groaned behind her but she ignore her.

"So you sound nothing like your parents." Pearl said when the two short women left. "I was hoping that one of them would have it so it would explain why you sound like you're from over seas."

"My grandmother was from over seas and when the war broke out she watched me so I picked up on it and it stuck."

"Oh." Pearl said looking at her glasses. "The light isn't to bright in here. Do you want to take your glasses off?"

Garnet smiled removing them. "Are you sure you just didn't want to look at them?" She teased.

Pearl smiled wrapping her arms around her neck. "Guilty! How can you blame me though. I think everything about you is beautiful so I can't help but want to stare at you for hours on end." She kissed her cheek and watched a blush spread across her face. "Your blush is even cute." Pearl said cheerfully with a big smile.

"Sh-shutup." Garnet mumbled holding her tighter.

* * *

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Garnet asked as they walked down their hallway.

"Yeah I've been to anything like that before. It was pretty funny when Peridot got up on the table and started to sing to Amethyst." Pearl laughed as she opened the door to their room.

Garnet chuckled as she undid the buttons on her shirt. "Yeah I don't think she's going to live that done for a while."

Pearl leaned against the door and watched her. Garnet's skin always looked so yummy to her. And body was made for Pearl to worship. "Garnet?" She said getting the alphas attention.

"Yes Pearl?" Garnet smirked as she noticed Pearl leaning against the door. She slowly walked over and stood in front of her. "Was this what you were trying to see?"

Pearl gulped as she brought a shaking hand up to rub over Garnets toned abs. "Can I kiss you?" She whispered looking up into the alphas eyes.

"No." Garnet said not looking away from her.

"Oh." Pearl wanted to crawl in a hole as she withdrew her hand. "Sorry excuse me." She went to move but Garnet pressed her back into the door.

Garnet watched as tears ran down her face. "You can't kiss me but I'm going to kiss you." Pearl looked up and sniffed making her smile. "If you lead the kiss it's going to end with me fucking you against this wall. We only have a few more weeks to go until I can. But a kiss sounds good." She leaned down and licked her cheek. "I'm not sorry for making you cry because your crying face is cute."

She kissed Pearl forcing her tongue into her mouth. Pearl let moaned as Garnet took charge of the kiss. Her mouth was so sensitive and Garnet was just attacking it all. Garnet replaced her mouth with her finger. Fucking into Pearls mouth and she moaned at the sight.

"Fuck look at you. I bet your wondering want it would be like to have me fucking your face." Pearl eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned. She was indeed thinking of that. "Don't worry I'm going to have you choking and slobbering all over my knot like the fuck slut you are."

Garnet was so hard right now and she could smell how wet Pearl was. "You get this wet just from fucking your mouth with my fingers. I bet you'll be dripping everywhere at just the sight of my cock." Pearl mewled around her fingers and Garnet changed direction in her mouth. "You want me to slap my cock around your pretty little face. Don't you? Want to swallow all me cum down your perfect little throat as I fuck in it." She growled as Pearl had become a moaned mess.

"I can't want either. I can't wait to fuck my pretty slave bitch any where I want to." Garnet speed up her fingers. "I can't want for you to show off my marks around the kingdom. But don't be sad slave you can mark me to. After all I'll be your mate and my knot yours. Yours to take whenever where ever you want. Your to choke on all day of that's what you want. It is isn't it Pearl?" Garnet asked and Pearl came sliding to the floor.

She panted as she looked up to Garnet who was stroking herself through her pants. Pearl leaned up and mouthed at the front of her pants. "Please alpha. I want it." She begged as she kissed along the hidden length.

Garnet shuddered as she came in her pants. "Fuck." She hissed as she kept coming. It had been some time since she had last gotten off. "Good girl." She said petting Pearl.

Pearl purred as she leaned into the touches. "Good I can't wait to have fun with you." Garnet said leaning down to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a full month since Pearl had been taken in by Queen Garnet and her life couldn't be better. What could be better than being courted by the Queen herself? And Pearl would be lying if she said she wasn't falling for her. It was hard not to with Garnet being so accepting, loving, and open towards her. Her gifts had become a bit more big and important. Pearl received a huge book case made by Garnet so she could get as many books as she wanted. She was receiving all types of jewelry and meat from animals Garnet had hunted herself. The alpha also built her a garden for her. Pearl decided to grow different types of trees in it because why not? And she didn't know what else she wanted to grow just yet.

Ever since the night of Beach Palooza Garnet had stepped up her teasing. She had made Pearl cum several different times without even touching her. She even jacked off in front of her then had Pearl lick it up off the bed sheets. Pearl couldn't wait till she had that cum inside her filling her up to the brim. Then there was Garnet who hovered over her and told her the same thing. How she couldn't wait to have Pearls stomach big and round with her cum alone and then eat it out of her.

Pearl cleared her thoughts soon she wouldn't become the drooling dripping mess she wished she could be. "Alright we're going to practice something else and then we're done for today." Pearl said going to the front of the class to demonstrate.

She was about to start when she heard a collective of. "Hello Queen Garnet." Pearl turned to see her soon to be mate walking in holding something behind her back.

"Please don't stop on my appearance." Garnet said smiling at the girls before giving her attention to Pearl. "I just wanted to drop by and give you these flowers and to see how your day was going." Garnet pulled the flowers from behind her back and Pearl rolled her eyes at the adorableness.

"Okay girls you can head on home." Pearl said as everyone gathered their things and headed out.

"You didn't need to send them away." Garnet said after the last woman had left. Truthfully she was happy to be alone with her soon to be mate.

Pearl smirked at her as she came closer. "I think you'll be glad I did." Garnet sniffed the air and realized what she meant.

"Such a naughty little slut. Weren't you suppose to be teaching a class instead of thinking of being fucked by me." Garnet smirked at her.

"Oh I can do both." Pearl said as she bent over to stretched.

Garnet licked her hips at the sight. "Don't move." She instructed her as she rubbed her ass.

"Wait Garnet I stink." Pearl said embarrassed looking back at the alpha who had pulled the fabric away from her core.

Garnet snorted as she kneeled behind her slave. "I'll be the judge of that." She sniffed and shuddered. Pearl smelled so fucking good. She could probably eat her all day and not tire of it. "Just what I thought." Garnet said letting go and standing up. "It smells like heaven." Pearl blushed as she stood up straight. "Our courting will be finished after my trip with my mother." Garnet said handing Pearl a towel.

"What will you be doing?" Pearl asked wiping off her forehead.

Garnet shrugged. "I'm not sure. Just something to prove I can provide for you. Then after we are mated the two of us will go out together alone and I'll provide for you."

"Oh so it's like the old days where you be the big strong alpha and I be the helpless mate and let you take care of me." Pearl said leading the way out of her studio.

"Hey wait!" Garnet said catching up to her. "It's not like that. I mean really! We'll be taking care of each other."

Pearl laughed at her as she stopped walking to face her. She leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Relax I know what you meant and I'm okay with it. As long as I get to cater to you as well." Garnet nodded and Pearl held out her hand. "Now do you want to take a bath with me?" Pearl asked. They hadn't taken that step yet and seen each other fully naked.

"Are you sure?" Garnet asked not wanting Pearl to push herself.

"Yes it's just a bath." Pearl nodded her smile turning into a devilish smirk. "Unless you think you can't handle." She teased as she walked off in a hurry.

"Wait! I can to!" Garnet yelled after her but Pearl ignored her as she kept walking. Garnet tsked and gave a playful growl as she gave chase. Pearl squealed as she took off running as not to get caught.

* * *

Garnet sighed happily as Pearl washed her hair. Really she was just playing with it. Making bubble crowns and giggling to herself as she went. She loved moments like this. Where Pearl was carefree and loose.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" She asked the adorable slave.

"Will you play in it when your done?" Pearl asked putting the finishing touches on her work.

"Anything for you." Garnet kissed her and Pearl giggled as she turned around. "Have I done something to make you happy?" Garnet wondered enjoying the mood Pearl was in.

Only everything. Pearl thought to herself. "I just love moments like this with you. Where I can be as silly and playful as I want while in a relaxed setting. I haven't had to many of those." Pearl said sighing contently as Garnet massaged her scalp.

"Well I promise you will have many more." Garnet said noticing just how long Pearl's hair is. "Have you ever cut your hair? It really long."

Pearl breath hitched as images flooded her mind. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head clearing her mind. It was quiet for a moment before Pearl answered. "I cut it once because it was in the way but can I please tell you about that another time?" She asked quietly.

Garnet noticed for the first time Pearl looked so small. She cursed herself for bringing her slave to a dark place. Pulling her close she kissed her temple. "I'm sorry. Do you think you can clear your mind for me and we can get back to our evening?" Pearl nodded and Garnet rinsed her hair out. "Remember how you were explain a little bit about weres to Steven?" Garnet pulled Pearl back against her chest and just held her.

Pearl laughed softly. "Yeah and he had a thousand questions."

"Well he went to school and told everyone including his teacher. The teacher wants you to come down and teach the rest of the students. He's human and he doesn't know how to explain it to people who have gem blood." Garnet said rubbing circles on Pearl's stomach.

"Why not? I haven't been to the school yet." Pearl said shrugging.

"Really? Me and Jasper go almost everyday at some point." Garnet said thinking about it. All the kinds get all excited and want to pet them while they're in their were form. Her weakness has always been tiny hands so how could she say no.

"That's adorable sweetie." Pearl said turning her head to nip at her aw. Little things like this always had her falling harder than she already was for the alpha.

* * *

Pearls eyes snapped open and she looked around she around. Something was off. Garnet had been gone for two days now so she was alone in bed. She sat up and looked around pushing the covers away. She was trying to figure out what felt off. That's when she looked down at the bed covers. That was it! There wasn't enough covers on the bed she needed more. Jumping off the larger bed she quickly made her way to the closet. Garnet kept a bunch of different bed spreads to change when ever she got tired of one or just for the season. Pearl grabbed two and went to throw them on the bed before coming back and grabbing to more. She fixed them into sort of a cave on the large bed. Bunching them up shut right. There wasn't much light but her and Garnet could see just fine in the dark. She slipped into her were bobcat form and shook out her fur. She looked around once more to make sure she was satisfied. Laying down she wondered if Garnet would be proud of her and their nest.

"Oh my stars! I'm nesting!" Pearl said jumping up like a crazed animal. She jumped from her nest careful not to mess anything up and started to pace. "How can this be! It should be impossible since nest without going into heat!" Pearl said stopping then a thought ringed through her head. "Oh my god I'm going to go into heat."

She paused for another second before yelling and jumping about the room. She was happy and excited. This was her very first heat after thinking she was infertile most of her life. Another thought had her missing her paws and rolling into the ground as she came in for a landing. "I might go into heat without Garnet being back." The thought made her sick to her stomach.

She whimpered what if someone else got to her first. Fighting off alphas without all the crazy heat hormones was hard enough but she knew she wouldn't be able to when it happened. She would become the whimpering ready mess that she could only dream about for so long. And now it's happening but there was no telling if it would be with her alpha. She whimpered some more as she slowly drug herself back to her nest. She was proud of it. Besides it being her first she made it to fit her and Garnet comfortably. The alpha was big and would need room then there was still room for little ones. Pearl smiled as she thought about it laying her head down on her paws.

"I can give her that now." Pearl whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Garnet felt disgusting and she was a little tired but she didn't care. Three days of being out there and now she was home. The courting ritual was done and now she could mate with Pearl knowing she would be a good alpha. When she got on her hallway she sniffed noticing a weird smell. Knowing that it could only be coming from her room she hurried her steps. Opening her door she slipped in locking it behind her. She froze when she saw the bed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a giant nest of her bed. Sniffing around she only noticed Pearls scent which made her extremely happy. She turned into a huge dark brown wolf. She sniffed around till she found the entrance. She peeked inside and found a bobcat curled up. Seeing Pearl in her were form for the first time made something burst inside her chest. She jumped on the bed careful of the smaller animal and happily snuffled around her.

"Pearl! Baby! Sweetie please wake up!" Garnet whined anixetiously licking her face. "Come on my beautiful slave!"

"Huh wha-" Pearl mumbled coming to. She fliched back when she felt something lcik across her face. Her eyes opened wide to see a beautiful brown wolf wagging its tail in front of her. Something in her knew who it was and she jumped to her feet. "Garnet!" She cried and the wolf jumped out of the nest with Pearl following. "Garnet look at you!" Pearl cried as they nuzzled each other then jumped apart.

"Me! Look at you!" Garnet yelled as they jumped around each other in a circle. "And look you built a nest! A wonderful huge nest!" Garnet said licking and nuzzling Pearl who had laid down on the floor to get her attention.

"I made a nest!" Pearl squealed.

"You made a nest!" Garnet yelled with her.

It took a few more minutes before the happy moment was over and Pearl coaxed Garnet back inside the nest. The two laid down and Garnet surround Pearl with her huge body. "I'm so happy your back alpha." Pearl said leaning into her as Garnet scent her. "I was worried that you wouldn't be back in time."

"How is this even possible? Have you ever had a heat before?" Garnet asked still working on her.

"No." Pearl said sadly.

Garnet whined she wanted her slave to be nothing short of happy right now. "It's ok baby I'm here and we're going to get through this together. I plan on making this the best for you."

Pearl snorted. "I should hope so."

Garnet nipped at the back on her neck. "That's enough smart remarks out of you."

Pearl laughed rolling on her back to look at the wolf. She batted at her nose and Garnet growled playfully nipping at her paw. After a while she huffed and laid down on Pearl. Trapping her beneath her large body but Pearl had no complaints. She felt safe and warm.

* * *

Garnet woke with a snarl as Pearls heat hit her. Pearl was back in her human form playing with herself in front of the alpha. "Knot me! Knot me! Knot me!" Was the only thing tumbling out of Pearl as she looked at Garnet. Garnet phased back but she couldn't keep from growling.

"Please Garnet! It hurts!" Pearl whined as she cried. One minute her body was convulsing in pleasure and the next pain.

Garnet ripped her clothes off as she leaned down to taste Pearl. Finally after weeks of dreaming what the omega would taste like she didn't have to wait any longer. Pearl threw her head back moaning as Garnet lapped at her juices. When Garnet pulled away Pearl whimpered and tried to chance after her mouth with her hips.

Garnet forced her back on the bed. "Be patient slave my cock is coming." Garnet smirked as she rubbed head against Pearl's wet folds. Pearl opened her legs wider ready to recieve whatever Garnet was going to give her. Garnet slapped her cock against her clit making her gasp.

"I want you to look as I drive into your heat." Garnet said gripping Pearls hair and yanking her up. Pearl moaned at the rough treatment. Her eyes came to land on Garnets huge cock where it rested at her entrance.

Garnet smirked as she thrusted in Pearls warmth without warning. "Fuck!" She growled as she stilled her movements. Pearl came undone when Garnet was inside her. She spasmed around Garnets cock making the alpha groan in delight.

"You're so fucking tight." Garnet grunted as she began thrusting into her slave. "And you've already cum just from me putting it in." She yanked Pearls hair harder as her thrust speed up. "You really are a fuck slut."

Pearl moaned trying to bare her neck for her. "Aww you want my mating bite?" Garnet said roughly leaning down in her face. "Answer me bitch." She twisted her nipple making the omega arch up into her.

"Yes! Yes! Please! I want it so bad! I want anything you give me!" Pearl begged looking up at her to see Garnet looking at her lovingly.

"Now was that so hard?" Garnet said yanking her head back as she pounded into her. "God you're just sucking me in like the greedy little bitch you are. You won't let my cock go for a seconded." Garnet panted in her ear.

Pearl fell over the edge as Garnets fangs sunk into her neck. Garnet grunted as Pearls blood rushed into her mouth. She swallowed it as she came deep inside Pearl. Pulling away to lick it clean before capturing Pearls lips. She sat up taking Pearl with her. She wasn't done cuming but so what? She was still as hard as a rock inside her slave.

"Go on and fill yourself with more of my cum." Garnet said pulling the back of Pearls collar to choke her and slapping her ass.

"Yes alpha." Pearl gaged as she happily bounced on Garnets cock.

She came over and over again and Garnet kept slapping her ass. Garnet took a nipple in her mouth as she shuddered another release deep inside her happy slave. She loved seeing Pearl a complete mess like this. All red in the face and slob on her chin and chest as she whimpers for more. She thought she would be tired or a least want a break but the thought alone had her meeting Pearls thrust. She would make her faithful bitch cum as many times as she desired. She pulled Pearl off her cock moving her face down on the bed.

"There there. Stop your whining slut. My cock is all yours." Garnet said shoving her cock back in her.

Pearl arched her back as she pushed back on her. Her mind was hazy and the only thing she knew was to get her alpha to knot her. Garnet grabbed her collar again as she thrusted into her. She could feel her knot forming.

"Pearl here's my knot girl. Don't you want it?" Pearl whimpered baring her neck. She wanted it more than anything.

"Then show me." Garnet said releasing her and halting her thrusts. Pearl looked back at her confused and dazed and Garnet smirked slapping her ass. "Go on." She urged moving her hips a little. "Knot yourself." Garnet said smiling at her.

Pearl moaned rubbing against the knot that awaited her. "That's it baby." Garnet moaned watching Pearl take her in. "Once it's in you can have the rest of my cum. So you can be full of my pups." Pearl wiggled making the alpha groan as she continued to take in the knot.

"You're already so full my cum." Pearl looked down at her full belly and groaned at the sight. "Any more and you're going to burst. But that's what a beautiful slut like you wants. Isn't it?" Garnet gasped as Pearl took her all the way in and was milking her for everything she was worth. Garnet fell over her as her body kept pumping her seed into Pearl. Pearl was nothing but a withering mess falling into orgasm after orgasm.

"Such a good girl." Garnet mumbled in between peppering kisses over her back. "You took my knot all by yourself." She said sturing her hips a little causing them both to moan. Pearl whimpered as Garnet moved them to lay on their sides.

"Rest my slave we're not finish yet." She heard Garnet say before she passed out.

* * *

Pearl woke with a start her body coming down for high she missed out on. "Oh good your awake." She looked down and saw Garnet between her legs mouth dripping with her juices and the alphas cum. That's when she registered another sensation. She moaned back arching on the bed.

"Your ass is wonderful to. This whole time it's been sucking my fingers in." Garnet whispered as she hovered over her.

She didn't move waiting for Pearl to make the first move. Pearl kissed her deeply moaning from the taste she knew was herself. She licked her face cleaned before trailing down to her neck. Garnet knew what she wanted and bared her neck for easier access. She moaned as Pearl sunk her fangs into her. Pearl gulped down the blood purring as she cleaned the wound.

"I think I'm free from my heat for now. You should probably go get your things so we can keep going. " Pearl said shuddering from the fingers still inside her.

"Do you know how your whore of a body responded to me while you were passed out? You came so much and my cums been flowing out of you." Garnet said tilting her head to kiss pearl deeply. "Stay right here and don't move a little is still coming out. So at first I was going to make you eat it." Pearl looked down at the puddle of cum and whined. So much was being wasted when she could eat it like the good little slut she is for her queen.

Garnet tilted her head back up noticing the look. "Oh don't worry I got a even better idea. I'm going to fuck you in it." She said kissing her nose and getting up.

She returned shortly with rope and a hook. "Sit up for me and hold still ok?" Pearl nodded as she did what she was told.

Garnet started by wrapping the rope around her small tits. She put knots on both sides of nipples pitched them together. Pearl moaned as she arched her but she regretted it as soon as the hands left her body. "I thought I told you to stay still." Garnet said glaring at her making Pearl bare her neck as a apology.

Garnet huffed shaking her head. Her slave was just excited. She looped the string through the ring on collar. Then she attached it to the hook . "This is going to go in your ass." Garnet said bending Pearl back on her knees as she went to put it in. "Deep breath in and hold it." She instructed. "Now slowly let it out." She said as she slowly put the rounded end in.

Garnet sat back up when it was fully in. She pulled on the string making Pearl scream. "Better then what I was expecting." Garnet said smirking when Pearl glared at her. She kissed her softly wiping it away.

"Up you go." Garnet moved her so she was in her stomach face above the cum puddle. "I didn't tie your hands up because I want you to prove to me that you don't need to use your hands." Garnet was stroking her hair lovingly as Pearl nodded.

"Good girl." She said taking her cock and rubbing it across her lips. Pearl licked the tip and she yanked her head back.

"Not yet you cum bucket." Garnet said pushing the slaves chest down into the puddle. Pearl shivered when she felt the luke warm cum on her body.

Garnet alternated from slapping her across the face to rubbing it on her lips. "Open." She commanded after a few more slaps to the face. Pearls mouth opened obediently.

"Good girl." Garnet said shoving her cock in Pearls mouth.

Pearl gaged because it was her alpha was so big and she was having trouble breathing. Garnet felt Pearl try to scoot away some and she laughed tightening her grip in her hair. She started to thrust watching Pearl gag and start to cry. Her balls slapping Pearls chin was music to her ears. "If you tilt your head up some and swallow allowing me to enter your throat it'll be easier. Then you'll be able to breath from your nose." Garnet instructed not slowing down in her pace.

"Your crying face is so fucking hot. God I can just fuck it all day." Garnet growled thrusting faster. "I can smell how wet your getting from this even though it hurts." She massaged Pearls scalp making Pearl purr.

She slammed her into her throat. Her orgasm hitting her hard. "Swallow it." She moaned thrusting softly.

Pulling out she rubbed it on Pearls face still leaking cum. She sniffed the air and smiled. "You cam didn't you?"

"Yes alpha." Pearl said smirking up at her. She nosed around at the cock in front of her. She kissed the tip and then sucked on the head. "When you thrust into my throat like that it goes straight to my core." Pearl blushed and licked at the length of her cock. "As if you're actually fucking into me." Pearl said looking up at her.

Garnet shuddered as Pearl sat up without using her hands and kissed her. "I want to try something." Pearl took a deep breath to gather her courage. "You can say no if you want to because it is up to you." Pearl chuckled nervously.

Garnet pulled her closed nuzzling her and then licked away her remaining tears. "Whatever it is I'm going to yes."

"Ok then." Pearl said pulling away some to look at her. "I want you in every way." Garnet gave her a confused look not understanding what she meant. "I know that female alpha have a opening even though they can't get pregnant." She rushed to finish as realization was setting in on Garnet. "I want to be your first and let you feel what it feels like to be taken. Nothing to much. Just my fingers." They were both blushing when Pearl finished.

"Oh." Garnet whispered biting her lip as she looked at her nervous slave. "Ok." She said nodding her head. "How do you want me?"

Pearls eyes lit up. "Hold on first let me get situated." Pearl said motioning for Garnet to move to the side. She laid down in the puddle. "Now get on top of my chest." Garnet did as she was told.

"First I'm going to eat you. Then I'll switch to fingers while you fuck my face." Pearl said nipping at Garnet's cock.

"Can you do that more often?" Garnet asked bucking her hips when Pearl nipped at her cock again.

Pearl pushed up on her hips and stroked her cock. She sucked a ball into her mouth before she kept it moving. She licked along the small opening making the alpha moan. Just knowing she was the first to ever touch her here made her head dizzy. She parted it with her tongue and slipped in. Alphas didn't get that wet but she was wet enough for Pearl. Pearl gripped her ass as Garnet rocked on her tongue. She felt her own release building and then going but she didn't pay it any attention. Her focus was on her alpha even if the hook was digging in a delicious spot in her ass making her close again. She couldn't help nipping at the flesh as she pulled away to stick two fingers in her heat. She smiled when she felt Garnet clamp down on her fingers. She knew better than to tease her so she just licked at the juices and as she pumped her fingers in. Pearl moved back up and mouthed at her balls as she grabbed the others shaft. She let go of the ball with a pop and gave the other a quick kiss before pulling her cock into her mouth. Pearl shuddered cuming again as she saw Garnet. She was bouncing on her fingers and squeezing her tits as she looked down at Pearl moaning.

"It feels so good Pearl. You're inside me." Garnet panted as she thrust harder into her mouth.

Pearl changed the angle of her thrust and nipped at the head. Garnet came with gasp letting Pearl have it all on her tongue. Pearl let her go as she swallowed what she could. Garnet panted as got off her chest and watched her knot grow.

"Pearl." She whimpered her slaves name. Pearl looked over and smiled as she got on all fours. She pulled the hook out of her ass and untied it. She handed the end of rope to Garnet instead.

"Well you haven't taken my ass yet and I think it's more than ready for your big cock." Pearl said waving her ass around in the air.

"You are such a perfect little slut." Garnet groaned as she lined herself up. She pushed Pearls head down into the puddle.

"Eat it." She said placing her foot on her head.

"My pretty slave bitch." Garnet said not giving any warning as she thrusted in. She rubbed her knot around the entrance not pushing it in all the way. Pearl whimpered trying to push back and take it all in. Garnet slapped her ass pulling on the rope as her foot pressed down on Pearls head.

"Sorry but slutty bitches like you need to make me cum again. Beside I smell your heat kicking back in." Garnet said thrusting into her at a slow pace.

"I don't hear you eating that cum up slut. How is the nest suppose to be clean with nut everywhere? Don't you want to make it nice for our pups." Garnet said as she pulled on the rope.

Pearl whined as she got to work. "I want it alpha." She gargled around cum. "I want to be full of your cum and give you lots of pups." She reached back and spread her ass cheeks apart offering Garnet quite the view.

"God you're my slutty pretty bitch." Garnet pulled the rope harder and raked her nails down her back. "And no one else will have you." She growled meeting Pearls desperate thrust of her hips. "And I'm gonna fill you up of my cum. Keep you big and nice and always refilling your dirty cunt with my cum." She snarled pressed Pearls head down harder.

Pearls was still licking up cum as she tried to hold off. She wanted to cum as soon as her alphas knot slipped in. "Every fucking hole on your body wants nothing but to suck me in." Garnet brought her thumb down to the rim of Pearls ass where she was still thrusting slowly. She slowly slipped her thumb in. "See you slutty body is so greedy." Garnet said flexing her thumb around.

"Garnet." She looked up to see Pearl looking back at her crying and cum dribbling down her chin. "Please." She moved her foot and pulled Pearl up by the rope. Her hand closing around her throat as she shoved her knot in.

"Who do you belong to?" She growled cuming deep inside her ass.

"You." Pearl choked gasping as she came undone.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Pearls heat had ended yesterday that didn't stop the two of them from keeping their hands off each other. Pearl got up to go to bathroom but when she came back she found herself up against the wall.

"I'm sorry about my morning breath." Garnet said pinning Pearl against the wall by the back of her knees.

Pearl wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her "I don't mind." She kept a steady hand on her alpha's shoulder as her other hand guided the huge cock to her entrance.

Garnet slowly pushed in sighing contently. Pearl moaned throwing her head back against the wall. She felt so full and she loved it. Garnet smiled at her lovely slave. She kissed Pearl coaxing her tongue to meet hers as she started to slowly pump into her. She just felt the need to go slow right now. Pearl didn't seem to mind from the way she was moaning and lightly tugging on her hair. She cracked her eyes open to watch her. Her slave was so beautiful. She still couldn't believe that Pearl was hers. Her mate was wonderful and she was so happy that she fell in love with her.

"Garnet." Pearl whined her walls tightening on the cock inside her.

"Just a little longer love." Garnet moaned against her lips. "I wanna come together." She was still holding her steady pace pumping inside her heat.

"Yeah." Pearl smiled as their lips connected again.

It wasn't much longer before they came apart panting against the others lips. Garnet carried her back to the bed as her knot tied them together. She carefully laid down on her side and cradled Pearl in her arms. "Are you comfortable? I think I can turn you around if you want." Garnet asked as the omega nipped at her jaw.

"I'm okay." Pearl was gently stroking her cheek.

"What are you thinking?" Garnet asked after a little bit of staring and smiling at each other like idiots.

Pearl kissed her nose before answering. "That I have never been this incredibly happy before. That I never thought I'd find someone who'd want me like you do. Or even look at me like you do."

"How do I look at you?" Garnet asked holding her tighter.

"Like I'm the best thing in the world. The only thing that's ever really mattered to you. Like I'm the center of your world. If I were to disappear then everything around you would come crashing down. Like-" Pearl paused searching Garnet's eyes. They held nothing but adoration and love. "Like you love me." She whispered.

"That's because I do." Garnet said kissing her like her life depended on it.

"I do to." Pearl admitted with tears in her eyes as she kissed her again.

When the Garnet's knot came down Pearl suggested a bath. Since neither would let the other get very far other than using the toilet while Pearl was in heat. They didn't want their scents to be washed away. "Well I'm pretty sure most of our friends and some of the servants know we're mated now." Garnet said as she washed Pearl.

"That's fine with me." Pearl said letting herself be moved around to be cleaned. "And the rest well surely find out soon enough."

Garnet hummed as she started to wash the smaller woman's hair. "Today I need to go set things up for our trip so we can leave today."

"Alright I can stop by Steven's school then." Pearl said as it was her time to wash.

"I'm sure they'll love it." Garnet sighed as she relaxed. Pearl always took care and touched her body with complete gentleness. It was hard not to get lost in the motions.

"I know something that I'll love." Pearl looked down at her belly and slowly caressed her it.

Garnet opened her eyes and smiled at the sight. She kneeled in front of her and joined in the caressing. "I will to. I'll fill you up with my cum everyday so you can be full of our pups." Garnet said lovingly as she kissed all over her stomach.

"I want it." Pearl said smiling at down at her mate.

Garnet hugged her close. She would give Pearl any and everything that she wanted if it was within her power.

* * *

Pearl had decided to take a detour through her garden instead of going through the castles open gates. Her trees were turning out nicely if she did say so herself. "Oh." She said upon seeing Garnet's mother basking in the sun.

"Pearl." Ruby smiled sitting up. "I hope you don't mind but I love coming to your garden."

"Not at all!" Pearl said as she walked over and sat next to the older omega. "You just surprised me is all. I'm not use to visitors coming here. Even though I said anyone is allowed. I think their scared to be here because I belong to Garnet."

"Yes anyway congratulations on your mating." Ruby said wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Pearl blushed looking down at her hands. "Thank you." She mumbled. She forgot about the Queens parents. She would rather them not know because it was so embarrassing.

"Aw don't be embarrassed I won't tease you." Ruby said patting the embarrassed woman on the back. "Besides I'm so happy my pup is mated to a lovely were like you."

Pearl thought other wise in the back of her mind but the way Garnet and they little family they had made her feel kept those thoughts away. "It's nice to know that I have your approval."

Ruby waved her away. "You had my approval the moment my daughter told us about you. Her eyes light up and she had the biggest and brightest smile." Pearl smiled as she thought of the Queen and her goofy smiles. "Now do you want to see those paintings of Garnet?" Ruby asked standing up and extending a hand to the younger omega.

* * *

Ruby took Pearl to what the young woman assumed was her room. "Whoa." Pearl said noticing that the room had two floors. "Is this where you keep the paintings?" Pearl asked following Ruby up the steps.

Ruby chuckled lowly as she looked over her shoulder. "My oh so tough daughter didn't want anyone seeing them when she took over her mothers position."

"So she was embarrassed." Pearl snickered.

"Bingo." Ruby said laughing with her. "And here we are." Pearl gasped as she looked over the paintings. Her eyes not knowing were she wanted to look first. "She was cute right?" Ruby said looking at the pictures of her pup fondly.

Pearl nodded her mind catching up. "She looks so small." Pearl said looking at a painting of a wolf pup on a stool.

"That's because she was." Ruby said coming to stand beside Pearl. "Me and Sapphire had been trying for years to have child but then she just sorta kinda happened. Our miracle pup." Ruby said thinking back. "When Garnet was born I didn't think she was going to make it at first. I kept licking her but she wouldn't make a sound. I remember whimpering and then Sapphire's reassuring growl from the other of the door. That's when Garnet decided she wanted to make some kind of noise." Ruby sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to her signaling for Pearl to sit beside her.

"I guess I should of started by telling you Sapphire comes from a pure breed fox family. So you can imagine how happy her folks were when she announced her mating to me. But as time went on they slowly accepted me. Now when her mother saw the pup since she was in the room with the birthing nurses. Her lips curled back in a sneer. She said that I should get rid of Garnet and try again because she was a runt and would probably die before her first shift." Ruby laughed and it did nothing but send shivers down Pearl's back. "I saw red after that and lost it. I almost attacked anyone who got close to my pup. Eventually I had got them all out the room. I locked the door and curled back around her. I ignored the scuffle and snarls that were going on on the other side of the door. When silence did finally come Sapphire's voice broke through to me. She told me she wouldn't dare let anyone take our pup away from us and that she attacked her own mother for even suggesting such a thing within her either of our presences. I cried finally knowing it was only just me and my mate. I told her how sorry I was that I could only give her this one tiny pup. But she told me she didn't care that she would love her if she only came out with three legs because she was hers. Then I heard her lay down on the ground saying she would keep guard. And all through the night she asked me questions about our pup how she was doing, what she looked like, if she was a fox like her or a beautiful wolf like me, what color were her eyes, what did I want to name her, etc."

Ruby stopped talking causing Pearl to look over at her and not the painting in front of her and see her smiling. "Nothing ever beats the look Sapphire had when I finally opened the door to let her see our pup." Ruby leaned over to her and whispered. "Don't tell her I told you this but she cried." Pearl laughed lightly. "She was so happy and excited she didn't know what to do with herself."

"Did you ever encounter any problems with her being so small? You know besides the eye thing." Pearl asked looking at a panting of Garnet in her human form. Her first one if she had to guess. Garnet looked so small and adorable in most of the pictures. It was easy to see she was happy to pose for her mother so the painting could be done.

"No nothing besides her being small for awhile." Ruby said scrunching up her face in thought. "She was small for a long time but she was healthy and happy and that's all that mattered to us. When she first shifted it was such a surprise." Ruby laughed. "I mean who wouldn't be surprised waking up to a human child pulling on your ear."

Pearl laughed to. "Yeah that would surprise me to." Pearl said looking around at more paintings as a comfortable silence fell between them. Garnet was indeed small but she did begin to sprout it seems. Growing way taller than her shorter parents. The two woman didn't seem to mind. In fact they looked so very proud if the art was anything to go off of.

* * *

Pearl knocked on the door before entering Stevens classroom.

"Hi Pearl!" Steven and Connie yelled from the back.

She waved at the two of them as she went up and shook the teachers hand. "Hi my name is Lars and I'm so happy you decided to do this. The kids have been looking forward to it." Lars said as he gave her the open floor.

Pearl nodded as she took the stool offered to her. "Alright um my name is Pearl and I'm Queen Garnets slave." Pearl said introducing herself.

One kid raised her had and she pointed to them. "You're very pretty." The little girl said giving Pearl a shy smile.

"Thank you sweetie and you're very pretty. All of you are and never let anyone tell you other wise." Pearl said making the whole class beam at her. "Hmm where should I start?" Pearl mused as another child raised their hand.

"How old are you?" A little boy asked.

"Five hundred years old." Pearl said making them all gasp.

"You're much older than the Queen!" Another little boy yelled with excitement.

"Yes I am. I'm probably old than most of your parents." Pearl said as she finally new where she wanted to start. "Humans and humans with gem blood different very much. If you have gem blood you live longer, are able to fully shift, and might be born with special abilities. There's a good chance you could be bigger or taller than a human. Most of us are also smarter than average human because our brains hold more information and process things differently."

"Like the Queen having future visions?"

"Yes." Pearl nodded at the question. "But she doesn't use it as much. Only when needed. I know others being able to control water or even air." Pearl said thinking of Lapis and Opal. "Most with gem blood are just born really strong and fast or you could."

"What about shifting?"

"I know of wolves, foxes, all kinds of were cats, bears, snakes, vampires, dragons, and all kinds of hybrids. We can shift fully into our were form unlike humans who can only do ears and a tail. When we're born it's in our were form. It actually takes a couple of months or a year until we're able to shift into our human form. Then it's like learning how to do everything all over again." Pearl laughed shaking her head remembering all the baby shifters she's encountered. "It takes a little time but you soon get the hang of it. Humans however are born in their human form and can take a little longer when trying to shift and learning how to control it"

"How long can people with gem blood live?"

"Hmm I'm not sure I've people who were over six thousand years old." Pearl said with a shrug. It wasn't the truth but she wasn't going to give them a real answer.

"Whoa! Do you think you'll live that long?"

"Only time will tell." Pearl said hoping she could have as much time with Garnet as she could get.

"How does being a alpha, beta, or omega differ from humans and people with gem blood?"

"Human alphas heal slower than us but that's about it. Betas are the same. They heal the same and betas are the only ones where females have periods and the males do not get knots. However they are still able to have children or be mated to a alpha or omega. Although they do not possess the stamina to keep up with either during a heat or a rut. Human omegas heal slower than we do but that is it. There's really not much of a difference." Pearl said with a shrug.

"Um." Pearl looked over to a little boy who was playing with his fingers. "Then what about people who are mated to people with gem blood? How does it usually end." He looked up at Pearl with a look that only wanted the truth and nothing more.

She sighed and held his gaze. "They will live their life out together but when the human dies. The person with gem blood doesn't usually move on. They live the rest of their life with the memory of their mate." The little boy nodded returning his eyes to his hands. Pearl watched him wipe his tears away. She felt like maybe she shouldn't have told him but he wasn't getting the truth at home. And he was going to find out one way or another. At least it was a nice way. She left out the part where most people usually killed their selves when their human mate died as to not be alone.

"If one of your parents have gem blood are you going to get it as well?" A little girl asked excitedly.

"No." Pearl said shaking her head. "It is a chance of fate that you end up with it. Even if both parents have it you may not."

The little girl pouted at the answer she got. "That's unfair."

"The world is unfair." Pearl said making her nod in agreement.

"Did you fight in the war?"

The question caught Pearl off guard so bad that she stiffened. It was like time froze and she couldn't breath or even move. She didn't know how long she had been like that. It could have been mere minutes but it felt like days.

"Pearl?" A had connected with her shoulder and she flinched so bad that the stool fell over. She was gasping for air looking like a crazed animal as she looked around the room. Lars was in front of her and everyone was giving her worried looks.

"Are you alright?" Lars tried again but didn't try to make contact again. She nodded looking over to Connie's and Steven worried looks. "Yeah I'm ok and I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"It's ok." Lars said offering her a sad smile. "I've heard about the war." He said picking up the stool and placing it against the wall.

Pearl wrapped her arms around herself protectively as she took another calming breath. She gave the class a small smile. "Sorry for scaring you all but the war isn't one of my best memories. I hope I've answered most of your questions." Pearl said turning to Lars who thanked her again. She thanked him for having her before she left.

She shifted as soon as she was outside the school. Jumping along the roof tops until she made it to the castle. She sighed walking through the halls to get to her garden. She couldn't believe she freaked like that in front of all those kids or even Steven and Connie. She jumped up into her favorite tree hoping she didn't scare them to much. Deciding to just lie down on the branch and wait for her mate.

* * *

Garnet finding a bobcat laying down in a tree became one of her favorite things recently. She shifted and circled around the tree.

"Are you just going to do that all day?" Pearl asked smirking down at her.

"If I can help it." Garnet said sitting on her hide so she could look up at her mate better.

Pearl rolled her eyes as she sat up and stretched on the branch. She jumped down a couple feet from Garnet letting the sun warm up her fur. "I take it you being here means we're ready to go?" Pearl asked titling her head at Garnet adorably.

Garnet couldn't keep her tail from wagging as she watched her. "Yup." She said going over and nuzzling her.

"Where is the carriage then?" Pearl asked nuzzling back.

"In front of the castle gates." Garnet said as they were at the back of the castle. She blinked and Pearl was no longer in front of her. She looked around but looked up to the roof when she heard a giggle.

"Race you there." Pearl said taking off running across the roof top. Garnet was running next to her in a second. Garnet shifted back and winked at Pearl. She was fast but Pearl wasn't even running more like jogging. "I'm sorry but you'll have to be faster than that sweetie." Pearl said with a wink of her own. She was gone faster than Garnet had ever seen anybody move. She looked up ahead to see the bobcat leap off the roof and shift back into her human form.

When Garnet made to the carriage Pearl was petting one of the horses and smiling at her. "It took you long enough."

Garnet mocked her as she got up into the carriage. "Show off." She grumbled taking the reins.

"Only for you." Pearl said taking her seat beside her. She kissed her cheek but Garnet continued to pout.

Pearl huffed rolling her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but first we have to get the horses to the outside enclosure then we'll be walking the rest of the way." Garnet explained as they existed the kingdom.

"Hmm ok that doesn't sound to bad." Pearl said leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah I just hope you like it. I picked a pretty peaceful spot for us." Garnet said hoping Pearl would enjoy the experience.

"I don't care as long as I get to spend time with you." Pearl said snuggling into Garnet more as she purred happily.

When they arrived at the enclosure Pearl released the horses and Garnet gathered their things. "How much farther is it?" Pearl asked as she made sure her bag was secure on her back.

"I'll let you know when we get their love." Garnet said taking her hand.

Garnet led the way into the forest. They talked about anything to everything. Pearl had them stopping every now and then to point out different plants or animals that she new. Garnet didn't have the heart to rush her to their camp site. Seeing Pearl talk passionately about anything was always a amazing sight to her. Garnet started tell they were close so she pulled Pearl close to her.

"Close your eyes." Garnet asked smiling when Pearl did so right away.

"Why?" Pearl asked as Garnet put her hands on her hips and began walking.

"Because we're almost there." Garnet said leaning down and nipping at the back of neck making Pearl mewl.

"Garnet no teasing." Pearl whined. Hands going down to lace with the ones on her hips.

Garnet laughed as they came to a stop. "You're right." She leaned down close to the others ear. "There'll be time for that later." She smiled when Pearl blushed out all the way up to her ears. "You can look now."

Pearl gasped when she opened her eyes and Garnet waited with baited breath for her response. They were in a rather large opening in the forest. The trees were tall but the sky was still showing a lot. Their was bond off to the right and giant boulders on the left. "Oh it's beautiful." Pearl turned to Garnet her hands clasped and she swears she could see stars in her eyes. Steven's influence no doubt. She released a breath and visible relaxed. Pearl gave her a confused look. "Did you think I would not like it?"

"Well there's always that chance." Garnet said taking a knee to take off her huge bag. "Since I have to be the one to pick the place. There's always a chance you may not like it and I have to find something else. I brought you here because I found this place as a kid when the war was over. I would come here sometimes even though my parents told me not to. I wanted to end our courtship in a place that is special to me and could hopefully be special to you one day too." Garnet rocked when a weight landed on her back.

"I told you I would like any place as long as I'm with you." Pearl mumbled into the back of her neck. "But I'm happy you decided to end it here." Pearl said as she kissed the back of her neck.

Pearl copied her by taking off her bag and they began to set up their camp sit. Pearl busied herself with gathering wood for the camp fire as Garnet attempted to but their tent together. Pearl threw the last pile of wood that she had gathered in her huge pile. She looked over to see how her mate was doing and laugh. Garnet hadn't even staked anything in the ground yet.

"Do you need any help?" Pearl asked walking over to the alpha.

Garnet sighed defeated. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I could do this a couple days ago."

Pearl took pity on the other woman and took over. "It's alright tents can be a bit tricky. Why don't you finish setting up whatever else you need to." Pearl said shooing the sulking the alpha away.

"I can go hunt something for dinner." Garnet proposed ready to try again at proving herself.

Pearl chuckled as she went over to her mate. Pearl pulled her down and kissed her softly. "If you come into any sort of trouble just howl and I'll come. Okay." Pearl said so seriously it had her heart skipping. She nodded as she backed away and shifted. "I'll be here when you get back." Pearl said waving her off. Garnet looked over her shoulder once more to see Pearl's smiling face before running and disappearing into the forest.

True to her word Pearl was there staring up at the stars. The tent was up and the fire was blazing. "Welcome back." Pearl said to the wolf waiting at the edge of the forest with a deer in its mouth.

Garnet proudly drug the deer into the campsite. Pearl shifted when the deer was dropped at her feet. She went around it and licked Garnets bloody muzzle. "Thank you so much." Pearl said nipping at her neck and Garnet preened just like any other time her slave gave her attention.

Pearl stepped back expecting the alpha to eat first. Garnet looked from her to the deer and back again. When Pearl didn't seem to get it she nudged the omega to the meat. Pearl finally realized that Garnet wanted her to eat first and she squeaked walking up to the body. Garnet knew Pearl would be blushing if she was in her human form as she looked back at Garnet. Her tail wagged happily as Pearl started to eat. She laid down thinking she would eat when her mate had her full. Pearl had other plans however as she grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her close to the dead animal.

"Eat with me." Pearl said giving her a bloody smirked.

Garnet shook her head as she started to eat with her. Pearl was certainly different. When they had their full Garnet drug the carcass away from them so scavengers wouldn't bother them throughout the night. When she returned Pearl was kneeling with a present in her lap.

"What's that?" Garnet asked as she shifted back into her human form.

"It's a gift for you." Pearl said biting her lip nervously.

"For me." Garnet repeated as she took the gift Pearl that Pearl was handing her.

Pearl stopped stilled her hands before she could rip of the wrapping paper. "If you don't like them please let me know. This is a courting gift for you. This is something the less dominate do in my culture at the end of a courtship."

Garnet pulled her close by the ring on her collar and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to love anything you get me because it's from you. My lovely slave and beautiful mate." Garnet smiled when she earned the blush she wanted. She opened the box and gasped when she pulled out the white leather cuffs with golden buckles.

"Well you're mines and I wanted something to show it and match my collar. I found a lady who was making them in the southern part of the kingdom." Pearl explained flexing her fingers nervously. She hoped her mate wouldn't think they were a bit much.

"Can you put them on for me?" Garnet asked smiling at Pearl. A wide smile spread across Pearl's face as she quickly nodded and set to work. Garnet rolled her wrist around looking at her accessories. "I love them." She said and Pearl's face lit up.

"I think some deserves a special treat." Garnet said standing up. "Turn around and fold your arms behind your back." Pearl listened without question knowing what might be coming after a week of her heat. She held still as Garnet came back and removed her clothes. Her arms returned to her back like Garnet instructed.

"You're such a good girl." Garnet said tying her arms up. "I bet your slutty body already knows what's coming." Garnet tied the rope to the back of Pearls collar. She pulled on the rope testing it. Smirking when Pearl shuddered but didn't move. "Alright can you lay down on your back for me?" Pearl again listened and carefully laid down so she wouldn't fall.

Pearl's breath hitched as Garnet stripped in front of her. The alphas body always got her squirming. Garnet kneeled between her legs and smiled as she rubbed the thighs that opened so easily for her. "I'm so happy your mines Pearl. I know that this was suppose to be finished a week ago but." Garnets smile widened. "Your heat came and that couldn't exactly be but off." Pearl blushed as she tried not to move so much. "I forgot to mention that the end of our courtship comes with a second mating bite over the heart. Is that okay with you? I mean intend to receive yours as well."

Dammit Pearl thought. How can this woman keep doing this to her heart. "Garnet! Please I'm being you do something. I can't take it anymore. Make me up as much as you want and I'll wear everyone of them proudly but please mate." Pearl gasped at the end of her rant because Garnet was lapping at her folds. Rolling her tongue around her clit and then sucking it into her mouth. Pearl mewled and moaned as she tried to arch into her mouth. The alpha pressed her back into the ground and raked her nails down her thigh. Pearl choked her own self to look down at Garnet. She loved the way the collar dug into her throat. She came with a loud cry as Garnet thrust two fingers inside her. "Fuck yes!" Pearl panted as Garnet set a harsh pace.

Garnet growled and Pearl came again body squeezing her fingers. "What did I say about your manners." Garnet said stopping her fingers and Pearls almost cried.

"Please alpha fuck me like the slutty bitch I am. I want to cum by your hands and your hands alone. I want to taste your delicious cum and milk you dry." Pearl begged baring her neck for her mate. Showing off her mating mark.

"Fuck Pearl!" Garnet snarled pumping her fingers again. "You have no idea the shit you do to me!" She moved up and sucked on a nipple and tweaked the other. She was honestly not expecting her slave to say any of that. She bite down and pulled on the nipple making Pearl arch into her. She released it and quickly switched to the next.

"Please Garnet I want you inside me." Pearl moaned before her mate kissed her.

"As you wish." Garnet said rolling over and pulling Pearl on top of her. She pushed inside Pearl filling her to the brim. Pearl sighed happily at being full again. "Get to moving bitch." Garnet said smacking her ass. Pearl moaned as she started to slide up and down the cock splitting her open.

"Look at you choking yourself as you ride me. So beautiful." Garnet said enjoying herself. She reached up and pulled Pearls mouth open with her thumbs. Her thumbs rubbed over Pearls tongue as the omega licked at her fingers. "You love having something moving in your mouth don't you." Garnet smirked feeling Pearl release on her cock but not slowing her pace.

"Such a good bitch." Garnet said three fingers deep in her mouth as she slapped her tits. "God I bet you could do this all day if I made you." She caught Pearls eye and flipped them over. "I wouldn't even have to make you would I?" Garnet asked pounding her into the ground.

"No mate!" Pearl screamed as she came again gasping as Garnet came had squeezed her throat.

"Yes that's right bitch. You would just love to be a used by my cock all day. Happily giving me all your holes to fill with my cum." Garnets other went to rub Pearls nub as she felt her knot grow.

She slammed her knot into her mate as she sunk her fangs into the flesh under Pearls tit above her heart. Pearl gagged as her body shook with pleasure and no signs of coming done anytime soon. Garnet nuzzled and licked around her mark before going up to her first mating mark and doing the same. Pearl laid limp in her arms moaning when their hips were moved.

"I told you I would fill you up everyday and I meant it." Garnet moaned as she felt her mate start to milk her again.

Pearl rolled them back over slowly. She groaned as the knot moved inside her. "Can you hold up your tits for me? I want to suck them alpha." Pearl said licking her lips.

"My perfect slutty bitch." Garnet cooed raised her breast up to meet Pearls mouth.

She moaned as Pearls tongue flicked across her nipples. Pearl sucked on them both as she slowly rocked on her knot. She was milking the alpha as she bite down on the nubs in her mouth. Garnet was a whimpering mess below her and she loved it. Loved that she was the only one ever to make the alpha come undone like this. She rocked a little harder and arched knowing what would drive the alpha crazy. She knew if she looked a mess Garnet would cum faster. As soon as she felt the cock trapped inside her swell again she sunk in fangs in the same spot as her mate had done.

"Mine." Pearl said licking the mark.

"Yours." Garnet moaned pulling her up to kiss her.

* * *

A howl woke Pearl up the next morning. She stumbled out of tent looking around for her mate. She didn't bother with clothes as she followed the ending of the howl. She hoped her mate was okay. A roar echoed out making her stop in her tracks. She knew that sound.

"No no no!" She said as she moved faster through the trees.

She figured she was getting close when the forest started to look destroyed. She gasped when she saw Garnet on the ground with her leg badly broken. "Garnet!" She cried landing in front of her and doing a quick look over of her wounds.

"Pearl run! I don't know what that is and I can't protect you!" Garnet said as she cried. She didn't understand why her leg wasn't healing or even what the thing was that attacked her. The beast roared again gaining their attention.

"Pearl run!" Garnet said as the beast was getting ready to charge again. Pearl stood up but Garnet couldn't see her face as she turned to face the beast. "Pearl it's to strong! Just run!" Garnet said not believing her mate was going to try and fight the beast.

Pearl didn't even acknowledge her cries as the beast charged. Pearl never wanted this to happen. She had hoped, prayed, begged that this part of her life was behind her and that she would never have to deal with it again. "Damn you." Pearl said as the beast charged at her.

"Damn you and damn her." Pearl said as she punched the beast in the gem that reflected in the light.

Garnet watched the beast sore through the air after Pearl punched it. Then it's body was gone like it poofed and some broken pieces fell to the ground. Garnet turned her attention back to her mate. She couldn't see that well but it looked like she was crying.

"P-Pearl?" Garnet saw her fall to her knees and scream before everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

Garnet slowly blinked into her surroundings as she came to. It was still a little blurry but her mind was coming back to her. It looked like she was in her room but she shouldn't be. She should be out with Pearl. Pearl. Her memories finally came back to her. The end of their courtship, Pearl's gift, her trying to hunt for them some breakfast, that beast attacking her and breaking her leg, Pearl showing up and defeating the beast and then she guessed she passed out. She moved her leg experimental to test it out. She sighed finding out it was healed.

"You're awake." She turned to the side to see Pearl sitting beside her with her with her head on her knees.

"How long have I been out?" Garnet asked slowly sitting up.

"Not that long we got back a little while ago." Pearl said with a distant look in her eyes.

Garnet recalled just before she passed out how Pearl looked. She knew she saw her crying just before falling to her knees. "Why didn't you run?"

Pearl was quite for a while choosing to stare at the covers instead of Garnets curious eyes. She sighed hand reaching over to gently hold Garnets hand. "Because I love with you." Pearl said looking up at her mate. "How can you expect me to just leave you behind? I will protect you with everything I have."

"What even was that thing? It attacked me and my leg wasn't healing. Then you just show up and know exactly how to defeat it." Garnet said frowning a little. "You're faster, stronger, and smarter than any one I've ever come across." Pearl bit her lip and looked away. "Pearl please say something." Garnet said taking her hand in both of hers and squeezing. "Talk to me. Don't shut me out. I need some answers."

Pearl didn't want to have this talk. She never wanted to have this talk. She was so stupid to think that this part of her life would never pop up again. "I'm sorry." Pearl whispered as she slipped her hand from hers.

"Pearl?" Garnet questioned and the hurt tone made Pearls heart ache.

"When I-" Pearl took a shuddering breath still not meeting the Queens eyes. "After I tell you and you decide that you want nothing to do with me anymore. I'll leave and you won't have to see me ever again." She held up a hand silencing the protest her mate was sure to say. "Just trust me on this one. I don't want you to say anything just yet. Just wait until the end." She waited until Garnet nodded.

Pearl sat there for a moment gathering her thoughts. There was a lot to tell but she wouldn't go into every detail. Wouldn't describe every little thing because that would be horrid. "Did you know humans were the first to inhabit this planet? There were no people with gem blood at first. That is until earth was invaded by gems. A advance race of conquering organisms that just wanted to use earth however they saw fit. They were going to destroy humans but they had their own group of rebels that stopped them. They were the gems sent to live along side us and see if the planet could be of use to them. Those gems wanted to try living with us. Sort of coexisting. Except their higher ups weren't happy with that so a war broke out and in the end it was decided that they would try to live with us. But all the humans weren't happy with it. How could they be? The gem war destroyed most of their planet, their families, their lives. The wanted them gone and treated them badly. And in return the gems did the same."

"There were humans though that mated with gems and that's how humans with gem blood came along. It took a while but they were excepted by humans faster than the gems. Probably because they had all the things gems did but they could still bleed like humans. Could still die like humans regardless of the gem on their body. That made the gems furious and gems who devoted to home world came up with a plan. After six thousand years of being on this miserable planet. They were going to get off. But not before taking it for themselves. Thus a war was started. Gems versus humans, humans with gem blood, and even some of their own who decided that this planet was worth protecting."

"I was born to a extremely rare litter. A litter of four omega females. Our mother was a were snake who lived out in the forest. Our sire was just a passing were cat who helped out with her heat. My mother may have been poor but she wasn't stupid or weak. During the time that I was born there wasn't really schools so my mom taught us. She was the one who taught me about gem history. My life was peaceful with my mother and my sitters before the war broke out." Pearl sighed sadly her trembling hands clinging to each other. "I still remember that day. The day me and my sisters came home to find my mother being raped on the kitchen floor by different gems. They hadn't taken notice of us to busy destroying our mother. I had my sisters go hide before a grabbed a knife off the floor. My hands were trembling so bad and my tears were making it hard to see but I couldn't leave. She was my mother. I needed to save her. I forced my body to move and before a knew it there were four bodies on the floor. I dropped the knife and finally cried."

* * *

 _"Don't cry yet your job isn't over." The sound of her mothers voice made her jump. "Pearl come on sweetie. I need you to pick up that knife again and shatter their gems. They're not like you and your sisters. They're full blooded gems so you have to destroy their gems or they'll regenerate." Her mothers voice sounded so soft like it was drifting in and out. It never sounded like anything of the sort. It was strong and vibrant._

 _She picked up the knife again and stared down at the gems. She didn't want to do it. She was basically killing but she needed to do so for my family. The gems started to glow and that's when she struck. Bringing the blunt end of the handle on the knife down and down again until broken pieces remained. Her mother called out to her and she was at her side in a second._

 _"I don't have much time left." She said looking up at her. "I need you to take care of Pink, Yellow, and Blue for me while I'm gone."_

 _"Mother please!" She cried out clutching her hand._

 _"I love all my children and I have tried to keep you all as safe as possible but in the end I couldn't even do that."_

 _"Mother no you-"_

 _"Hush now child I need you to take your sisters and get out of here. They looked like a scouting group so a search party should be here soon. Take them and run."_

 _"Mother no. We need you." She looked down and her mother was gone. Left behind was her shell of a body._

 _Her cries alerted her sisters and they came out of hiding. Pearl let them morn while she picked up a sword that probably belonged to one of the soldiers. She knew they had heard the conversation with her mother and she was happy to not have to repeat any of it. She don't think she could at the time. She needed to get them out of there and she needed to do so soon. Taking Blue's hand. She guided them out of the house. They had only walked a few miles before we were spotted. Her gem abilities had developed faster than her sisters did so of course she fought for them. She wasn't as fast or as strong as the soldiers but she held her ground and got back up when she was knocked down._

 _"Stop!" A voice echoed out through the trees around them._

 _She blinked and the soldiers in front of her were gone in a blur. Their gems falling to the ground unharmed. That is until a metal covered foot crushed them. She stumbled back so the new stranger wouldn't tower over me. The woman with rainbow colored hair laughed at her. She growled and swung wildly at her._

 _"Settle down runt. I just saved your ass. I think thanks are in order." The stranger caught her sword and easily snapped it in two with her one hands._

 _"Don't patronize her Bismuth." Another woman walked up and took off her helmet to reveal long pink flowing curly hair. She looked like an angel of death that Pearl read about once. Pretty but crafted by the devil himself. "I want her."_

 _Pearl gasped stumbling again only to fall on the ground because the woman was looking at her. Her sisters came running out of their hiding spot panicked. They all clung to each other as they looked at the two woman. "A litter huh?" Bismuth said looking them over. "What do you want to do?"_

 _"You guys came from that house back their in the forest didn't you?" The pink haired woman asked as she kneeled in front of them. She offered them a sweet smile but they still cowered._

 _"Why?" Pearl's sharp eyes meet hers._

 _"Why you!" Bismuth growled snatching up Pearl by her hair. "You disrespectful brat! When the Queen asks you a question you answer her." When Pearl didn't answer Bismuth smirked looking down at her siblings. "If I were you I would be giving away anything asked of me."_

 _Pearl looked down at her sister scared faces and scowled. Why did their mother have to die? Why wasn't she strong enough to protect them? Why were things turning out like this? "What do you want?" Pearl asked looking away from the pleased smirk forming on the rainbow haired woman's face._

 _"I want you to come with us." The pink hair woman said who had not stopped staring at her sisters yet. "I want you to serve me. I saw what happened in the house. I saw the look in your eyes when you shattered those gems. All you need to do is come with me and your sisters will be safe. I'll have them sent somewhere safe and away from the war. Out of dangers way." The pink woman smiled again. The smile that had Pearls insides turning. She had never seen a smile look so deadly before. "Or we can leave all of you here and let the soldiers find you. Take you back to their base and have their way with you until you eventually die. And all before any of you reach your first heat. Gems can be such barbarians when it comes to omegas."_

 _Pearl looked down at her sisters as the woman talked. Pink the rash were was shaking unbelief, Yellow the loud mouth were was crying uncontrollably, and Blue the mute were was crying and trying to bury herself in the other two. A thing the were did when she was scared. They were all scared Pearl included. How was this life. How were those the only options being given to her. She had a feeling if she refused her sisters would be killed right were they trembled and she would be forced to go with them anyway. Pearl looked at the pink haired woman before turning back to the other. She dug her nails into the arm that was holding her up. The woman released her with a surprised yelp. When Pearl hit the ground her sisters surrounded her._

 _"No Pearl please." Pink said knowing that look in her sisters eyes. Once she's made up her mind about something that was it._

 _"Please Pearl." Yellow begged along with Pink._

 _Blue's hands were shaking to bad for her to sign anything so she just cried into Pearl bloody shirt. Pearl smiled sadly down at her as she pet her head._

 _"I have to go." Pearl said looking up at the other two. "If I do then you'll all be safe. You'll be far away from the war."_

 _"What about you?!" Yellow cried hugging her too._

 _"Who cares? As long as all of you are safe I'll be ok." Pearl said as she started to cry. "Besides who will do it if I don't?"_

 _"Idiot! We care." Pink choked as she hugged her sisters tight._

 _"I love you guys." Was the last thing she said to her sisters as the pink haired woman took her hand . Pearl looked back the entire time until she couldn't see her sisters being carried off by Bismuth in a different direction._

 _"My name is Rose. What's yours?" The woman asked as she guided Pearl through the forest._

 _"Pearl." Pearl mumbled._

 _Rose stopped and pulled Pearl up to her face by the hand she held. "I don't like it when people mumble. When you speak to me you will be loud and clear. I will be Queen one day and I deserve to be treated as such." Rose said with a steady voice that held no malice but the threat was clear._

 _"I'm sorry I understand." Pearl said baring her neck like her mother had taught her._

 _Rose smiled as she placed her back on the ground and continued their walked. They came to the edge of a campground. "Is this were you stay?" Pearl asked looking around._

 _Rose didn't say anything as she pulled out a knife and Pearl tried to run away Rose caught the back of her shirt. "Calm down this isn't for you." Rose said and Pearl relaxed. She watched her take the knife and slice her own hand open. She grabbed Pearls jaw and forced her to open her mouth. "You will pledge your loyalty to me by drinking my blood." Pearl struggled. She didn't want to do that. What kind of freak was this lady. "If you do not pledge your loyalty to me I can always kill your sisters or just get one of them to replace you. That pink haired one looked like she could do the job."_

 _Pearl stopped struggling at the mention of her sister. They were the only reason she was doing this. So what if she had to drink blood it could be something worse. Rose released her jaw when she saw the fight leave her eyes. Pearl sniffed the blood that was running from the cut in the alphas hand. It didn't smell like regular blood. It smelled like those flowers she found that one time in the bush outside their house. They looked so pretty and smelled sweet and also made her feel calm. She happily went to grab one to show her mother and sisters but when she grabbed it. It seemed like it stabbed her. After that she went and asked her mother thinking it could be harmful to her in some way. Her mother only waved her off saying it was thorns. That type of flower had those on it's stems. The smell and beautiful appearance always pulled people in but the thorns reminded them how deadly it could be. She started to drink from the cut. She hated roses._

 _Pearl soon found her mind going blank and her body losing feeling as she fell to the ground. A sweet laugh filled Pearls ears as she laid on the ground unable to move her body. "Oh Pearl the look that I saw in your eyes in the kitchen as you shattered those gems made me what to break you." Rose said and Pearl heard a sword being drawn. "You see Pearl I will be Queen one day it is something that I have always envisioned for myself. But you see I am far to impatient to wait until my mother passes the crown down to me and with the way this war is going who knows how long that will take. So I decided to take my own destiny into me hands. I plan on destroying anything and everyone that gets in my way. No matter the cost." The sword was stabbed into the ground before her face. "Along the way of this slow and steady process. I realized that this was going to take forever so I found another way." Rose said so cheerfully Pearl wished she could run. "I found that my tears have healing powers so I gave the humans healing water. I gained there trust through that. Loyalty through pretending to care. Then I found something interesting about my blood once it encounters someone who is gem. They turn into these beast. These deformed mutated beast. I call it corruption." Rose laughed this time a airy and light sound. "I'm not good with names. I soon learned that the beast though could be trained but they were still beast. Now humans that have gem blood are a entirely different story. So far it's worked out great. I mean look at how Bismuth turned out. She still has little glitches here and there but nothing that I can't break. You though Pearl. I saw something. A spark that could be the key to my problems. The key to this world problems. So let me do this for you Pearl. Show you a different life. A life devoted to fighting and serving for me. Your Queen." Pearl wanted to cry. To fade from this world as quickly as possible. Rose was crazy. A sick freak who needed help and to let Pearl go. "Pearl don't disappoint me." Rose said so close to Pearls ear that she would scream if she could._

 _"Renegade."_

* * *

 _When Pearl came back to she dropped the swords from her hands. She looked around at the burning campsite where bodies and body pieces littered the ground. The smell of burning flesh and blood flooded the air as well as soaked her skin. She threw up. All of this done by her hands. But it wasn't really her hands. She wiped her mouth when she heard clapping behind her. Her hands where grabbed after she wobbled to her feet._

 _"Pearl that was wonderful! You were amazing!" Rose said with the biggest smile as she stood on top someone's crushed head. Pearl felt her stomach turn again ready to let go of everything that she didn't have._

 _"But-" A hand connected with her cheek sending her head snapping to one side._

 _"From this day forward. Don't ever question me. You will do what you are told and when you are told to do it. Do I make myself clear?" Rose asked glaring at her._

 _Pearl couldn't stop the choked sob that escaped her lips as she nodded. Rose let her go with disgust as she looked around proudly. Pearl didn't know how to feel. After murdering but not really murdering all this people. She didn't really do it herself. Whatever Rose did to her killed all these people. She was trapped inside her own body and was able to be of witness to these things._

 _"Pearl." Rose called out to her breaking through her thoughts. "It's time to go."_

 _"Yes my Queen." Pearl said as bittersweet as it tasted on her tongue._

 _That was the last day Pearl saw her sisters and the first day at being Queen Rose's killing machine. Her slave._

* * *

 _When a Rose could not win people over she sent Pearl in. People welcomed a child into their lives with open arms always. Once she was settled in then Bismuth would come next. Pearl would act as if she was her sire. Bismuth would give her Rose's blood and the commands the future Queen had. This continued all the way until the war came to a head. Pearl was a teenager by then. Rose had gathered much fame and loyalty by then. Her little group had even grew. Crazy Lace, Biggs, and Snowflake were sent on their own solo missions most of the time but other than that they were sent along with Pearl._

 _And just like anything else with time they became friends after working together for so long. Friends with all of their true selves. It was the closest thing to a family Pearl had seen in years. So it made since that it should be taken from her. It happened when Crazy Lace was questioning should they still be doing this to Pearl. If they should just runaway with her. They weren't that close but close enough for bonding to be somewhere in the future. Biggs reminded her that they wouldn't get far. Rose would probably put the word out for their heads and have them before dawn at her feet._

 _"You're right about that." Rose scared them as she entered the tattered hut they had. She took a seat at the table and propped her head up on her hand. Bismuth came in through the window and grabbed Pearl._

 _"Pearl!" The group of three yelled together but knew better than to take action._

 _"You honestly think I didn't know how any of you felt?" Rose asked as timid eyes turned to her. "I've known for months now. I knew it was a possibility when I assigned you three to watch her. I just didn't think you would all start to turn on me so soon. I mean Pearls always ready to slit my throat but she knows better than that." Rose said giving said slave a blinding smile. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you." Rose assured them giving them the same sweet smile Pearl has come to hate more than anything. "I'm just going to watch."_

 _The trio and Pearls eyes widen as Bismuth popped the cap to a vile. "Please Rose please." Pearl begged as she struggled against Bismuth's strength. "No." She cried as the blood landed on her tongue and her and mind slipped from her control._

 _"Renegade." Rose's lovely voice echoed out._

 _"Pearl?" Crazy Lace questioned as she watched her former friend take the sword from Bismuth. "It's us. You don't have to do this."_

 _Pearl only tilted her head before her sword had cut Crazy Lace in half and before the other two could even scream or try to run. Their heads were rolled over to Rose's feet._

 _"I think I like you better like this." Rose said as Pearl kneeled in front of her. She ran her fingers over the braid in Pearls hair. Snowflake did it so her long hair would be out of the way. "I hate it. Get rid of it." Pearl cut her hair off at the end of Rose's sentence. "There now you don't have to worry about long hair."_

 _"Yes my Queen." Pearl said with her head bowed._

 _"I have brought your armor." Rose said as Bismuth emptied a sack onto the floor. "Kill them all. Leave no one alive." Pearl nodded and preceded to put on her armor. "And make it quick. I hate this village. It's so dirty." Rose said flinging her hair over her shoulder. "I wouldn't even be here if I didn't need to take care of them." Rose said kicking one of the heads away from her._

 _"Yes my Queen." Pearl said putting her helmet on and leaving hut._

 _"The doses that she needs to receive are getting smaller." Bismuth mused as they listened to the village peoples screams._

 _"Yes." Rose said smiling dreamily. "I knew she would be the perfect one for me. For this." Her smile grew as smoke entered the air._

* * *

 _When the finale war begun Rose made sure to stay by her mothers side for the perfect moment to strike. Why her mother had chosen to side with the gems and not her sisters who were fighting for earth was beyond her. She took down another solider and looked over to see her sister Jasper fighting two of them. She went back to fighting her own battles. She wanted her mother to think she was getting the upper hand. When she saw her moment she signaled for Pearl to enter the battle. Pearl went straight for her mother already knowing her target. The older were didn't stand a chance against her. She quickly over powered her and the pink Queen left herself open long enough for Pearl stab her straight through her gem. The battle came to a halt as the dying Queen's scream carried throughout the air. Pearl pulled her blade free and stepped to the side to allow the body to meet the ground. She kneeled as Rose came over to her. Rose smiled as she bent down to pick up the crown from her mothers head. She didn't bother acknowledging the scream behind her. She already knew who it was as she placed the crown on her head. She turned at the sound of clinking metal to meet her sisters glare over Pearls shoulder. She knew Jasper would be no problem for her slave._

 _"How could you!" Jasper yelled as she was thrusted back by Pearl._

 _"Fu fu she's already gone. There's no need for your anger now sister. It won't do you any good to cry over a dead body." Rose said turning from her sisters tearful glare._

 _She turned and addressed the people around her. "My mother is no longer with us. And I have taken her place. If you were under her control kneel before me and pledge your loyalty to me. I do not fight for them gems and with me in power you will never see another war." Rose said and everyone began to look around each other. Murmuring to one another. "If you do not then I'll have you killed right here and now." She held their gazes and watched them kneel one by one. Then she turned to Pearl. "Kill any gem left."_

 _She looked away and to the Queens that stood just on the other side of the battle felid. "My fellow monarchs. I wish to end this war here and now. I have already started to take care of the gems so you needn't worry about them any more. And after today they shall be no more."_

 _"How long have you had this planned?" The Blue haired Queen asked as she lowered her weapons._

 _Rose gave a beautiful smile that took their breath away. "Years."_

* * *

 _Pearl was but in the back after that. Only brought out for extreme measures and to prove a point. She tried to regain some control over her life but Rose was always there to remind her that she was hers and nothing else. She was a prisoner with no chance of escape. Rose used her how she saw fit and Pearl let her. Why wouldn't she? She had nothing left. She had no family. No friends. She had nothing worth living for._

* * *

"When you use to see me with her. Didn't you wonder why I have never had a collar own?" Pearl asked Garnet who was oddly silent. "I had one but it wasn't visible. It was the scent of roses."

"A part of me knows she's not done with me yet. That she wouldn't just give up her prized possession so easily. I was so stupid for starting to believe she would. I know deep down that she's going to come back for me and make me destroy everything." Pearl whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "And I won't be able to stop. Won't be able to go against her." Pearl wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I love you Garnet and I meant what I said about protecting you. Maybe if she comes I can get to her before she has the chance."

She looked over to her mate to see her shaking and holding the covers in a deadly grip. "Garnet?" She reached out to touch her but Garnet knocked her hand away before she could touch her. Pearl didn't even flinch when terrified eyes turned to her. She had seen worse. She only smiled sadly. "I see." She carefully backed away and got off the bed. "This is why I stopped you before from speaking on things you knew nothing about."

Pearl tsked as she slowly reached up and took off the white collar that had made a home around her neck. She sighed and let her fingers slowly glide over the leather before placing it on the bed. She gave the terrified alpha one last look before she took her leave. After all she had done. Whether she was in control or not. She didn't deserve a happy ending.

Garnet didn't move until the door close. She let the sobs tumble from her mouth as she tried to muffle them with her hand. Why did it have to be her Pearl. Her slave. A monster. A killer. A murder. And if what she said was true then that would make her a puppet as well. Her mind could only focus on that for little before going back to when she was younger and was first developing her future visions. She would see different scenes of this knight. But unlike all the other knights she looked up. This one was always covered in blood. Always standing amongst dead bodies, shattered gems, and flames. She had come to associate the terrifying knight with something from nightmares. The last vision she had was of the knight burying their sword deep within a pink haired lady. Who her younger self could only assume was a Queen from the crooked crown on her head. Then the scene would slide over to Jasper. The now strong were looked small and utterly broken in the vision as she watched her mother be killed.

Garnet had fell in love with the person who killed one of her bestfriends mother. She had given her collar to the reason she only used her future visions when needed. Pearl. She looked around the room to see if the other were was there. The were was gone though. She had left after seeing the terrified face that she wore but how could she not be scared? Finding out the truth about Pearl was. There were no words to describe it really.

She didn't know what she wanted right now. But she knew she still loved Pearl. " _I'll leave and you won't have to see me ever_ _again_." Her eyes went to the collar at the end of the bed.

"Why did it turn out like this?" Garnet asked no one as she curled up around herself.

* * *

A bobcat slowly walked down the empty streets of the kingdom. Every now and then she would stop and rub the tears away from her eyes. After turning on another block she had made it to her destination. She scratched against the door a couple times and then waited.

A half asleep Stevonnie opened the door. "Hello?" She mumbled without opening her eyes. Something gently pawed at her leg and she looked down. "Pearl?" She asked squatting down. She woke up all the way when she saw the tears in the omegas eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked as she pet her on the head. Pearl nuzzled her way into her arms and Stevonnie easily picked her up. "Come on mom. We can talk about it in the morning."

Pearl knew it was a sleepy mistake but she relished in it anyway. They entered the alphas bedroom where the two little betas were curled around each other asleep. Stevonnie placed Pearl on the bed and watched her walk over to the other two. Steven was in his were form and Connie was holding him.

"I like to sleep like a starfish." Stevonnie said with a quiet laugh. "But I think I can make an exception for tonight." She watched Pearl lick the two betas on their faces waking them up. Steven opened his eyes wagging his tail. He was sleepy but happy to see Pearl.

Connie mumbled rubbing her eyes as Pearl laid down behind her. She turned and nuzzled her way under Pearls neck as pearl opened her arms for her. "Tomorrow I want answers on why mom is here and my sire isn't with her."

Steven snuffled his way over and laid down on top of them. "Pearl no fighting with sire."

Stevonnie wrapped arm around all three as she buried her nose in Pearls neck. "Good night mom."

Pearl purred as she closed her eyes. The embrace that she was in was nice but it wasn't the one she wanted. A howl rung out in the distance. A tear rolled down her furry cheek as she looked at the window. She knew sleep wouldn't come to her that easily.

And across the kingdom in the castle a wolf found herself in the same state.

* * *

A lion looked out at the kingdom from on top of the castle and sighed. She thought things were finally looking up for the lost bobcat but she had hoped to soon. It would seem that her chance of complete happiness was still a little ways off. The story that she had witnessed through eavesdropping ears. Did not settle the ach in her heart for the other were. She got up and jumped down from her perch. A walk on the beach seemed like a lovely idea to ease her nerves. A swim in the ocean would even be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl slipped out before the sun came up. As much as she did owe them an explanation as to why she showed up on their doorstep in the middle of the night. She really didn't feel like having to go through all that again. She didn't want other people who were close to her to look at her the same way her mate did. She touched her naked neck and sighed. Could she even still call her that. She shifted so she wouldn't be recognized since she didn't have a collar own. And staying in the kingdom right now just wasn't the best thing to do. She could run in to Garnet or someone else. She decided to go see what had the beast outside of its territory. They usually didn't get very close to civilization anymore. She put more pep in her step when she thought about going hunting. The hunt would help her relive some stress. A hare would put up a good chase.

* * *

Garnet rubbed her temples irritated. She hadn't slept at all last night. She didn't know how bad not having her mate by her side would affect her so much. She missed Pearl but she didn't think she could face her right now. Everything that Pearl told her kept rolling around in her head. She growled. How was she suppose to protect her people if she didn't know if or when Rose would even attack?

Rose.

She knocked the stack on of papers on to the floor. Rose was the root of all her problems. If she could rid this world of her she would.

"Whoa G, what happened?" Amethyst asked as she came back in the room with a hand full of papers. "You don't look so good." She took a good look as her friend. She had never seen her so tired or lost before. She walked over stepping on the papers and not caring to get a closer look. "Are you okay?"

Garnet turned away from her concerned eyes. "I'm fine."

"Yeah very convincing." Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." She gave the alpha a pointed look when she continued to ignore her. "Garnet." She growled but still her friend still would not look at her. Before she could say anything more Jasper and Sugilite walked in laughing but it died off when they looked at the other two.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked looking from one friend to another.

Sugilite sighed taking a seat at the table. "So she told you?"

"What have I told you about mind reading? Ask before you do so!" Garnet snarled at her lieutenant.

"Whatever." Sugilite said with a shrug.

"How long have you known?" Garnet asked clearly annoyed from someone else knowing before she did.

"After we first trained together. It was easy for me to see that she was holding back but she was still giving me a run for my money. I wanted to know why and it is sorta my job." Sugilite said now staring down at the table. "Although I wish I hadn't. The only other person I told was Opal. That wasn't a secret I wanted to keep on my own."

"And you didn't think I should know?" Garnet asked now standing as she leaned on the table like she was ready to strike the other were. "Didn't you think it would be important?! She is my mate for crying out loud! If I had known I wouldn't-"

"You wouldn't have what!?" Sugilite snarled coping her pose. "You wouldn't have mated her?! Are you serious right now Garnet!? Pearl! The real Pearl trapped away in her own mind didn't have anything to do with anything! It was Ros-"

"Um guys!" Amethyst yelled breaking up the screaming match. She nearly jumped out of her skin when double glares were sent her way. She hid behind Jasper who bared her fangs at the other two alphas.

"Stop it you two! There's no need for you to be scaring Amethyst. We only want in on the conversation!" Grabbing Amethyst's hand she gently coaxed the scared beta from behind her. "It's ok Amethyst I'm here and they didn't mean it."

"Yeah I didn't mean it Amethyst. I was just being a asshole. Forgive me?" Sugilite deflated instantly at realizing what she had done. She truly did not mean to turn on her friend like that but Garnet was being a infuriating idiot!

"Ok." Amethyst said letting Jasper hold her in her lap as she took a seat. "Can we know now?" She asked quietly fearing she might anger them again. Jasper rumbled in her chest as she rubbed her back getting her to relax.

Sugilite looked back over to Garnet who gave a warning growl. Sugilite bared her teeth as she sent Garnets memories over to their friends. Garnet sagged back into her chair as she watched the other two faces go through a series of emotions. Amethyst was openly crying as she tried to scrub away her tears. She got out of chair and went to hug Garnet. "I didn't want anybody else seeing her like that. It's bad enough that I have to." Garnet said rubbing her hair.

Amethyst shook her head pulling away. "I have to go. Pearl needs someone right now. Someone who knows it all and can still see her for who she is."

"Amethyst." Garnet whispered. That person should be her but it just wasn't right now. She couldn't force herself and Pearl wouldn't either. Amethyst gently nuzzled her before pulling out of her arms.

Sugilite opened her arms for her shorter friend. Amethyst didn't need a farther invitation as she ran around the table and tackled her hips. "Be careful." Sugilite said giving her a squeeze before releasing her.

Amethyst nodded casting a glance at Jasper who hadn't moved yet. Sugilite gave her a reassuring smile as she nudged her towards the door. It was silent after the door closed. They were all hoping the other would speak first.

"I knew." Jasper whispered looking at the table with empty eyes. Eyes Garnet hadn't seen since Jasper wandered into her kingdom.

Sugilite sent a worried look to Garnet. "You Knew?" She asked Jasper slowly as if things would start making since.

Jasper nodded. "A few days after the war ended I saw it with my own eyes. I saw my sister-" Jasper stopped talking. She released a shuddering breath those memories still haunted her some nights.

* * *

 _Jasper was walking through the halls. Her mothers funeral had just ended but she was the only one to attend it besides the priest. Her mother was her world since she didn't have much friends. She thought about yelling at her sister again and set off towards the older alphas room. She stopped short of the cracked door when she heard grunting and chains shaking. She eyed the cracked door and looked around the empty hallway before she crept closer. She gasped when she peeked in. Rose was thrusting into a woman who was chained to the wall. The woman was crying but she made no sound. Her eyes fell towards Jasper but they had no life in them. When her sister finished she dropped the woman's legs and pulled up her pants._

 _"Oh would you stop crying already." Rose said rolling her eyes. "I know I'm a good fuck." Rose said but the woman didn't move or say a word. "You know things would be easier for you if you started to enjoy the position you're in. I can give you anything you want and the life you would have never had on your own." When the woman didn't say anything Rose tsked and walked away. "Your going to always be like that I guess but no matter. I like the other you better."_

 _Jasper's nose twitched as she smelt roses. The woman's head snapped up and she struggled against her metal cuffs. "No!" The woman screeched before she went limp._

 _"None of that now Pearl. It's no use.." Her sister said squatting down in front of the unmoving woman. "Renegade." The woman raised her head up as her body went into a kneeling position. "Hi." Rose said stroking the woman's cheek._

 _Jasper shuddered when she saw the woman's eyes. The eyes of the woman that had killed her mother. They looked so void of everything and it frightened her. What had her sister done to this woman. To make her go from lifeless, horrified, to whatever this was._

 _"Hello my Queen. What is it you wish for me to do." Pearl asked unmoving as she spoke._

 _"Nothing." Rose said smiling at her. "I just wanted to let you know that I won't use you for a while. I have what I need for a while." Pearl nodded and Rose continued. "But while you're in there you should try and talk to her. Get her to see things aren't so bad. She could really make the best of things."_

 _Pearl nodded again and then looked over towards the door making Jasper gasp. "Yes my Queen and what of your sister? She has been watching us for some time."_

 _Rose laughed full and long as she stood up. "Let her be. I'm sure she'll be gone by the morning." Jasper heard her sister say as she ran away from the door._

 _She really hated this family. Family? No she hated the people she shared blood with. They either left her behind or she looked back to see them ready to stab her in the back. So she'll listen to her sister for the first time since they were little and leave. She'll be gone before morning without a doubt._

* * *

The other to alphas finally recognized their friend again when she was done talking. "So again yes I knew. I knew what was being done to Pearl and how it wasn't her fault. Yes I'm scared of her. Terrified really but so is she. She's been alive for five hundred years and for more than four hundred she's been a prisoner. Pearl is more victim then any of us. Yeah we have the right to be scared. She has more blood on her hands than anyone else in history. But." Jasper looked over at Garnet. "She's still Pearl. The nerdy, loving, caring, careful, lecturing, nurturing, strong omega that fell in love with you. That became apart of our family." Garnet bit her lip as she looked away from her unable to hold her gaze. "She has been through so much but she finally put her trust in someone who honestly didn't see her a killing machine or a sex machine. Someone who just wanted her for her. Someone who set her free. Someone who she experienced her first heat with. Someone who returned her love. And you're telling me you're just going to throw all that away because you are scared?" Garnet didn't answer her. She couldn't. To busy crying.

Sugilite sighed as she walked over and pulled the broken alpha into her arms. She rubbed her back soothingly. "Have you ever thought about how Pearl feels? She's been scared of herself for almost her entire life. And when she finally thought it was behind her. That she found someone who truly loves her. It smacked her right in the face and reminded her of everything she hates about herself." Sugilite pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You know what the last thing I read from her mind was?"

"What?" Garnet mumbled as she relaxed back into Jaspers arms.

"She was happy that Rose made it so she couldn't take her own life. Isn't that funny? To hear Pearl being happy about something Rose did to her?" Sugilite said with a dry laugh. "Can you imagine why that was?" Garnet shook her head. "Because if she was able to go through with it. She wouldn't have meet you. Her savior. The love of her life."

Jasper squeezed her tighter. "Fusion." Garnet laughed at the old nick name. Jasper gave it to her when she seen her eyes for the very first time. One red and the other blue and had a ring of purple. "Hurry up and get Pearl back before you lose her forever."

* * *

Amethyst went to get her mate. Peridot could find anyone. No matter where they are. All she needs is a name.

"Hey babe!" Peridot said smiling at the dragon that landed in front of her.

"I need your help finding Pearl." Amethyst said getting straight to the point.

Peridot nodded jumping up on her back. She knew that was her wife's serious voice. "What's going on?" She asked as Amethyst flew back up into the air. "I'll tell you later. Now which way?" Amethyst asked as she flew out of the kingdom.

"Go to the left. She went into the forest by the outside enclosures." Peridot said and Amethyst glided to the left. "Fly over the forest and I'll tell you when to stop." Amethyst nodded as she flew a little faster.

Peridot hoped Pearl was okay. It took something serious for Amethyst to get into action. Peridot looked down after a while and saw the spot where Pearl would be coming up. "Down there!" She said holding on tighter as her mate descended.

When they landed Peridot jumped off and Amethyst folded up her wings. And there was Pearl sitting on a bolder talking to a huge group of beast looking things. It didn't seem that Pearl was in any danger so they headed for her with caution. They stopped when the beast talking to Pearl looked at them.

"Are they with you old one?" It asked and Pearl gave them a sideways glance before returning her attention to the beast.

"Do not pay them any mind. For they are here for me. Now please continue." The bobcat encouraged the best.

"Yes like I was saying. The one that attacked your mate did not come from our pack. In fact he did not even come from around here. He showed up a couple days before the attack. He looked fairly beaten. Looked like he had just escaped from someone. I was thinking a hunter maybe but the strangest thing is that he smelled like roses. So I don't think it could have been a hunter but a savage none the less. We may not live as long as those who have gem blood but our stories are still passed down on how we came to be. I'm sure you yourself remember." He said the last part so quietly that Pearl was sure and thankful she was the only one to hear.

Pearl nodded her head. "Thank you for sharing with me. And I wish you good luck on your packs immigration." The beast nodded and made a soft sound at his pack. The little ones whined as everyone started moving out. Pearl smiled down at them as they walked by. She sighed when they were all gone.

"So those look like the beast that attacked Garnet." Amethyst said when her and Peridot walked over. Peridot gave her a look but she knew it would be included in the talk later.

Pearl regarded her and the look made both betas feel small. "How much do you know?" Pearl squinted her eyes at them.

"My mate knows nothing yet but I know what Garnet knows." Amethyst said watching Pearl with eyes Peridot doesn't see to often. Pearl frowned at the ground.

"You can tell her that I won't stay on her lands much longer. I was planning on leaving after I had a talk with the beasts actually." Pearl sighed as she got up to stretch. "She didn't need to send her guard dogs. I can see my way out." Pearl shifted and hopped down from the boulder.

"Wait!" Amethyst said making Pearl look over her shoulder. "You're really just going to leave like that? Did we not matter as much as we thought."

"You don't think I want to stay here with all of you?! With her!" Pearl said with a snarl as she turned back to face them. They flinched both fighting not to look away. "She doesn't want me anymore! She knows I'm a monster." Pearl whined the last part.

"No P-" Amethyst attempted.

"Don't." Pearl said glaring at her. "Just don't Amethyst. You weren't there and you didn't see the way she looked at me. She might have loved me but I'm sure she doesn't anymore. Not after knowing the truth about me." Pearl sighed as she looked at her two friends. "Tell her I'll never stop loving her." Pearl turned to leave but the sound of Amethyst laughing made her stop in her tracks.

"You're stupid if you think I'm telling her that." Amethyst stepped in front of Peridot who was looking back and forth between the two. "Why don't you tell her yourself."

"I just sai-"

"Yeah I don't give a damn about that. You don't honestly think I'm just going to let you walk away?" Amethyst gave a dry laugh and shook her head when Pearl gave her a bored look. "You're dummier than I thought."

"Excuse me!" Pearl yelled glaring at her.

"Amethyst stop picking fights!" Peridot yelled pulling on the end of her tail.

"Yeah you should listen to her." Pearl hissed.

"Why you're just omega?" Amethyst said and her whole body became covered in purple flames.

Peridot jumped back from the heat. "Don't listen to her Pearl your more than just a omega!" Peridot yelled covering her face from the heat coming off of Amethyst's body.

"Then prove me wrong!" Amethyst shot into the air as purple flames hurled their way to Pearl. Peridot watched with unbelieving eyes as Pearl back engulfed by the flames. "Guess you're not so strong no-" Amethyst was sent spiraling to the ground at a unbelieving speed.

"Amethyst!" Peridot screeched grabbing on to a tree as the ground broke apart from the crater the other beta's body made.

Pearl was slowing descending down to the ground as the dust cleared. "I don't want to fight you Amethyst." Pearl said as the dragon got up with great difficulty. She groaned internally. She shouldn't be doing this but she knew Amethyst wouldn't get it any other way.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either." Amethyst growled her tail whipping around on the ground before it zig around and struck Pearl. Pearl quickly dodged coming out of her thoughts. Amethyst was on her in a second shifted back. She easily dodged the fury of punches sent at her. Amethyst swung around and kicked her a few feet away. "We know you didn't ask for what happened to but it did." Pearl scowled and kicked her sending her flying before she could think of regaining her stance. Amethyst shifted and flapped her wings. Her purple flamed body fluttered in the wind as she struggled to keep it together. "So what if you killed people! Just come home and we can work past it!" Amethyst panted down at her. Amethyst blinked and Pearl was in front of her with her hand around her throat. She gasped Pearl shouldn't be touching her. No one should when she was using her powers. Her flames were the hottest around and she couldn't always control them. "Pearl stop! Let go your hand!"

Pearl tsked as her glare intensified. The flames were burning her hand and arm but she didn't care. She'll heal. "I didn't just kill people. I murdered thousands! Billions!" Pearl said as tears breamed her eyes. "I killed the gems. There are no more. It took me a week and a half but I shattered every living gem on this planet. I killed the innocent. The indifferent. The unborn." Amethyst gasped as tears rolled done Pearl's face and her grip tightened. "So you're not just going to stand their and tell me we can work past it! There is no way past it!" Amethyst gasped for air when Pearl was no longer in front of her. "I'm sorry." Pearl whispered knocking her out. The dragons flames died away as she fell down to the ground.

"Amethyst!" Peridot yelled as she slithered over to where the dragon lay. She shifted back and cradle as much of Amethyst head as she could. Pearl landed softly beside them. "Thank you for going easy on her." Peridot said looking up and giving her a watery smile.

Pearl frowned. "You shouldn't be thanking me. I hurt her but the two of you still consider me a friend."

Peridot laughed wiping her tears. "You are stupid." She said and laughed more when Pearl pulled a face. "It's because you are our friend. And you can't stand there and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in our position." Peridot continued as realization set in for the other were. "Besides she's scrappy and always gets hurt like this. She'll be fine." Pearl nodded stiffly. "You don't have to come back right now but just think about it." Peridot raised a hand silencing her protest. "This might not seem like a lot coming from me but it's my job to see beauty in old worn out things or trash and show that to the world. So my eyes are sharp. What I'm getting at is Pearl you are one of the most beautiful people I've had the chance of meeting. You may come from something dark but you're still shining blindingly bright."

Amethyst groaned stirring awake and shifting back. "Peri's usually right about these types of things so you should listen P." Amethyst said peeking her eyes open to crack a smile up at the omega. "You more than just a war machine, a murderer, a shield, a omega, a puppet." She coughed and Peridot stroked her hair lovingly. "You're Pearl. And that's all that matters to us. To Peri. To everyone. So we'll all be waiting for you when you come back." Amethyst said raising a shaking fist up towards her. Pearl stared down in awe at the two smiling faces. Having friends was such a strange thing when she had the time to think about it but that didn't stop her hand from raising on its own. In fact it encouraged it along with the smile on her face as well.

* * *

"You're to reckless."

Amethyst felt the soft splatter of tears on her face. It was just the two of them now. Pearl had left in a blur a while ago. "Don't cry Peri."

"She could of killed you" Peridot retorted holding her closer.

"I knew she wouldn't." Amethyst said enjoying the closeness.

Pearl had messed her up pretty bad but Amethyst knew it wouldn't go farther than that. Pearl was holding back like she always does when it evolved the people she loves. She wondered did the were even notice that herself. She laughed making Peridot look down at her confused. Probably not she's been acting pretty stupid lately.

"There's nothing funny about this." Peridot said sniffing upset that Amethyst could find anything funny right now.

"Yeah you're right."

* * *

Garnet had been replaying what Pearl told her over and over again in her head. Something was standing out to her but she didn't know what. Then it clicked. Pearl had sisters.

"Pearl has sisters!" Garnet gasped as the description of the other weres came into her head. She knew of two weres exactly like that. She sent word for Jasper and Sugilite even though it was nearing dark. She knew that they would be just leaving the gym right about now.

"What's up?" Jasper asked as her and Sugilite came walking into her room.

"I know where Pearls sisters are! Well two of them but that's a start." Garnet said with a tired smile.

"Wait how do you know?" Jasper said giving her a confused disbelieving look.

Garnet rolled her eyes. "The both of you should know you've seen them before." She groaned when the other two continued to look at her confused. "Queen Azraq and Queen Jaune. Their slaves. Jasper your aunts."

"How do you know for sure? I don't think Pearl could take it if it wasn't." Sugilite said thinking of how heart broken the slave would be.

"I'm very sure. I feel it in my gut." Garnet said nodding at them. Her feelings about things have never led them wrong before. "I'm going to send a letter and ask them to meet with Pearl and I."

"I'm sure they'll do it with no problem. They're both pretty nice and understanding." Jasper said clasping her shoulder. It was kind of crazy to believe the slaves that her aunts went on about in their letters were Pearls sisters.

"It's good that you're showing her you love her through your actions but don't forget to show it here." Sugilite said pointing at her eyes. Garnet blinked confused at the finger in front of her before looking up at her taller friend. "If your eyes don't show the love that's in your heart then all your actions will be meaningless." She ruffled her hair and Garnet swatted her hand away with a growl. "Oh ho ho." Sugilite gave her a mischievous smile. "You think your tough now?" She snatched her up in a head lock and gave her a noogie.

"Not so tough now are you fusion." Jasper laughed as Sugilite dragged them out of the room with Garnet trying to fight her off.

* * *

 **Authors Note***

 ****Azraq means blue in Arabic and Jaune means yellow in French.  
Garnet- wolf, Pearl- bobcat, Steven- wolf, Connie- cougar, Stevonnie- hybrid vamp/wolf, Amethyst- dragon, Peridot- snake, Lapis- fox, Jasper- tiger, the rubies- bears, Opal- bear, Sugilite- vamp, Sapphire- fox, Ruby- wolf, Greg- wolf, Bismuth- vamp, Rose- dragon


	8. Chapter 8

Pearl wasn't surprised when she found herself walking on the endless beach. It was enchanting and it was nice. She had no clue which way she was going but that was ok. Sighing she stopped and looked out towards the ocean. Even though the moon had just came out the waves were barely there. Pearl shifted and walked over to the little sand hill that was probably made early in the day. She took a seat and reclined back against it. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming relaxing breath. "This is probably one of the craziest and dangerous ideas I've ever had in awhile." Pearl said venturing into her mind.

* * *

 _She opened her eyes and came face to face with a door. Over the many years of her life she had learned and experienced many different things. One of those was to interact with her other side that Rose had created. She opened the door and released a breath through her nose. They hadn't talked in a while because Bird (What her other side liked to be called. Which was ridiculous if you actually took the time to think about. There was nothing free about Bird's existence.) and her didn't really see eye to eye on a lot of things. Bird was always ready to jump and do whatever Rose wanted while Pearl would rather slit her own throat. That was why it was dangerous talking to her like this. Pearl had found out on more than one occasion that Bird could take over her body. That is if Pearl let her guard done. A room finally came into view after she seeing knowing but candles and gas lights. On the outside Pearl and Bird shared the same resemblance since they are the same person but in here that wasn't the case. Neither wanted to look alike for these things and it wasn't needed. So Bird's hair and gem was black. She wore a half of a black shirt that had a white star on it and black panties._

 _"You changed the place around." Pearl commented as went and got comfortable on the couch. Tucking her knees under her as she looked around._

 _"You keep surprising me Pearl." Bird said looking up from where she sat at the table. She had been simply drawing Amethyst in her dragon form but as purple flames from the fight earlier._

 _Pearl raised a eyebrow at her. "I do? How so?" Bird wasn't much for being amused by anything._

 _Bird laughed lightly as shrugged. "How can I not? You are here. Before now I thought we would of went crawling back to Rose. Then when Garnet opened her heart and home to us because she said she wanted us. You gave in so easily even though there have been countless others trying to do the same thing for their own personal gain. How could you have known that she wasn't the same." She sighed looking over to Pearl. "If we're going to be honest then it was her eyes."_

 _"Yeah." Pearl said smiling softly as she remembered. "They held nothing but the truth and longing for me." When Bird's eyes quickly found the table again Pearl felt the hurt. "Bird?"_

 _"It's nothing." Bird mumbled twirling her pencil around in her hand. Pearl had never seen Bird react like this. This was new and so was the room or house or whatever Bird was calling this. It was usually just some random outside landscape. "It's not nothing. I've never seen you show any ounce of emotion before."_

 _Bird was quiet for a while and Pearl knew she was gathering her thoughts. "I never thought I could show them either. I thought I was just a puppet and puppet only. So imagine my surprise when I started to get the same butterflies you do when Garnet holds our hand, kisses our forehead, or holds us close. I think I went crazy for a day or two. I just didn't know how to handle it. Everything was new and rush and I liked it. No I loved it. Garnets different from Rose. And I don't want her to be Rose either." Pearl sat there shocked as she watched tears fall from Bird's face. "I've been happy for a while now but I ignored the nagging feeling that I'm not made for happiness or anything close. I know you hate me. I'm use to that feeling. But when Garnet looked at you. At us. The way she did." Bird sobbed into her hands. "I know what I have done is unforgivable. Unspeakable. Is it really to much for a puppet to ask for a happy ending? Why can't anybody see that I didn't ask to be made. That I can't control my body when she gives me a order it just reacts. Why can't everyone see who the real face under the helmet was." Pearl was just at a lost of words as she. It felt uncomfortable to sit there and not know what to do. She didn't want to watch Bird fall apart like this. "Why can't they all see it was Rose. Why can't they all but the blame on her for ruining so many lives. It's not like I didn't try to break free. That I knew I would never see our sisters again. That I was really going to be her prisoner forever. Forced to kill people all the time. If I didn't then she would hurt us. My mental state could handle it but I knew yours couldn't. So it was easier on us both to do what I was told. To not question it."_

 _Pearl got up on shaky legs as she made her way over to Bird. She slowly kneeled in front of her and held her hands. "I know what you think of me. What everyone thinks of me. I just wanted you to know why. Meeting Garnet has changed things for me. made me see them differently. Experience them differently. I would go away if I could Pearl." Bird whispered so honestly making Pearl want to shield her from the world. She gasped when she felt Pearl lick her face. "Pearl?" She questioned closing one eye so Pearl could lick away her tears._

 _Pearl's purred as she cleaned away the tears. She had done this. Made it where Bird had no one to lean one. She's always been reaching out to her, trying to make things better for her, or just taking over when Pearl couldn't stop being stubborn so they wouldn't die. She should of known better or paid attention to the signs. None of this was Pearl's fault and it surely wasn't Bird's fault. She was the real puppet here. And to hear how she felt made Pearl want to cry and beg her for forgiveness. She knew how it felt when Garnet looked at her but she knows it must of broke Bird to see it. Knowing it was because of her._

 _"I'm sorry." Pearl said pulling Bird down into her lap and hugging her close._

 _Bird hesitated before she returned the embrace. "Why are you sorry? I don't blame you for hating me." Bird whispered into Pearl's peach colored hair._

 _Pearl shook her head and nosed her way into her neck. "I'm sorry for hating you. I should of made a attempt to be your friend. To get to know you." It was mumbled against her neck but Bird heard it. "I've been out here making friends but you haven't had the chance to make any."_

 _"I feel what you feel and vice versus. Which is crap because you have experienced nothing but pain from this puppet." Bird said pulling reluctantly away from Pearl. "You probably didn't come for this. Probably just to see if I was staying in line." Bird gestured about the place. "I would say I'm pretty much in the line so you can go." Bird said from where she was straddling Pearl's lap. More tears came to her eyes at the thought of being alone again but she pushed it down and blinked them away._

 _"No." Pearl said surprising her as she looked up at her. "You are not a puppet. You are your own person. You have you own thoughts, wants, beliefs. Your own everything because you're you and I'm me." Pearl gently stroked her back and Bird blushed a light red. "It's true I came in here to check on you but that's because a lot has happened. I should have come sooner though." Pearl said looking away only for Bird to bring her face back._

 _"It's ok."_

 _Pearl turned her head and kissed her palm. "You're to forgiving."_

 _Bird chuckled as she stroked the others cheeks. "So are you." Pearl smiled closing her eyes when Bird leaned in kissed her gem. "I've always loved you."_

* * *

"I've always loved you to." Pearl said opening her eyes.

She sat up and sighed more content with herself. She hadn't ever felt so whole in her entire life before. A splash of the waves against her feet alerted her to not being alone. She looked in front of her to see a huge lion sitting out on the water. Even through the waves the lion stayed on top of the water just watching her.

"Hello." Pearl said trying to see if it was a were or not.

The lion nodded down to the water and Pearl crawled forward with uncertainty. She gasped when she saw her reflection but a laugh bubbled its way out of her mouth as she reached up and traced her gem. It was the same but had a black tint to it now and her eyes. Oh her eyes. They were still the same blue but now the had a swirl of black in them. She shifted and jumping around happily. A huff made her remember she was not alone. She jumped around embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled but the lion only laughed opening a portal in front of it.

Pearl hadn't seen anyone do that since the war. The lion jumped through it and another opened beside Pearl. She yelped jumping away. The lion laughed at her as it landed on the sand. It circled around her but Pearl had a feeling it wasn't dangerous. The lion nudged her and took off running with Pearl giving chase. They laughed and splashed around in the ocean chasing each other in circles. Knocking into each other. They collided tumbling and rolling while in a fit of giggles the whole time. The lion got up shaking her fur and fluffy mane making Pearl squeal as from the flying sand. The lion backed away a little and Pearl titled her head confused. She was having fun and didn't want things to end just yet. Her painful reality would set back in if it did.

The lion shifted and a woman took her its place. Pearl couldn't see her face because it was covered with only her eyes showing through the grey cloth wrapped around her head and shoulders. Pearl watched the way her pink eyes shined even without the moon light before she shifted to. Pearl smiled and extended her hand out towards her. The woman laughed gleefully unclasping the hands behind her back to walk forward and take Pearls hand. Before long they were back to twirling and laughing about on the sand. Not a thought on eithers mind as they matched each others step for step. If it had been then they would have noticed the three pair of eyes on them. Pearl dipped the other woman before throwing her in the air and catching her. They laughed quietly resting their foreheads. Something shifted and the woman noticed but Pearl did not. Pearl frowned as the woman untangled herself from her arms. It deepened as she watched the woman the back away and step back on the water. A portal opened behind her but Pearl didn't want her to leave just yet. Or at least she would have liked to go with her seeing she didn't have to many options left. She took a step forward and the woman winked as she jumped back into the portal. Pearl ran after her but she only caught the waves and not the waving hand. She stared down at the water splashing up against her legs.

"Pearl!" She turned around to see Lapis, Jasper, and Garnet standing just off the board walk looking at her.

"Dammit!" She tsked running out of the water. How could she be so stupid! Lapis fucking had control over water she reminded herself she ran along the sand the way she had came. She should have paid more attention to her surroundings and she would have noticed that she wondered to close to the kingdom. And to prove her earlier statement true a wall of water shot out in front of her but she flipped over it. Her body jumped, twirled and flipped over the water chains that were trying to catch her.

"Pearl please stop!" She heard Lapis shout over the deafening tumble of water in her ears. Two chains caught her on the wrist but she easily broke through them. Another one caught her ankle dragging her up into the air.

It was about to be sliced through as well until Garnet's voice rung out. "Stop!"

Pearl sighed as she hung lifeless in the air. She was ready to take on anything that came her way. She thought she should have headed off towards the dessert as she heard them come near her. Then maybe she wouldn't be dangling in the air like a damn fool right now. The water receded back into the ocean as Pearl dropped to the ground on her feet.

"We know you would out run us but we're asking you not to." Lapis said looking at her friend. She couldn't believe her friend was the knight of history. However she knew what Sugilite had showed her, Peridot, Stevonnie, Connie, and Steven had been truth.

"I didn't mean to be so close to the kingdom. I was actually making my way away from it until I became distracted." Pearl said not daring to look up. She didn't want to see Garnets eyes.

"You don't have to go." Garnet's voice shocked Pearl but she nodded anyway.

"We're going to go." Jasper said taking her wife's hand and leading Lapis away. It was quiet when the other two left. Not even the waves making much noise.

"Well if that's all then I'll be on my way." Pearl said so small that it made Garnet's heart ache.

"Wait!" Her hand shot out and clasped Pearls hand. She whimpered when Pearl bared her neck on reflex. She released her hand and Pearl wrapped her arms around herself. Garnet clenched her fists and sighed. "I know where your sisters are. Well two of them." Pearl finally looked at her with so much hope searching her eyes for any lies. "I sent out a letter to see them and as soon as I get word that we can see them. We'll go right away." Pearl smiled and rubbed away the tears on her face.

"I know we have a lot to work on but will you please come home. I don't want you to leave. I love you. It just needs to take time to settle in. It's not everyday that I fall for the woman who is the very reason I only use future vision when needed." Pearl looked up at her with wide eyes but Garnet shook her head. "We're going to work past it and it was just a shock really. I don't think I could ever really let you go. It may take time but I'll always come for you." Garnet said lacing their fingers together. "Now what do you say we head home and finally get some sleep." Pearl looked down at their hands and nodded.

* * *

When Garnet opened the door to their room her lips were assaulted by another pair of lips and arms wrapped around her neck. She groaned as she threw the person off knowing who the lips belonged to. "Jamie!" She yelled down at the Omega glaring up at her.

"Garnet what the fuck!" Jamie said attempting to stand up only to be yanked into the air. He yelped when he looked down at another angry omega. "Eh replaced me so soon?" He joked as nervous laughter came out his mouth. Pearl growled and he wisely shut up.

"Jamie we haven't seen each other in months and there was nothing to replace. We were only fucking. And Pearl is my mate." Garnet folding up her glasses as she pinched her nose.

"Mate! But Garnet I thought you were going to mate me!" Jamie whined looking over at the alpha. He groaned painfully when his head slammed against the nearby wall.

"Look if I ever see you again near my mate I'll kill you. I should kill you right now for even touching her. She is mine." Pearl snarled in his face before she stepped back and releasing him. She didn't bother watching him run away as she stepped into the room.

"You should burn those sheets. We will not be using them again after someone that you use to fuck was laying in them." Pearl said going into the bathroom to shower.

Garnet didn't even mind having the sheets burned. All she cared about was that Pearl said we so that meant she still hoped for them to be together. She was done putting on the new sheets as by the time Pearl came out the shower. She bit her lip to stop the whine from leaving her lips as she passed the other were to go to the bathroom. Pearl wasn't wearing her favorite button up of the alphas to sleep in. Instead she was going to sleep in her own clothes.

Garnet couldn't stop the next whine that left her lips from seeing Pearl as curled up close to the edge of the bed. She threw the towel on the floor and sighed getting under the sheets. She guessed having her slave there was better than not having her there at all. A little while later Garnet woke up in bed by herself. She probably only dozed off for a little bit before waking up because it was still dark outside. Thinking Pearl ran off again she looked around frantically. She relaxed when she spotted her against the wall looking up at the dark sky.

"It's a little late to be star gazing don't you think?" Garnet attempt at small talk made even her cringe. She dropped her gaze down to the bed spread covering half of her body. She heard Pearl sigh but she didn't want to look back up. She hadn't said anything about Pearls new look yet and she didn't want to chance anything slipping out right now. She laid back down instead and pulled the pillow Pearl usually uses into her arm. She sniffed it and buried her face in it.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." She closed her eyes and imagined Pearl in her arms as she drifted off.

"It's what you wanted after all."


	9. Chapter 9

"Garnet just ask what you want to ask already." Pearl growled in annoyance as she sat down her cup of tea. Garnet had been starring at her none stop all morning. She was hoping her mate would of asked buy now but the alpha only been trying to send secret glances at her.

"Oh um sorry." Garnet said as she shuffled her breakfast around. She was just scared that she might anger her mate.

"It's fine." Pearl sighed looking across the bed at her. "Honestly I don't know why you haven't asked yet."

"I didn't want to make you mad and risk you leaving again." Garnet mumbled glancing at her.

Pearl shook her head. "I want be going anywhere unless that's what you want me." She gave Garnet a small smile.

"So your gem and eyes have black in them now." Garnet said awkwardly not really sure how to say it.

"Yeah." Pearl said with a dopey smile as she touched her gem.

"What happened?" Garnet asked curiously food forgotten.

"Something that should of happened a long time ago." Pearl said as she looked down at the table. "I would tell you but there's no way to really describe it. You would have to see for yourself."

"And can I do that?" Garnet asked gaining her attention again. "Can you show me? I want to know if you'll let me." Garnet said earnestly. She gave Pearl a blinding smile taking her breath away.

Pearl sat there with her mouth open for a minute before nodding. "Y-yeah." She said still in a daze. She moving her hair before her head she nodded again. "Yeah I want you to." She had to admit it was a crazy idea. And she was only shocked because she was about to let someone meet Bird. She hoped Bird wouldn't be mad. They moved their trays of food over to the empty side of bed. Pearl crawled over and sat down in front of Garnet.

"What should I do?" Garnet asked coping her pose.

"Just give me your hands and close your eyes." Pearl said holding her hands out and closing her eyes. Garnet didn't hesitate as Pearl thought she would. She smiled when she felt the alphas hands in hers. "Now take a deep breath and slowly let go." Pearl instructed.

* * *

 _Pearl waited at the beginning the path for Garnet. When Garnet's body fully came through she looked around nervously. She finally turned to Pearl when she heard laughter._

 _"Uh how long have you been standing there?" Garnet asked embarrassed._

 _"The whole time." Pearl said shrugging as she still laughed._

 _"Right." Garnet said as she looked around. "And where are we exactly?"_

 _"My mind." Pearl said motioning a hand to the lit up path._

 _"Your mind?" Garnet asked alarmed._

 _Pearl nodded. "You wanted to know about my new appearance and I'm going to show you."_

 _Pearl started down the path and Garnet quickly followed. Garnet that it was beyond strange to be walking through Pearl's mind. But she guessed that only meant they were going to the deepest part. Her worries stopped when she heard someone singing but it sounded like Pearls voice._

 _Here comes a thought That might alarm me_

 _She looked to the side where Pearl was walking beside her but her lips weren't moving._

 _What someone said and how it harmed me_

 _Garnet only saw a ghost of a smile on her lips._

 _Something I did that failed to be charming Things that I said are suddenly swarming_

 _She sighed and decided to just trust Pearl since she didn't look worried. This was her mind after all._

 _And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch_

 _They came up to a door and Pearl gestured for her to open it._

 _All these little things seem to matter so much_

 _She held her breath as she did. Only for it to come all come rushing out when she saw a woman who looked exactly like Pearl at a table drawing._

 _That they confuse me_

 _"That I might lose me." Pearl sang out making the woman jumped and look up._

 _"P-P-Pearl!" Bird shouted knocking over the chair as she sprouted up. "What's going on?" Bird asked looking from Garnet's shocked face and then back to Pearls calm one._

 _"Well I thought the two of you should meet and get it over with. Plus this will help our relationship move forward." Pearl said as if it was easy enough._

 _Bird sighed as she nervously picked up her chair. "You should have asked me first or at least gave me a heads up." Bird grumbled crossing her arms._

 _Pearl thought she looked cute glaring at the floor. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her kissing her temple. "I'm sorry but if I would have asked would you even have agreed?" She asked rubbing her back and nuzzling her neck._

 _"I would have considered it." Bird pouted as she tired to ignore Pearls nuzzling. "Besides she probably doesn't want to see me or even know me." Pearl sighed sitting down in the chair Bird was just in. She pulled the black haired omega into her lap ignoring her embarrassed protest that she could sit in her own chair._

 _"How do you know I don't want to see you?" Garnet responded just now coming out of her shocked state of their being two Pearl's. The other woman may have looked like Pearl but she could tell they were different. When the woman didn't answer her instead choosing to play with her fingers. Garnet glanced at Pearl who was still nuzzling and licking at the woman neck. She decided to go sit on the couch and not make the woman even more uncomfortable._

 _"Bird." Pearl questioned biting down lightly on her neck._

 _"Yes?" Bird squeaked out with a blush. She squirmed under Garnets stare._

 _"Aren't you going to answer her?" Pearl asked holding her tighter. Bird groaned wondering how she even got put in this situation._

 _"Because you're scared of me." She mumbled still refusing to look at Garnet._

 _"Scared?" Garnet asked catching Pearl's eye. She thought she should be jealous or something but she wasn't. She didn't even think anything of it. "But you're Pearl aren't you? Like her conscience right?"_

 _Bird shook her head. "No. No I'm not like that at all."_

 _"Then what are you?" Garnet pressed. Bird bit her lip and for a second Garnet thought she was going to run._

 _"It's ok. Relax Bird." Pearl said rubbing the other weres sides. Bird whined pitifully and hid her face in her hands. "Just tell her and you'll fill better. Then everything can be worked out. A relationship needs flexibility, love, and trust but if there's a problem. Then it won't work. It'll only just keep falling apart." Pearl kissed along the back of her neck until Bird sighed._

 _"Fine but if this ends badly I will be ban you from coming here for a while." Bird said sitting back up and turning to glare at Pearl._

 _"Have a little faith in me." Garnet joked giving a weak laugh._

 _Bird finally looked at Garnet. "I'm the puppet Rose made." Bird watched Garnets mouth pop open. "Surprise." She said sarcastically. "I guess you never thought you would have to meet me but hey! I'm not so scary in person or at all really unless Rose is pulling the strings." Bird looked around nervously glancing at Garnet every now and then. The alpha hadn't said a word but was still staring at her. Bird whined wanting this to just be over. She turned in Pearls hold and hid in her neck. Pearl rubbed her back gently as she looked at her mate._

 _After what seemed like forever Garnet spoke. "Come here."_

 _Bird whimpered as Pearl untangled their hold on each other. "Go on." Pearl said giving her a little push and comforting smile._

 _Bird kept her gaze on the floor as she went and sat on the couch. "We both know I bit but I don't think it's time for any of that so you can come closer." Garnet huffed a laughed as the omega turned red. She looked over and saw Pearl propped up on the table smirking at her._

 _Bird came closer but not close enough for Garnet it seems. The alpha leaned over and pulled her all the way into her lap. "W-W-What are you d-d-doing!" Bird squealed but she didn't move away._

 _"Making you comfortable. Pearl likes to sit in my lap so I'm guessing you do to." Garnet said watching the were. Bird was trying her best not to move around. She even placed her hands on her knees. Garnet brushed her hair behind her ear making her jump. "Sorry."_

 _"No it's ok." Bird said with a timid smile._

 _"I guess I should start with I'm sorry." Garnet said making Bird look at confused. Garnet waved it away. "Everyone keeps saying it's Rose and I only now just get." She shook her head sighing to herself. "I'm such a idiot."_

 _"A cute idiot." Pearl said from where she was looking at Bird's recent drawing._

 _Garnet rolled her eyes at her slave. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did after I heard the whole story. Anyone would be able to see the truth so again. I'm sorry. So stop doubting yourself. Stop doubting me. You are worth my love and anyone else who wants to love you. Rose isn't here and you are mines. You are free from all that. Worry about it not. It's all the past and we're here in the present looking towards the future." Garnet smiled making the crying omega look at her. "Our future."_

 _Pearl sat down beside them and wrapped her arms around Bird as well. "Like I told you last time. You are your own person and I'm going to start looking for a way to separate us. You deserve a life as well." Pearl kissed the back of her neck as Bird cried harder. Garnet smiled over at her mate and Pearl returned it. "This turned out to be a good idea after all."_

 _"Shut up." Bird said sniffing making the other two laugh._

 _"Hey! Hey! Look this way." Pearl asked sitting back._

 _"Hmm?" Bird turned around and Pearl kissed her. She blushed pulling back. "Don't you find it weird to be kissing yourself?" Bird asked touching her lips._

 _"Nope!" Pearl grinned at her. "Do you Garnet?"_

 _"Not at all." Garnet said smirk back in place._

 _"Wha-" Bird turned right into Garnet's awaiting lips. Bird blushed hiding her face in her hands._

 _"Aww don't be like that." Garnet said rubbing her back along with Pearl._

 _"Yeah." Pearl said as her and Garnet kissed one of her cheeks._

 _"We love you!"_

* * *

Garnet opened her eyes and let her hands fall in front of her. Pearl was there smiling at her big. She lunged forward tackling her in a hug and Pearl laughed. "I love you." Garnet said hovering above her.

"I love you to and I'll never stop." Pearl said holding her cupping her cheek.

Garnet leaned down and gently kissed her. She didn't want another attempt to find out what her life would be like without her mate.

"Let's go get some fresh air. It's well past breakfast so the city should be buzzing with life." Pearl said after a while of cuddling with her mate.

"Wouldn't you like to sleep? You didn't sleep at all last night or I'm guessing since the end of our courtship." Garnet said leaning on her hand to look down a Pearl.

Pearl shrugged playing with her own hair. "This may be disturbing if you think for to long on it but I can go months without sleep before I actually need to sleep."

Garnet hummed rubbing Pearls stomach. Pearl didn't say anything or stop her because she wished for it herself.

"Before we go out I need to put back on your collar." Garnet said getting up to get it. Pearl sat up as well to watch her. She had felt so naked without her beloved collar. "Before I put it on though." Garnet came back and set down on the edge of the bed. "There's something that needs to be done." Pearl had no clue what she was talking about.

"Remember the rules I gave you before I put this collar on you." Pearl nodded looking down ashamed that she had broken them. "Come on I need to hear you say Pearl." Garnet pleaded she didn't like what was about to happen either but it still needed to.

"Y-Yes." Pearl said fidgeting with her fingers.

Garnet placed her hand over them to still her movements. "And do you know which ones you broke?"

Pearl nodded but remembered she needed to answer her mate. "I took my collar off, I put myself in danger, and I left the kingdom without telling anyone."

"That's right baby. I'm not that mad about when you left but the collar and putting yourself in danger are a very big deal to me." Garnet said cupping her cheek. "You're mine and I know you love me but I still thought I was going to lose you in that moment. I would have rather you ran away instead. At least I would have died knowing you would be ok. Now that's over we need to get your punishment out of the way." Pearl whimpered but Garnet quickly shushed her. "I'm going to spank you with my hand. I will only be giving you fifteen strikes for all three."

Garnet gently pulled Pearl closer and laid her down across her lap. "Relax baby." Garnet said gently stroking Pearls back as the other were cried. "It's going to be all over soon baby. All I need you to do is count for me after ever strike. Think you can manage that for me sweetie?" Pearl nodded. "Come on love you need to talk to me right now. I need to hear that you understand." Garnet said gently.

"Yes." Pearl whimpered.

"Alright we'll start when your ready." Garnet said never stopping the rubbing of her slaves back.

Pearl took a deep breath and slowly released it. She gripped Garnets thigh and nodded. "I'm ready."

"OK." Garnet said hand sliding down to Pearls plump rear. She slowly rubbed over it before she struck.

"One!" Pearl cried out.

"Two! Three! Four! Five!" Pearl cried as Garnet rubbed over the cheek she just smacked.

"Your doing so well sweetie. We only have ten more to go. Are you ready?" Garnet asked.

"Y-Yes." Pearl hic-cupped. "Six!" Pearl jumped as Garnet struck close to her thigh.

"I didn't hear you count baby." Garnet said pausing to stroke her butt softly.

"Seven!" Pearl cried wishing that it would be over soon. "Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven!" Pearl gasped whimpering.

"Are you still doing ok Pearl?" Garnet asked massaging the flesh beneath her fingers. She noticed when Pearls breath evened out. "We're almost done just four more to go baby. You've been so good already."

"OK I'm ready." Pearl sniffed closing her eyes again. "Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!" Pearl cried as Garnet gently moved her around to hold her.

"It's ok baby. It's over and you did so good for me." Garnet said shushing her as she held her close. "I love you." She kissed her forehead.

"I love you to." Pearl sniffed wiping her eyes.

"How are you doing? Do you need anything?" Garnet asked scenting her.

"I'm ok but I want my collar please." Pearl said still sniffing.

"Are you sure you don't want to finish healing all the way before you start moving around?" Garnet asked carefully reaching for her slave's collar.

"I'm ok I promise." Pearl said kissing her. "I'm just going to be sore for a while."

"OK whatever you want sweetie." Garnet said kissing her again before reattaching her collar. Pearl sighed nuzzling more into Garnets hold after her collar was put back on.

* * *

Garnet laughed lightly as she watched Pearl argue with Kofi about a better price for meat and fish than he was offering. Pearl could have simply walked in placed a order got it for free or just paid whatever larger amount of money he gave her. Pearl wasn't like that. She demanded to be treated like a regular person because that was the way she carried herself. Her mate even went down to the healing fountain to see if any humans were hurt badly enough that they needed help to get to the clinic. Then there was how she went around the kingdom greeting people. Getting to know them and learning new things from them. She helped people out when they needed, answered questions, or even lend a ear. Pearl was well known around them city and well liked. Not because she was the Queens slave but just for being Pearl. Garnet was proud that her mate was this involved with her people. Well now their people.

"Garnet!" Pearl said latching on to her arm. Garnet chuckled looking down at the excited were. "Tonight we are having some yummy meat! I talked Kofi down." Pearl said beaming proudly.

"And what will we be having?" Garnet asked entertaining her even tough she new the answer.

Pearl scuffed pulling her down the street. "As if I would tell you and ruin the surprise I just worked so hard to get. Kofi is a strong willed man and it takes a great deal to get him to lower anything."

"Yes I suppose your right." Garnet agreed.

"Well of course I am." Pearl said leading them to Peridots paint shop.

Pearl was still filling bad about the fight she had with Amethyst. She wanted to see how her best friend was doing.

"Hello?" She yelled entering the large shop with Garnet. She expected their to be many people around but no one was there.

"In the back P!" She heard Amethyst yell from someone.

"Well she sounds ok." Pearl said relieved.

"Amethyst is fine. She went to the fountain as soon as the two of them got back that day." Garnet said laying a had on her mates shoulder.

Amethyst was in the back posing so Peridot could draw her again. "Hey guys what made you stop by?" She asked not even moving to look at them. She knew Peridot would flip her shit if she did.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Pearl said going over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I shouldn't have fought you even if I was upset."

"Aww shucks P! You care so much." Amethyst teased carefully batting her eyelashes.

"Of course I care about you. You goof ball." Pearl said going over to Peridot. She kissed the shorter woman on the cheek as well.

"It's looking good." Garnet said after looking the painting over.

"Thanks but I can never capture all her beauty." Peridot grunted as she worked.

"Babe your gonna make me cry!" Amethyst yelled.

"If you ruin this painting then you will not be sleeping in our bed with me." Peridot stopped her stroking to glare at Amethyst.

"Ugh." Amethyst groaned rolling her eyes. Pearl and Garnet laughed at the pair.

"I wanted to apologize to you to." Pearl said talking to Peridot.

"Pearl I already told yo-" Peridot looked up to see Pearl giving her big puppy dog eyes. She groaned Steven was the only one she knew who would teach her that.

"You better agree now before she puts tears into it." Garnet said crossing her arms.

"Fine Pearl you big dummy. I forgive you like I will ever time you fuck up now go away." Peridot said turning to hide her blush.

Garnet laughed leading Pearl out of the shop as to not bother their friends again.

"Can we go see Jasper and Lapis next I know I worried them." Pearl asked Garnet.

"Sure where ever you want to go is fine." Garnet said just happy to be with her slave. "Although they're probably having a play date with Opal and Sugilite."

True to her word her best friends were indeed having a play date. Jasper was absolute sucker when it came to her six daughters. She would do anything for them and Sugilite was the same way for her daughter.

"Hey!" Pearl said running up and giving Lapis and Opal a hug as Garnet went to greet her bestfriends.

"Oh!" Lapis eyes lit up as she sniffed Pearl. "Hey guys we'll be right back watch the kids!" Lapis yelled at the alphas. She knew they wouldn't be going anywhere though. Pearl and Opal let themselves be drug into Lapis's house.

"What is it Lapis?" Pearl asked when Lapis through herself at her as soon as the door was closed.

"Pearl! You're pregnant!" Lapis shouted. Omegas were the only ones who could smell if someone was pregnant.

"Oh! Pearl I'm so happy for you!" Opal said joining in on the hug.

"R-Really!?" Pearl said looking down at her belly and back up with tears in her eyes. It was everything that she wanted and more.

"Yes!" Lapis said happily.

"Oh my gosh! It's happening!" Pearl cried tears of joy. "What do I do now?" She asked Opal who lead her to a chair to sit down.

"Oh honey. Well right now you can just be happy and tell Garnet when your ready." Opal said hugging her close.

"Yeah now what you need to be expecting is being horny, food cravings, aches and pains, maybe some sickness, and their are a whole lot of others but those are the most common. You will always need to halfway like the humans do. It'll help the stress on your body a lot. Now when you give birth you'll need to be fully shifted." Lapis said from Opals lap as she held Pearls hands. She was still so excited.

"I already knew most of that but thanks." Pearl said taking her hands back to rub her stomach. "I just can't believe that this is really going to happen. I never thought it would be possible you know."

"You deserve this more than anybody." Opal said hugging her with Lapis in tow.

"Thanks guys." Pearl said relaxing in their hold.

They came back outside to see the cubs had tied the alphas up. Malachite and Alexandrite were just laughing and pointing. "Girls." Lapis scolded walking over to them.

"Yes mommy!" All five shouted running up to her.

Her heart melted instantly as she dropped to her knees in front of them. Whatever she was about to say it died away. "You guys did a very good job on tying them up but look sharp soldiers. There's still work to do." All them beamed at her but the older to kids rolled their eyes.

"What do we need to do?" Ruth asked looking over to the alphas.

"Well you go over to Jasper with Malachite, Alexandrite and Rue take Sugilite, and Rudy, Rufina, and Rumir take Queen Garnet."

"Yes mommy."

"Yes Aunty."

When they were all in their spots a evil smile crawled onto her face that had the sires thinking they should have stopped while they were ahead. "Tickle attack!" Lapis said watching the girls eyes light up with joy.

Opal and Pearl stayed back and watch. Pearl was just content where she was. Their was no doubt in her mind that Garnet wouldn't be a wonderful sire.

* * *

Garnet noticed how quiet Pearl had been on their way back to the castle. Every time she asked she Pearl would tell her she was fine. She guessed she was just tired. She was looking over a document when Pearl came out of the bathroom calling her. Garnet looked over and gasped. Pearl was half way shifted and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Pearl!" Garnet jumped to her feet forgetting the papers in her hand. "What's wrong?" She looked her over to make sure she was okay.

Pearl laughed taking her hands. "Everything is fine." She placed them on her stomach. "Everything is perfect now that we're parents." Pearl said crying softly as she looked up at Garnet.

"Y-You're pregnant!?" Garnet looked from her face back to her stomach.

"Yeah!" Pearl chocked happily as Garnet embraced her.

"We're pregnant!" Garnet cried kissing her all over the face.

"I love you so much!" She said kissing Pearl breathless. Then she kneeled and kissed Pearl's stomach several times. "Hi little ones. I know you can't hear me yet because it's till to early but who cares. I'm going to be telling you this all the time." Garnet looked up to Pearl who rolled her eyes fondly. "You're going to have the most beautiful loving mommy every. She's going to take such good care of you guys."

Pearl ran hand through Garnets tightly curled hair. "And your sire is going to be pretty amazing to. She's talking me up but just wait and see how she showers you guys in love."

"Well how can I not?" Garnet asked standing back up to full height. She wrapped Pearl in her arms and pulled her close. "They are gonna be our kids after all. They deserve the world and so much more just like their mother." Pearl got lost in Garnet's eyes as she leaned up and kissed her. Garnet smiled into the kiss enjoying it. She bent down and swept Pearl off her feet making her giggle.

"You look really cute like this." Garnet said talking about her ears and tail as she laid Pearl down on the bed.

"Thanks." Pearl blushed as she looked away.

Garnet didn't say anything else as she went back to kissing her. Pearl melt into it as she wrapped her arms around her. She broke the kiss and mewled as Garnet fondle her ear. Whining when the alphas lips found their way to her neck. Garnet licked and bit at her neck as her other hand took off Pearls bralette.

"G-Garnet." Pearl whined making the other were tremble.

"Yes my love?" Garnet asked leaning up to grope her with both hands.

"Stop teasing me." Pearl panted arching into her hands.

Garnet growled as she leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth making her whimper. She wanted to take her time right now and really love on Pearls body. She wanted to leave behind as many love bites as she wanted. She bit down hard right above a nipple before making her way back up to the other side of Pearls neck that didn't have her marks. When that side was done she made her way back down to Pearl chest. She tweaked and bit them while leaving love marks all over her chest.

"G-G-Gonna cum!" Pearl said as Garnet licked both her nipples.

She came as Garnet licked over the mating mark under her breast. Garnet slowly made her way down Pearls body as she came down from her high. Pearl looked down and moaned from seeing and feeling Garnet leave a trail of marks down her stomach.

"You taste amazing." Garnet said leaning back up and kissed her. Then she rearranged the pillows behind her some. "There you go. That should make it easier to watch." She pecked her lips one more time before going back down her body. She held eye contact with her mate as she pulled her panties down off with her teeth.

"No fair mate get naked to." Pearl pouted around a whimper.

Garnet smirked as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "Anything for you slave." She pulled it off then quickly got rid of everything else. Pearl bit her lip as Garnet gently pushed her legs apart. "You always smell so amazing." Garnet said as kissing her thigh.

Pearl shuddered as she felt Garnets teeth clamp down on her followed bye a tongue. Garnet kissed her way to her heat only to skip over it and go to her other thigh. Pearl groaned bucking her hips. She needed her mate so bad right now. She growled when she felt Garnet laugh against her skin. She was going to give her a piece off her mind if she wasn't so busy screaming to the heavens as Garnet licked through her folds.

"Cum as much as you want baby." Garnet said as she flicked her clit with her tongue.

And that's what she did as she came crashing down gripping Garnets head. She didn't have time to fully recover before she was falling into another orgasm. Garnet slowly pumped into her and licked up ever drop as Pearl cam one after another. She lost count after the six time Pearl but she did slow her pace.

"Please." Pearl begged with a gasp. "Please Garnet I need you." Garnet curled her fingers and thrust harder as Pearl grinded up into her mouth. "F-Fuck!" Pearl stuttered arching into her lovers mouth. She tugged Garnets hair. "Come here already." She panted.

Garnet smiled as she crawled back up Pearls body. Pearl licked her juices off her chin before kissing her. She loved the way she tasted in Garnets mouth. Garnet grinded her length against Pearl making her moan. She knew she was teasing Pearl a whole lot but she couldn't help it. She leaned up and nipped at one of her new ears.

"Stop!" Pearl mewled gripping her shoulders making Garnet release a pleased growl. "Please mate get inside me already." Pearl begged near tears.

Garnet continued to grind against her as she licked her tears away. She held herself up as she reached down and lined herself up with Pearls entrance. "I love you."

"I love you to." Pearl kissed her as Garnet entered her.

Garnet fucked into her slowly but deeply as they kissed. Pearl was just so warm and tight around her cock as always. She mewled thrusting up to meet her thrust as Garnet played with the base of her tail. Garnet could tell she was close the way Pearl was sucking her in more. She was already on edge from earlier.

"Gonna cum." She panted against Pearls lips.

"I want it." Pearl moaned kissing and biting her lips.

"Yeah." Garnet moaned thrusting harder.

"Yeah baby fill me up." Pearl begged as her walls clamped down on the cock inside her. They kissed as they came together.

"So good." Garnet moaned still slowly thrusting in her.

"Yeah." Pearl mewled arching into her.

Garnet sat up and slowly turned Pearl on her side so she could get behind her. She held up one of Pearls legs as she began to pump into her again. Pearl was a mewling mess as she barred her neck so Garnet could kissed over her mating mark. Pearl reached back and held onto the back of Garnets neck and kissed her. Garnet let her leg go so she could squeeze Pearls tit.

"Don't stop!" Pearl gasped rocking back against her lovers thrust.

"I got you baby let go." Garnet growled biting her ear.

"Garnet!" Pearl screamed as she cam.

Garnet moaned into her neck as she cam inside her again. She kissed Pearls temple as she pulled the cover over them. Pearl nuzzled back into her embrace and pulled her around her. Garnet chuckled shaking her head a little. "Take a nap sweetie. When we wake up we'll shower then go for dinner."

"Okay." Pearl yawned cutely rubbing her eye before she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Um G do you think this is a good idea? You guys just found out Pearl was pregnant like two weeks ago." Amethyst said were she laid curled around Peridot in the kingdoms arena.

And oh what a two weeks that had been Garnet thought with a smile. The two of them hadn't expected Pearls symptoms to kick in right away. It was like she craved Garnet like a drug. She had two be fucked three times a day or at least suck Garnet off. Pearl didn't want to be to far from her either. Even when Garnet had important business to attend to about the kingdom Pearl either in her lap or kneeling at her side nuzzling into her leg with Garnets fingers in her hair. Garnet remembered the first morning she woke up to Pearl giving her a tongue bath. She immediately folded Pearl up and fucked her into the bed. Now she just kissed her cheek and tried to go back to sleep. The bed had also changed into a permanent nest or until the pups or kits or hybrids came along. Pearl cleaned and maintained the nest daily. If one thing was messed up she would go crazy and lash out at Garnet. Garnet didn't mind though even though it was working on her nerves. She knew it wasn't really Pearls fault. Besides would always fell bad and come and apologize even though her mate said it wasn't necessary.

Pearls appetite had become something else as well. She had taken to eating raw meats. Well she ate that before it's just now there was more blood and a actual dead animal in their room. Garnet had freaked when she walked in and saw Pearl covered in blood and eating meat. Her mate simply glancing at her before finishing off the meat in her hands. When Garnet asked about there being a dead animal in their room. Pearls answering growl sent shivers down Garnets spine and wishing to bare her neck. She didn't though instead choosing to stand tall and glare right back at Pearl. She however was no match for Pearls strength. The smaller were pouncing on her and knocking her to the floor. She tore off the alphas pants. She didn't have to pump the alpha much to get her hard because Garnet was unshamefully turned on. Pearl licked her tail as she slammed down on the waiting cock. She didn't start moving until her tail itself was sliding in and out of Garnet. Again Garnet was not ashamed to admit the only nose for the next hour was her cries for more and Pearls deep throaty growls as she took what was hers. Then after tucking her mate into the nest Pearl went back to happily eating her meat and Garnet didn't bring it up again. Especially since it was gone by the time she woke up. Garnet couldn't be happier really. Her mate and love of her life was healthy and caring her children she wouldn't be any happier. Speaking of her mate who was tying her hair up in a pony tail to keep it out of her face.

"Not really but Pearl wants to do this. She says she wants to show us a little of what she's been holding back." Garnet said with a shrug. Pearl waved when she noticed her looking and picked up a spear.

"A little huh? Is that why she had us get weapons were ok with breaking?" Opal asked picking up an old bow.

Sugilite popped her neck and knuckles. "Heh! Then she better show me all she's got and not just a little." She said with feral smile.

"It's been a while since I've had a little fun." Ruby said matching Sugilites enthusiasm.

"Oooo! I want to be on Grandma Ruby's team!" Steven yelled jumping over to her.

"Then can I be with Malachite and Alexandrite?!" Connie asked excitedly looking beside her to Stevonnie for permission.

Stevonnie laughed ruffling her hair as she stood up. "Not on your life kido. Your one and only job is to watch the cubs and make sure they stay out of the way." Connie pouted turning up her nose. "Aw don't be like that." Stevonnie leaned down kissing her softly. "Even if I did say yes Pearl and Garnet wouldn't let it happen and I'd get my ass kicked."

"Damn right you would!" Pearl yelled making Connie giggle.

"See?" Stevonnie asked and Connie nodded.

"You ready for this?" Sapphire asked her daughter.

"Not really." Garnet said looking down at her sire. She knew she couldn't hurt Pearl but the feelings were still there.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I don't know of any other were who would let there pregnant mate do something like this but then again they're not Pearl." Sapphire said patting her back before walking up over to the rest of the group.

Lapis pushed Garnet forward to get her feet moving. "Don't worry I told the cubs to cheer for you if you freeze up." She giggled kissing the Queen on the cheek before running over to her mate.

Pearl stabbed her spear into the ground as she looked all her friends and mate over. "I don't really think this will be necessary." She said stepping in front of it.

"Already saying we won't be much of a fight?" Jasper grunted with a growl.

Pearl smirked bouncing on her heels. She could feel her blood flowing in her. It has been so long since she's used almost all her strength but still she wouldn't be using all of it. "Oh I know you won't." And her smile made them flinch. A smile shouldn't be that dark. "So this is how it's going to work." Pearl said clasping her hands. "You are to hit me any where. I'm a hundred percent sure that your abilities and strengths won't harm my unborn children in any way." She looked at Garnet to drive that point in. If there was any chance that their children might be in danger this wouldn't be happening. "I'm going to be holding back." Then that smile was back. "Whether you think I am or not. Just remember that I am. If at any point you wish to stop fighting. Then just walk away. If I call the battle to an end then it is over." Everyone nodded that they understood. "Good come at me when your ready." Pearl said turning and away from them.

They looked around confused before Malachite jumped forward sending huge pieces of earth flying at Pearl. Pearl turned around sharply kicking through one and jumping on to another boulder flying bye her. Alexandrite was on her next with six clones attacking her. She dodged the battle axes punching a clone making it disappear. The next five went down just as easily as Ruby's fire spiraled at her. She laughed and was gone.

"Shit where is she Peridot!" Jasper yelled activating her diamond skin.

"Here." Pearl said before Peridot could answer. She was in the middle of the group. She kicked Jasper sending her bouncing to the other end of the arena and was gone in a flash with Peridot.

"Peri!" Amethyst yelled flying after them.

"To late." Pearl singed punching the dragon back into the ground. Sapphire sent ice at Pearl as Stevonnie swiped at her with her sword. "Come now dear you must be faster than that." Pearl said dodging each attack. "And smarter like Lapis." She was gone in a blur and Stevonnie gasped before being knocked out of the air by Lapis's water whip. Pearl had no problem riding the tornado Opal had her trapped in.

"Your enjoying this to much runt!" Jasper yelled as she came in hot with her fist ready. Pearl clasped her fist as quick as Jasper threw it. She smirked not even struggling as she held the knight in place. "What the hell!?" Jasper yelled staring at Pearl in disbelief.

"Oh I assure you that I'm having a blast." Pearl said crushing the diamond hand fist in her smaller hand before sending her hurdling at Opal.

"Got-"

"Sorry Sug." Pearl said as Sugilite let out a pained cough from Pearls punch to her stomach.

"Dammit!" Sugilite said falling back down to the ground as Pearl floated back down.

"This is so exciting!" Pearl said spinning out of the way Sapphires and Ruby's combined attack. She flipped over the water chains and slipped through the water hand of Lapis. She caught Stevonnie's sword with two of her fingers snapping it half. She pushed the hybrid back with her palm.

"Maybe from where your standing." Amethyst said growled tail whipping out at the other were. Pearl caught it and spin her around into Sapphire and Ruby.

"Garnet! Get in her and help us!" Lapis yelled at her Queen. "Be a woman and handle your mate."

"Yeah Garnet handle me." Pearl teased so close to Lapis's ear.

But she didn't have time to be surprised as she was suddeningly on top of Garnet. Garnet grunted as Lapis rolled off her. She glared at Pearl as she got up. She wasn't expecting that either. She already knew she didn't stand a chance but she was going to go all out.

"Hold these for me." Garnet said placing her glasses on Lapis's stomach.

"Go Garnet! Kick her butt!" Amethyst yelled as she helped Sugilite up.

"Yeah fusion let this show off have it." Jasper said walking over to sit next to Lapis with Opal.

"Go aunty! Go aunty! Go!" The cubs chanted in the back ground.

"What nothing for me?" Pearl asked fake pouting and they rolled their eyes. She had literally destroyed over half of them in under ten minutes and benched three of them. Peridot, Malachite, and Alexandrite sat beside Connie pouting.

"Go Pearl!" Connie shouted making everyone look at her like she was crazy.

Pearl laughed wiping a tear from her eye. "Thanks Connie but you should have cheered for your sire. She's going to need it."

Garnet chuckled as lightening crackled around her fist. "You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" She teased lightly circling her fighting partner.

Pearl shrugged turning in a circle along with her steps. "Years of practice."

Then they were off fist colliding at the same point of contact. Garnet was generally surprised that Pearl matched her strikes and didn't get sent flying by the lightening. She pushed a little harder and sped up but Pearl easily kept up. The Queen jumped back thinking of trying something else.

"Done already?" Pearl asked confused but she recognized the stance Garnet took and raised a eyebrow.

She took her own offending stance eyes sharp. Garnet breathed deeply as lightening curled and fluttered up her arms. Firing it off at Pearl with quick punches. Pearl twirled and jumped catching the lightening on her fingers tips. She kept moving around in circles and twirls. To the others it looked like she was dancing but really she was challenging the lighten through her body and redirecting. Thrusting it back towards its owner. Garnet didn't even flinch when she saw her power coming back up her because it had no effect on her. Steven however was there in a flash letting the lightening hit him.

"Nothing gets past my shield!" He boasted as the other cheered and Garnet ruffled his hair as thanks.

Pearl cracked a smile laughing. "Oh Steven!" She looked at the other two clapping. "I know how to defeat a shield but I'll give you two a little help." Peridot fell beside Steven and Garnet before Pearl finished talking.

Peridot gasped and then gulped. "Why couldn't I stay where I was at." She had already seen Pearl fight before.

"Because I want to show how two of the most important things someone can have on their side can easily get defeated." Pearl said tail flickering around in her excitement.

"There's no way you can beat my baby!" Amethyst growled.

"Yeah and Steven has already mastered his shield training at such a young age." Stevonnie said proud of her slave.

"Oh?" Pearl said taking a readying stance. "I'm going go undetected and break your shield." She said moving with so much speed the arena broke and cracked apart.

"She's really been holding back." Opal said looking just as shocked as everyone else.

"You think?" Lapis deadpanned.

"That doesn't matter they got this." Jasper said confident in her friends abilities.

"Where is she Peridot?" Garnet asked calmly readying her fist.

"She's moving to fast!" Peridot said trying her best to keep up with the weres movements.

"Focus!" Garnet growled looking all around. Was Pearl really moving so fast she couldn't even be seen by normal eyes.

"I'm trying you clod! But she's not staying in a spot long enough for me to track!" Peridot stressed.

"It doesn't matter I'll be ready for her." Steven said determined.

"Is that so?" Pearl's voice drifted out but it seemed to be coming from all over."The way to defeat a shield is surprise."

"Like that'll happen!" Steven growled. "I'm always focused."

"Peridot I could really do with some information here!" Garnet said getting nervous.

Pearls laughter made them all shudder. "And that my dear boy is what people fail to realize make you so easy to-" Pearl blew in Stevens ear and then chopped him the back of the neck knocking him out. She rounded kicking Garnet on the side of the head and sending her flying. "Surprise." Pearl finished standing in front of Peridot who feel to her knees.

"H-h-how?" Peridot asked looking up at the omega.

"The battle is over!" Pearl announced holding out a hand to help Peridot up.

* * *

They were all soaking in the healing pool when Pearl walked in to check up on the with the cubs and Connie. "How are all of you doing?" She asked sitting on the edge next to Garnet. She stroked a head through the alphas mess of a hair.

"Better now that we've healed." Sapphire said but when she saw Pearl ready to apologize again she continued. "You were holding back remember? So we're not hurt that bad."

"Yeah and it was our idea." Opal added from where she was cuddled up next to Sugilite.

"We really downplayed your strength and abilities." Jasper said looking at her healed fist.

"Your were so cool Aunty!" Malachite said and Alexandrite nodded agreeing with the beta.

"Yeah Pearl!" Steven said as he and Connie helping the cubs get in the pool. "Who knew shields could be taken out so easily." Pearl shrugged as if it was nothing. She still wasn't very proud of her powers but at least she was starting to accept them.

"Do you think I can train with you?" Connie asked kicking her feet in the water.

"Hey! I'm not good enough anymore?" Sugilite asked glaring at the beta.

"What no Delete repeated word!" Connie said waving her hands wildly. "I'm still going to train with you but just with Pearl on different days."

"Whatever." Sugilite said glaring at the water until Opal nipped at her jaw making her smile.

"Aunty don't be like that." Stevonnie said playing with cubs.

"Let her train with her mom." Pearl blushed speechless and Garnet snickered.

"Yeah yeah." Sugilite said waving her away already calmed down by Opal.

There was a knock on the door pausing their conversation. "Yes?" Garnet called nuzzling into Pearls hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you milady." The servant said bowing.

"It's fine Kevin. What is it?" Garnet asked. "The letters that you sent off to Queen Azraq and Queen Jaune some time ago." Kevin said just in case she had forgotten. "A letter just arrived from them." He said walking over and handing it Pearl.

Pearl looked down at the letter just holding it. "Thank you Kevin." Garnet said to the bowing servant before he left. She then turned her attention to her slave. "Well aren't you going to open it?" Garnet asked leaning her head against Pearls thigh. Pearl nodded and with shaky fingers she opened the letter. A smile appeared on her face as she watched Pearl read the letter. "Well what did they say?" She asked nudging her.

"Yeah what did my Aunts say?" Jasper asked smiling over at the other couple. She already knew what her Aunts answers would be.

"They invited us to their kingdoms whenever we're ready to come." Pearl said smiling down at her friends then down at Garnet.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Garnet said kissing her thigh.

"How long would it take to get to their kingdoms?" Pearl asked.

Garnet hummed as she thought. "Well the railroad construction isn't done for our kingdom so we have to travel Empire's train and boat station by horse. Then we travel by boat to Juane's kingdom and that'll take about two weeks. And to get to Azraq kingdom it'll take about a week and a half if the weathers good."

Pearl sighed. "If only warpers weren't so rare and highly sought after."

"A warper?" Steven questions resting on Connie's legs.

"A were who has the ability to warp to just about any place." Lapis said giving shy Rumir a tongue bath.

"Oh I know someone like that!" Steven said making everyone look at him.

"Um Steven I'm sure you think you know someone like that but those people are rare." Pearl said.

Steven shook his head. "No I do know someone like that! She's a lion and I meet her on the beach one day when she came through this circle thing. And she has pink her but she doesn't talk much." Jasper laughed as Pearl and Garnet face palmed of course the friendly pup had already made friends with the were Pearl danced with. "I'll ask her if she can warp you guys. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I don't think she does anything all day and she doesn't have a wear a collar." Steven said.

"How about you ask her to meet with us tomorrow and we'll talk to her." Garnet said. Steven nodded shrugging as he gave his attention back to Connie.

"Thank you." Pearl said.

Garnet raised a eyebrow. "For what?"

"For making this possible for me. I gave up hope of ever seeing my sisters a long time ago." Pearl sighed. "So this is just amazing really."

Garnet smiled as she raised herself out of the pool to face her mate. "Anything for you." Garnet kissed her softly making Pearl blush.

"Get a room." Peridot said making everyone laugh and agree.

Garnet sighed lowering her self back in the water. "You know what?" She said taking the steps to walk out. "We will." She said over her shoulder as she walked away water dripping off her naked body. Pearl snapped her mouth shut when the Queen stopped in the doorway. "Are you coming or not slave?" She said opening the door and leaving. Everyone laughed as Pearl scrambled off after her.

* * *

Pearl purred as Garnet rubbed her ears. Steven had just left telling them that lion had agreed to meet with them on the beach tomorrow morning. Pearl couldn't help but be nervous. "Do you think I should bring her something as thank you present?" Pearl asked as she drew circles on the alphas stomach.

Garnet hummed kissing her forehead. "I'm sure she doesn't need anything. You're just over thinking is all."

"You're right but I can't help it." Pearl sighed nuzzling her neck. "I might actually meet my sisters faster than I thought. And what if they don't like me or-"

Garnet lightly squeezed the back of Pearls neck silencing her. "Hush now. They're going to love you like everyone else who meets you."

Pearl whined. "How can you be so sure?"

"I can look." Garnet offered feeling the were tense in her hold.

Pearl propped up so she could see her face and cupped her cheek. "No I would never ask you to do that."

Garnet turned her head and kissed her palm. "I know baby but I'm offering."

Pearl shook her head thumb brushing across the others lips. "Still I'll just try to sleep off my nerves."

"I love you." Garnet said batting her eyelashes at her.

Pearl snorted rolling her eyes leaning down to kiss her. "I love you to."

Garnet out her hand on Pearls stomach caressing it. "Can you tell me about your sisters so I'll know what I'm walking into."

Pearl giggled laying her head back down on her chest. "I see I wasn't the only one nervous."

"Can you blame me for wanting to make a good impression on my mates family." Garnet asked rubbing her back.

Pearl shook her head as she thought back on what she could remember to tell her mate. A part of her knew that Garnet knew this information would be useless since it's been about five hundred years since she's seen her sisters but still. To think back on it was nice


	11. Chapter 11

Pearl paced back and forth in front of Garnet who was just standing their patiently. Garnet didn't want to say something that might set the other were off. Pearl had been extremely nervous since she woke up. Suddenly a portal opened and the Lion came through landing on the sand. Pearl smiled as the lion came up to her and nuzzled her side.

"Steven said the both of you wanted to speak to me." She said siting down.

Garnet growled pulling Pearl close to her. "Garnet stop it." Pearl blushed trying to push away some.

"She's all over you like she knows you!" Garnet sneered. She had let last time slide but not this time. She would make it fully know Pearl was taken and hers.

"We need her help so stop it this instance." Pearl hissed back.

"Yes do stop Queen of Hearts. I have no attentions of taking your mate. I am a omega myself and looking for a alpha for myself." Lion said smirking to show her teeth. "Besides your scent is laid heavy on her just like her scent on you."

"See!" Pearl said sending one last glare at Garnet.

Garnet growled hooking her finger on the ring of Pearls collar pulling her close. "I will make it known that you are mines when anyone tries to get to close to you."

Pearl whimpered. "Garnet please not here."

"Oh I thought you wanted everyone to see how I use you?" Garnet questioned around a growl.

"I do but please Garnet." Pearl begged feeling the herself become wet. "Later I promise." Garnet smirked letting her blushing slave go.

Lion laughed drawing the attention back to herself. "You two are cute."

"A-anyway." Pearl coughed. "We were wondering if you can take us to Queen Jaune and Queen Azraq kingdoms. It'll take a lifetime to get there otherwise and well." Pearl trailed off holding her stomach.

"You're pregnant and that's to long of a trip for you." Lion said smiling again. "More like my mate will lose her mind." Pearl said smiling over at Garnet who easily returned it.

"Why is it that you wish to go?" Lion questioned cocking her head to the side.

"I think I might find my sisters there. We've been separated for a long time and I didn't think I would get to see them again." Pearl said wiping a tear from her eye.

"That's a good enough reason for me." Lion said as a portal opened back up. "We can leave today."

"Really!?" Pearl asked excited. Eyes lighting up like stars.

"Yes bring whatever you wish to travel with you and meet me back here later. I'll be waiting." Lion said before she was gone.

Pearl jumped on her mate with a giggle. "We're actually leaving today!"

"Yes but as for things we may need. I think ourselves will be enough. I'll buy us things once we get their. That way you and your sisters can match." Garnet said as she took off jumping back to the castle.

"Thank you." Pearl said kissing her nose then mouth sweetly.

* * *

Pearl had forgotten about her about her promise as quickly as she had made it on the beach. So of course she was surprised when she found herself pressed flushed against the window in the main hallway of the castle. "What? Garnet?" Pearl whined blushing.

"Come now slave." Garnet said nipping at the back of her neck. "Don't you remember your promise?" Her hands snaked their way in front of Pearls body and pushed up her crop. Pearl moaned when her breasts were pressed against the glass. She grinded back against her mate making the alpha laugh. "I guess a slut like you does remember." Pearl whimpered as Garnets fingers were pulling her panties to the side. Garnet bit down on the back of Pearls neck as she slipped three fingers in her. Pearl whined as she moved with the fingers inside her. They were not what she wanted. Garnet growled licking the back of her neck. "I just wanted to tease you some." Garnet said removing her fingers.

Taking her cock and rubbing it between Pearls legs. She fully pushed inside her mate with no warning at all and Pearl melted against the window. She loved when Garnet took her fast and hard. Garnet grunted as she rammed into her slave pushing her firmly against the window. A few people walked by the but they didn't care to focused on each other. The alpha gripped the back on the omegas collar pulling her head back as she released inside her. Pearl followed and leaned back against her panting. Garnet smiled and nuzzled her hair. She picked up the other were behind her thighs and carried her off to their room.

* * *

They arrived back on the beach each carrying their own bag. Lion was there waiting for them watching the waves.

"Did we keep you waiting long?" Garnet asked making the woman look at them.

The woman's hijab was fluttering in the wind a little as she stood up. "No I got here not to long ago." The woman said stretching.

"Are we ending up in front of the kingdom?" Pearl asked a nervous hand reaching out for her mate. Garnet took it and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry I have it all taken care of." The woman said waving them off as she opened a portal and shifted. She roared into the portal and looked pack at her passengers. "Are the two of you ready?"

Garnet looked down once more at Pearl and squeezed her hand. Pearl looked determined as she nodded. "Yeah lets do this." The two of them walked over and Lion lowered herself for them to get on her back.

"It'll be faster." She said before either one of them could question her actions. That was all the answer Garnet needed before she got on her back. Pearl jumped on in front of her and held onto Lion's mane. "Stay low." Lion said as she stood back up to full height.

Garnet looked back at her kingdom. She had left her sire in charge until their return. She turned back just in time as Lion jumped off into the portal. They stayed low as instructed even as it felt like the were being pulled back. It was like a breathe of fresh air as the came out of the portal. Pearl had forgotten the rush of portal traveling. She laughed a little giddy as she got off Lions back. Garnet swayed a little as got off Lion's back. Pearl was there though to steady her.

"Thanks." Garnet said holding her head. "I wasn't expecting to be so dizzy."

"It's ok." Pearl said smiling at her.

"It's always like the first couple of times." They looked over to see the woman smiling standing there with a hand on her hip.

That's when they looked around at there surroundings to see people had crowded around them. They were all silent and watching them. Garnet was about to ask what was going on when a booming voice startled her and her mate.

"Welcome Queen Garnet Love to my Kingdom of Esperer!"

They looked up eyes traveling up the castle until they landed on Queen Jaune and Queen Azraq looking down at them. The crowd erupted into cheers as Queen Jaune leaped down from the balcony and landed in front of them. She casted a side ways glance at Lion who bowed and Pearl was going to follow her lead until Garnet's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Garnet smiled and held out her hand baring her neck a little out of respect.

"Thank you for inviting us. It means a lot to my mate and me." Garnet said pushing a stuttering Pearl forward a little.

Queen Jaune smiled big as she shook Garnets outstretched hand. "Don't worry about it." She looked over at Pearl and held out her other hand. "And from the looks of your letter we could be becoming family." Pearl gasped as she took it and Queen Jaune only smiled bigger. "Lets go inside and take care of a few things before things get started." Queen Jaune said letting of their hands and leading the way up the steps.

The other two weres stopped mid step to look over and see that Lion was gone. "Well she only needed to take us this far." Garnet said with a shrug taking Pearls hand as they followed the other Queen.

Once inside they were greeted by Queen Azraq. She pulled down her hijab so they could see her kind smile as she approached them. "I was wondering what languages do you speak? Me and my siblings know most languages so we'll go with which ever one your both comfortable with."

"I know most as well so you can still use which ever your both comfortable with." Garnet said with a slight shrug thumb brushing over the back of Pearls hand. She practically feel the nerves flowing off her slave.

The other two alphas nodded. "And you Pearl?" Queen Azraq asked looking down at the were.

"Um I speak every language. And if I don't know it then it's fairly easy for me to pick up on it." Pearl said pushing down her nerves as she looked at the other two Queens. They all looked down at her but only Garnet was really surprised.

"I would expect nothing less from the Bloody Rose." Queen Jaune said not missing a beat. Pearl bit her lip and looked down. "Come now look tall little one. What's done is done."

"We use to harbor bad feelings for you but those have long since changed since we began to see the strings that moved you and the chains that locked you place." Queen Azraq said.

"Our sister was precious to us but long since lost to us." Queen Jaune said grimly. "If it hadn't been set in motion then we would have had to go through with it."

"You have our deepest gratitude for being forced to handle our burden." A new voice echoed throughout the entrance hall.

Pearl and Garnet turned to see Queen Shiro join them. She bowed with her sisters and Pearl refused to tear up.

"Now that that's out of the way. I assume you will be staying with us?" Queen Jaune asked whistling and a servant ran into the room.

"Well if it's not to much trouble." Garnet asked smiling knowing it wouldn't be.

"Of course not. You know you are always welcome in my land." Queen Jaune said and her sisters nodded. "And I'm assuming the two of you will need clothes right?"

Garnet nodded pulling a slip of paper out of her bag. "These are our sizes." She said passing it to the servant. She took off her bag and Pearl handed hers to her. Garnet handed them over to the servant as well.

"Put those in their rooms for them and thank you Peedee." Queen Jaune said petting his head and then watched him go.

"Softy." Queen Shiro coughed and Queen Azraq laughed.

Queen Jaune rolled her eyes as she walked over to her guest. "So you two drop the formalities. There's no need for that." She said herding them down a hallway.

"Of course." Garnet said smiling and Pearl offered a shaky nod.

"Hey relax we're all like family around here." Jaune said patting Pearls back.

"Are you nervous?" Azraq asked falling in step with them.

Pearl and Garnet both nodded and Pearl looked at her raising a eyebrow. "Hey can't a woman be nervous about making a good first impression." Garnet asked looking at her mate. Pearl laughed so she counted it as a win as they stopped in in front of glass doors. The kind that made looking through it impossible because it made everything blurry.

"You know they are nervous about meeting you to?" Azraq said making Shiro scuffed.

"Nervous isn't the word for it." She said leaning against the wall. Pearl paled a little at that and Garnet pulled her close.

"It's not because of your past but because they never thought they would see you ever again." Jaune said. "They never thought that they would see you from her."

"A beast who lurks in the dark and shines in the suns warmth." Shiro said and Pearl shuddered in Garnets arms.

"You know there's garden in all our kingdoms." Azraq said smiling at the glass doors.

Garnet kissed Pearls forehead as she let her go. "There's one in mines as well."

"Says it reminds them of home." Jaune said giving Pearl a push towards the doors.

Pearl took a shaky breath as she opened the door. The blew hard surprising her with different colored leaves. She turned her head back when she heard a gasp. Standing a few feet away under a tree were two women. One with light blue hair and the other with striking yellow hair. She blinked and tears flowed down her face as she watched one woman sign away on her fingers.

"Yellow. Blue." Pearl said softly as a portal opened.

Lion walked through and pulled off her hijab letting it rest on her shoulders. "Long time no see sister." She said as shinning pink hair flowed in the wind.

"Pink." Pearl whispered as more tears fell.

Her feet were moving before she realized she was running. She didn't care as she jumped and succeeded in knocking her sisters to the ground as she cried in their arms. She tried to form words. Say anything at all but only her sobs were coming out. Blue kissed her cheek as her own tears came rushing out. Yellow purred as she nuzzled Pearls neck holding her close.

"We missed you to idiot." Pink said kissing the top of Pearls head.

* * *

After a while Pearl sat up and just stared at her sister. "I never thought I would see any of you again." Pearl sniffed as she looked away a few tears breaking free. "I thought she had killed you."

Blue cupped her cheek and turned her face back to them. "We've gone so long without seeing it so don't look away from us or I'll think it's another dream." Blue signed.

"And we were the ones who thought we would never see you again." Yellow said reaching out to hold Pearls hand.

Pearl smiled at the both of them before turning to Pink. "Why did you never say anything?" She asked a little angry at her for knowing for a while.

Pink sighed looking away and then she took her other hand. "It was one thing to see the things on the outside but the inside." Pink said leaning forward and tapping Pearls head. "The inside was something to be wary and unsure about."

Pearl let her words sink in before she nodded. "Now what?" She asked looking around at them.

"Now you tell us about you. Your story." Blue signed and Pearl laughed dryly seeming to draw in on herself.

"I'm sure you've heard it already." She mumbled.

"Yes but not from you." Blue signed.

"The Bloody Rose." Yellow said making her flinch.

"The knight painted in red." Pink said making her look down at her lap.

"The Quartz Sword." Blue signed in her lap making her look back up with fresh tears.

She didn't want her sisters to know those names. Those titles branded on her and Bird.

"Our sister." Blue signed as the other two nodded.

Pearl got it together and told them the same story from the beginning that she had told Garnet but she put in more information at different parts. She wanted them to know that she begged to see them at ever chance she got until it was made clear that there was never anything to see ever again so she could let it go. They cried with her and Pink didn't mention that she had heard almost all of this before because now it was directed at her.

"And what happened after Bismuth carried you guys away?" Pearl asked wiping her eyes. Her sisters looked at each other unsure before they all nodded.

"The little glitches that Rose told you about in Bismuth are real. Her control over Bismuth is strong but she does slip from it." Yellow said looking Pearl in the eyes.

"That day as she carried us off she cried." Pink said sadly. "She cried harder than anyone I had ever seen in my life but then it turned to this sick laughter as she put us in a cage."

"She kneeled in front of us and looked us all in the eyes. We could see the struggle she was having as she breathed heavily." Blue signed. "She told us to listen well. When you get the chance run."

"And of course we argued told her we're not leaving without you." Yellow said shaking her head with a little laugh.

"Then she was talking again. She told us it was most likely we were never going to see you again and we could possibly killed." Pink said. "After that we were whisked away to a cell and never saw Bismuth again."

"When our powers started to developed we hide them from the guard but Pinks was the last to be developed." Yellow said.

"When we found out she was a warper we immediately left." Blue signed.

"We didn't get far though because I wasn't strong enough." Pink said. "We ended up getting caught by caught in the slave trade."

"We were found out as omegas fairly quickly and sent on a boat over seas because omegas went for more money over there." Pink said. "Those days were quite rough."

"Even rougher than being a prisoner of Queen Rose because at least we were in a cell and not beaten everyday." Blue signed.

"Once we were there we immediately went to an underground auction." Pink said smiling at the memory. "We were the only thing the slave master brought but the Shiro burst in with her knights and arrested everyone. She found us quivering under the stage."

"She simply raised it up and offered her hand to us. Told us that she'll take care of us." Yellow said laughing.

"I remember them not trusting her but for some reason to this day I still don't know why I went over to her. Something about her in my mind screamed safe when I looked into her eyes." Blue signed.

"Then after we were cleaned up we were introduced to her sisters." Yellow said. "It took a while for the trust to build up but eventually it did."

Blue frowned. "Then the war broke out. We had heard of you from all around. We had our on adventures together, by ourselves, or with the Queens." Blue signed.

"So yeah by the time the war came of course we fought in it." Pink said. "All of us lost something in that war."

"We lost you and they lost their sister. The three-way of a bad deal." Blue signed.

"We never believed a thing about you until that day." Pink whispered. "Until we saw it with our own eyes."

They all with went quiet letting everything settle. "Pearl." Blue sign gaining her sister attention. "We never gave up hope on finding you."

"Yeah we were going to search for you until our last breath." Yellow said smiling.

"You guys!" Pearl said almost crying again.

"You're our idiot and we wanted you back is all." Pink as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Blue growled and shifted into a snow leopard. Pink barely shifted into a lion and dodged her attack. She ran away with Blue hot on her tail.

"You're the only idiot here." Yellow tsked as she shifted in a cheetah. Pearl laugh as she shifted and ran after her sisters.

* * *

Garnet sat with a smile on her face as she watched her mate chase her sisters. She had just got done listening to both sides of stories with the other Queens but she knew that their was more to be added on both ends at another time.

"Garnet." Shiro said making her look over at her. "Yes?" Garnet asked wondering what could have put that frown on her face.

"I would like your permission to talk to Pearl later." Shiro asked and her sister took their eyes off their slaves to look at her but she waved them away.

"Why?" Garnet asked confused.

Shiro didn't know exactly how to say this without it sounding weird. "There's someone in her." She said tapping her head for good measures.

"You can see Bird!" Garnet gasped.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Shiro asked surprised. Garnet nodded and then quickly explained.

"Damn that's really fucked up." Jaune said.

"Well what do you expect she was always crazy." Azraq said not really surprised.

"But why do you need to speak to her?" Garnet asked confused and worried.

"So I can separate them of course." Shiro said smiling at her.

Garnet gasped and slowly nodded. "Ok yeah. Pearl will love to hear this." Garnet said still shocked at the good news.

"Later though." Azraq said just as the sister rolled into a pile in front of them.

Pink groaned as she shifted. She was at the bottom of the followed by Blue, Pearl, and then Yellow. The rest of them shift and giggled as they looked at their sister.

"Whose going to learn to shut her mouth from now on?" Yellow teased with a smirk as she poked at her.

"Hopefully you when the office door is open and the whole kingdom won't hear you getting what little brains you have left fucked out." Pink deadpanned.

Yellow blushed as she hit her on the back of the head sending her face back into the ground. Everyone else laughed and Blue went to kneel in front of Garnet. Garnet froze not sure what to do when the were started to sign away.

She looked helpless until Yellow also kneeled in front of her. "She's asking are you the alpha that knocked our sister up." Yellow asked curiously.

Garnet sputtered as Pearl blushed. "B-Blue!" Pearl stuttered embarrassed but she was ignored as Pink joined her sisters.

"Are you treating her well?" Pink asked.

"You know what don't even answer that because if not then we would kill you." Yellow said glaring at her.

"I see that Pearl is wearing your collar. What kind of rules have you set for her?" Blue signed as Pink translated.

"When did you mate her?"

"Did you actually court her?"

"She better have courted her!"

"You may be the Queen of Hearts but do you hold our sisters?"

"Do you love her?"

"Are you ready to be a sire?"

"Did you take our sister just to have something of Queen Rose's?"

"If you knew who she was in the beginning would you have still taken her?"

The questions rolled off one by one. Just as fast as the last one ended and Garnet's head spinned for a little bit. So she focused on the last one she heard and jumped on it before more questions could be thrown out.

"Yes." She gasped a little. "I would have fought for Pearl even if I knew who she was because I knew when I looked at her that she was mines." Garnet said looking over at Pearl who was kneel in front of the other alphas. Pearl blushed and looked away from her loving eyes. The trio in front of Garnet nodded their heads.

"Pearl I see you even remembered our traditions and gave her a courting gift." Yellow said looking at the white and gold cuffs.

"What does it mean exactly?" Garnet asked touching the cuffs with a fond smile.

Blue rolled her eyes and signed away as Yellow translated. "Of course she wouldn't explain."

"In our culture it means that you want to stay with your mate for all off eternity. If one were to die then their soul would wait for them in the afterlife and they would cross over together." Pink explained with shrug. She didn't see the point of it since she hadn't meet anyone to make her feel that way.

"Ah! It's not all that common really." Pearl said gaining everyone's attention as she tried to reconcile the Jaune and Azraq who had started to sulk together. Blue and Yellow whined as they realized what had happened. "

We didn't receive anything like that." Jaune mumbled depressed.

"Our souls will cross over alone." Azraq mumbled just as put off. "There is no eternity for our relationships only the now."

Pearl pat them on the backs as she looked around for help. Shiro and Pink looked just bored, Blue and Yellow looked just as depressed, and Garnet kept looking down at her cuffs and then back at her. It was really making it hard to focus on the problem at hand.

"You guys!" Pearl whined. "A little help." She was at a lost.

Yellow crawled over to Jaune and shuffled into her lap. Pearl watched as they started to talk in hushed whispers. Blue nuzzled the side of Azraq cheek until the woman opened her arms. Once she was settled they signed away to each other. Then Pearl looked away from Shiro to Pink.

"Are you together as well?" Yellow barked a laugh. "Pink is a pure sadist and Shiro is the kindest gentlest soul in the world. They don't match."

"Shiro is more like a mentor." Pink said waving a hand around.

"Yeah if you count how she does the opposite of everything I do." Shiro sighed reaching over to scratch behind Pearls ears and she mewled leaning into the touch.

"I need a special kind of alpha. One that will do what I say." Pink said resting her head on Garnets leg. Garnet laughed when she realized the were had fell straight to sleep.

"It's about time." Blue signed sighing looking over at her sleeping sister.

"What?" Pearl asked confused as Shiro's hand smoothed her hair back.

"How long has it been this time? A week?" Yellow asked and she felt Jaune nod against her. "

Since she's slept?" Pearl asked looking around for conformation.

"Yeah." Shiro said finally drawing her hand away. "Pink has experienced some things in her life. Not as great as yours but well everyone has a limit. And sometimes those things catch up with you or reappear as something else altogether."

"Pink is one of those people that runs away from things. when it becomes to much to deal with." Azraq explained.

"We all have our demons to deal with it but it's when we do that matters." Jaune said squeezing Yellow a little tighter.

"And same as always. She ran away until they couldn't catch up with her even if it meant sleep because like for most of us that's when they come." Shiro said as Garnet moved hair out of Pink's face.

Pearl looked around and it was then that she realized that the little figures that she had made inside her head of her sisters were just that. Just little figures from bites and pieces she remembered and they tumbled away. Because she was crazy to think that they wouldn't change. That this miserable planet that she and Bird helped shaped wouldn't change them. That what she had done would protect them until she saw them again. But hearing that it was no where near hers helped a lot. Even though she knew no one on this planet could measure up to the life she had. She wondered for the first time in a long time as she stared at Pinks sleeping form. If she had just told Rose no that day. Would Pink and her life just have been swapped. She smiled sadly closing her eyes with the breeze that came in. She knew the answer after she asked herself that question. No one would have been able to handle it like her but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it wasn't. This world will never know.

Pearl rubbed her stomach and sighed. She had made it this far. So why not strap up and keep going on this crazy adventure. She wanted to know more about her sisters lives and what kind of people they were now. And in return she wanted to tell them what kind of person she had become and how she had changed. What kind of person she was right now. How happy she was about becoming a mother. She wanted to know their mates and let them know Garnet so they could become family as well and not strangers with blood. As they were now. She wanted to help Pink and Shiro find a mate. She wanted to help them out with their problems even if that meant putting her life on the line. She just wanted to finally and forever be apart of their lives once more.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked back at the garden. She saw why they said it reminded them of home. She could see her mother reading to them under one of the huge trees. Then Pink would get restless and do something to get chased by Yellow which would get Blue involved and of course then Pearl. Her mother would then shift into her beautiful green snake form and catch all four of them in her coils . She would tickle their faces with her tongue before letting them go and chasing them around some more. It has been a very long time since Pearl thought of her mother like this. She prayed that her soul was resting well. She wondered if she was happy that her last child's life had finally been like it should have been all along. She wondered what her facially expression would be like when she told her she was pregnant. Or how in love she would be with Garnet when she brought her home.

"What are you smiling about?" Yellows voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Pearls smile widened as she looked over her sister and then at her mate before looking back at Yellow. "Just thinking about mother. Haven't done that in a while."

"She would be overjoyed." Blue signed smiling at her sweetly.

"I was just thinking the same thing and hoping she resting well."

"You know we went back there." Yellow said softly. "We didn't go inside. We couldn't even if we wanted to. The forest had gotten to it."

"We did however set a controlled fire. It was kind of like burying her and we hoped to put her soul to rest in a proper way." Blue signed and Azraq kissed her cheek.

Pearl nodded as she smiled. Her throat burned in a way that refused to let words bubble up and she was happy for that. She doesn't even know what she would say because there just aren't any right words. So she looks over and sees Garnet smiling at her with all the love she had in her heart. And she just smiles back with everything else settling back down in place inside her.

Notes: Shiro means white in japanese


	12. Chapter 12

"So Pearl let's get to know each other." Jaune said as Pearls sisters went back over to Garnet.

"What do you want to know?" Pearl asked tilting her head adorably.

"How excited are you to be a mother?" Shiro asked smiling at her as she relaxed on the grass.

Pearl beamed as she rubbed her stomach. "So happy I never thought it would happen to me!"

Azraq laughed lightly. "Blue was like that when we had our litter." She said looking over at her wife.

Pearl gasped? "Blue had kits!?"

Azraq nodded and so did Jaune. "Yellow did as well." She said proudly.

"So I'm an aunty?" Pearl mumbled to herself with a soft smile.

"Yeah and I'm sure they would have loved to meet you but they are all out traveling and what not." Azraq said smiling at her.

"Or trying to make a bad name for us." Jaune snorted heatedly staring at the ground.

"She and her first born usually don't get along so well." Shiro explained for her.

"It's not that." Jaune said sighing. "It's just that he won't listen to me and his mother is always taking up for him and it usually leads to fights. Fights that have us sleeping apart and not speaking for days. The problem never really gets solved it just doesn't get brought up for some time." Jaune looked sadly at Pearl as Azraq leaned over and nuzzled her. "I just wish he would see that I only want what's best for him and that he can't always do what he wants without consequences."

Pearl smiled shuffling closer to the alpha. "I'm sure he is just going through the rebellious and I can do it on my own stage. Just give it a little more time and he'll be back into your arms like a kit again." She said sure of herself and Jaune scratched her chin. "Do your kits give you any trouble?" She looked over at Azraq who shook her heads.

"They are little darlings like their mother."

"Which means she is basically powerless to them and lets them do whatever they like." Shiro said as her sister agreed.

"Oh! I can't help it look at my baby girl!" Azraq gushed looking over at Blue.

Pearl laughed rolling her eyes as she looked over at her sisters. The two that were still awake were questioning Garnet as they scented her. "When did you guys get married?" Pearl said looking at the wedding jewels on her sisters collars.

"It was over 300 years ago after they had their first mature heats." Jaune said smiling obviously thinking back on the matter. "So do you want to know the juicy details like what our slaves are into?"

Pearl glanced over to make sure her sisters weren't noticing before nodding her head. "First tell us what you are into to because it's only fair." Azraq said smiling at the omega.

Pearl blushed biting her lip and looking at the ground. "I like bondage a lot and so does Garnet. Then there's choking and anal and Garnet says I'm a cum dumpster because I love cum in me. Whether I'm eating it or being filled with it."

"Well Pink is a sadist. She loves to abuse and use but she's very good with her aftercare. She may treat the person like dirt but I'm very sure she's going to love them." Shiro said looking over at the sleeping were.

"Blue is a little. She's my perfect baby girl." Azraq said with a dreamy look.

"I bet she's adorable." Pearl said thinking about how her sister would be in little space. "She is." All three alphas agreed.

"Yellow is a pure masochist." Jaune said with a disturbing smirk. "She loves pain so much and I enjoy giving it to her."

"That's not surprising." Pearl said feeling like she should be at least shocked. Jaune laughed loud drawing her slave's attention.

"You better not be telling Pearl anything unnecessary!" Yellow shouted at her with a pout.

"Oh you mean like whatever Garnet must be telling you about Pearl?" Jaune teased back.

"Garnet!" Pearl yelled with a blush.

"I'm not telling them anything honest!" Garnet said trying to defend herself.

"You're lying! I can tell when you do!" Pearl huffed and turned up her nose at them. "Besides I know stuff on you guys as well."

Blue growled annoyed looking at her mate who refused to make eye contact with her. "What do you know?" Yellow asked squinting at Jaune who smirked back at her.

"As if I would te-" Blue pounced on her before she could finish.

Yellow rolled her eyes walking over to break them up. She smiled at the two for a moment. She was so happy to have her sister back. They finally got to reunite after all these years. "Alright you two break it up." Blue and Pearl looked at each before turning devilish grins on Yellow. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Her sisters both took an arm and pulled her down laughing at her yelp.

* * *

"You know Pearl it's been such a long time since I've heard you sing." Blue signed away after she sat down her cup of tea.

"Yeah! You should sing for us." Yellow said clasping her hands together.

"I would say you owe us in fact. Since you danced with Pink." Blue signed.

"She was giddy and happy for a whole week afterwards." Yellow nodded. "It was really nerve wrecking that nothing could wipe off her smile."

Pink shrugged with a smile looking over at Pearl. "I just really missed you."

Pearl smiled softly. "Your dancing has really improved."

"Well I should hope so and yours has only gotten better." Pink said amazed at her sister's skills.

"It was another thing to pass the time so why not improve." Pearl said with a shrug as she got up from Garnets lap. "Eat." She told the alpha pecking her cheek.

She paced in front of the window looking for something to sing. As if Garnet was sensing her trouble she spoke up. "Why don't you sing that song you sung for Steven and Connie?"

Pearl shook her head with a smile. Then she remembered a song that her mother once sung to them one day before it was time for them to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the window. Her voice soon carried out into the room.

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _Like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that it's true_

 _cause I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew_

 _What makes you think I'm so special_

 _If I could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _Love me like you_

Pearl opened her eyes to see all three of her sisters tearing up.

"Why'd you'd chose that song?" Yellow asked wiping her eyes. "I haven't heard it in a while and I don't think you have either."

"No we haven't and thank you." Blue signed.

* * *

Pearl rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She growled looking around at the unfamiliar and awful looking nest she was in. Turning she peeked out the opening and smiled seeing her sisters and three huge foxes circling them. She stretched as she came back to her own mate. Garnet was rolled up tightly in one of the blankets they were given for the night. Her alpha was so adorable.

She crawled over and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. She trailed gently kisses down her chin and to the part of her cheek that she could get to. Garnet grumbled but she didn't wake up. Pearl smiled at this as she tugged the blanket away. Pearl flicked he wrist and a claw came loose. She slowly drug it down Garnets shirt careful of skin underneath as she cut the fabric. She licked her lips when she saw Garnets delicious chocolate skin. She leaned back down and nibbled on her first mating bite and her hands squeezed Garnets tits. She smirked against her skin when she heard Garnet gasp. Pulling away from her neck she moved down to take one of her nipples in her mouth so she could get a better look at Garnet.

"Pearl?" Garnet said as she woke up looking down at her slave.

Pearl nipped at her nipple before she answered. "Yes mate?" She blew over the harden peak.

"W-What are you doing?" The alpha tried hard not to moan but Pearl wasn't going easy on her. She couldn't see all that well right now but she felt how busy the omegas tail was between her body.

"About to make love to my mate before I send her back to sleep." Pearl said nipping at her second mating bite.

Garnet's mind was still foggy from sleep and it wasn't going to become clear at any point. She arched up into the omegas touches more. Pearl smirked again she knew she had gotten her way. She quickly pulled out Garnet's length. "Y-You know that we won't be able to do this for much longer because of the babies." Garnet said looking down at Pearl.

"Oh I know which only means we should make the best of the time we have left." Pearl purred as she stroked her cock. She lowered herself down on it slowly. "Nothing beats being filled up by you." Pearl purred rocking her hips in a circle.

"Pearl move." Garnet begged gripping her hips. She loved it when Pearl teased her but right now she just needed release.

Pearl shushed her as she started to really rock her hips. Garnet moaned thrusting with her. "That's right you're all mine. Only I can make you like this." Pearl growled leaning down to play with her tits.

"Yes only you." Garnet said baring her mating bite.

Pearl purred happily bouncing faster as she nuzzled it. "My big strong alpha." Garnet whined thrusting faster. "God you're so beautiful. I just love you so much."

Pearl sat up so she could watch her face. She was close herself but she wanted to watch Garnet come undone. Garnet could become a whimpering cussing mess when Pearl had her way. Pearl came just as Garnet emptied everything inside her. Garnet rolled them over as her noted was starting to form.

"No more surprises out of you tonight." Garnet said giving her sleepy kisses. Pearl giggled as Garnet pulled the cover back over them and pulled her close. "When it comes undone you can move." Garnet said closing her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Pearl said sighing happily as she nuzzled her way into her neck. She lazily licked and at the skin until she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Pearl?" Shiro called as the omega walked into the breakfast hall.

"Yes?" Pearl asked as she went and sat down beside Garnet. She leaned over and nipped at her jaw as Garnet kissed her forehead.

Shiro smiled at their interaction. "I was wondering could I talk to you when this breakfast is over."

"Yes but about what may I ask?" Pearl asked looking around the table for some pastries.

"I think its best we save it for our talk." Shiro said sheepishly looking around at everyone.

Pearl smiled picking up her cup of tea. "That's fine." She said taking a sip.

Pink looked around as everyone went back to eating. She sighed. "So we're not going to say anything about Pearl and Garnet fucking and waking us up?"

Pearl spit her tea out and Garnet choked. "Pink!" Pearl yelled hitting Garnet on the back.

"Well we weren't but." Jaune said smirking evilly at Pink who glared at her. "As long as we're talking about things that we thought would never happen. Pink bowed to me yesterday!" She said causing her sisters, Yellow, and Blue to gasp.

"Why is that so important?" Pearl asked looking around at the others.

"Because they no I don't bow to any alpha no matter who they are. I only did it to keep up appearances for you." Pink answered who was still glaring at Jaune.

"Careful there Pink. We could always take this to the training area." Jaune said licking her lips.

"Gladly!" Pink growled standing up.

Jaune was about to stand up when a bubble appeared above her and Pink's head. They looked over at Blue who was munching away on some pancakes. She didn't even look at them but they knew to sit back down.

"Would you like to try this baby?" Azraq asked holding out some banana bread to her to her slave.

"Thank you." Blue signed as she opened her mouth. Pink and Jaune grumbled as they went back to eating.

"So Pearl I was wondering. What would you like to do today?" Yellow asked looking at her sister.

Pearl smiled at how excited her sister was. "I just wanted to hang out with you guys today." Pearl said with a shrug. "So anything's fine."

Yellow nodded. "After you talk to Shiro how about we go river diving." She suggested.

"Isn't it a bit cold for that?" Garnet asked looking at her.

Yellow smirked over at Blue. "Not for the way we do it."

Blue winked at her. "Yeah it'll fun trust us." She signed.

"Well alright." Pearl said looking at her mate.

Garnet raised an eyebrow. "What? You want me to come along?" Pearl nodded. "I thought you would want a little alone time with your sisters."

"I'm getting to know them and you have to also so why not just do it together? If we need alone time then we'll just go somewhere." Pearl said waving her hand around.

"Alright." Garnet agreed.

"Pearl you think we could have our talk now?" Shiro asked pushing aside her plate. "That is if you're done."

Pearl nodded standing up. "Is it alright if Garnet comes with us?"

"I was just going to ask her to come along." Shiro said as she got up. She led the way out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Pearl asked looking around as they through an outside hallway.

"Somewhere comfortable." Shiro supplied as she smiled over her shoulder at them.

"You know I didn't expect you to be so quiet. I thought Azraq was the quiet one." Garnet said looking the older woman over.

Shiro laughed lowly. "I'm sorry. Is it bothering you two? I can talk more.." Shiro explained.

"No that's not what we meant!" Pearl said hoping they didn't insult her.

"It's fine." Shiro said opening a door and motioning them inside. "It's just my nature. I'm a very quiet and peaceful person unless my hand is being forced."

Garnet went over to the window and looked out at the huge city around them. Pearl inspected the weird looking structures around the room. Shiro took off her kimono hanging it up on the wall. She groaned as she stretched. She hummed to herself as she tied her hair up so it wouldn't get in her way. She turned and found both weres looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked titling her head to the side.

"Cute."

"You're beautiful."

Pearl and Garnet spoke at the same time. Pearl blushed but Garnet and Shiro laughed.

"Oh thank you very much." Shiro said still laughing. "But I think the both of you are much cuter and more beautiful than I am." She grabbed a blanket and made for the empty space in the middle of the room. Garnet came over and helped her spread it out. Pearl brought over some pillows and dropped them on the blanket. "Rearrange them any way you want." Shiro gestured towards the pile as she walked away to gather some other stuff.

"What do you think we're going to be doing?" Pearl asked as she sat down.

Garnet shrugged smirking as she sat down beside her. Pearl squinted her eyes at her. "You know don't you?" Garnet crossed her arms shrugging again. "You're not going to tell?" Pearl asked looking at her mate.

Garnet leaned over close to her ear. "No." She whispered. Pearl pouted turning away from her alpha. Garnet laughed because it was still very cute.

Shiro came back over with a bowel of water and towels. "Oh?" She said observing them as she sat down across from Pearl. "Did something happen while I was gone?" She asked placing the stuff down in front of the other alpha.

"Pearl's upset because I know a little bit about what's going on and I won't tell her." Garnet said rolling her eyes at her adorable mate.

"Oh well thank you for not telling Garnet." Shiro said smiling at her before she looked at the pouting omega and chuckled. "Pearl?" Pearl looked at her. "I'm ready to tell you now." Pearl nodded for her to continue. "I'm going to separate you and Bird." She said bluntly.

Pearl sat there shocked with her mouth open. "I think you were a little to forward." Garnet said looking at her frozen mate.

"How do you know about Bird?!" Pearl yelled glaring at Shiro. "Did you tell her?!" Pearl hissed jumping to her feet and pointing at Garnet.

"No!" Garnet snarled jumping to her feet. "She came to me about it yesterday after she meet you because she can see her. So I suggest apologize to me and her because you are out of line." Pearl hissed and Garnet let out a loud growl.

Shiro really wanted to step in between them but she knew that would be very dangerous for us. "Pearl please do be made at Garnet. She's telling you the truth. I came to her and asked her if I could speak to you about it." Shiro said trying to mediate without getting up or moving too much.

Pearl looked at her and Garnet let out another growl. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that I've went to other people like you before but no one ever saw her. I wasn't aware that it and had changed." She bared her neck a little in apology but not a lot as Garnet growled again. "And I'm sorry for accusing you. I shouldn't have done that." Pearl said baring her neck and showing off her mating bite.

Garnet cooed and Pearl hesitated before stepping over to her. She nipped at her jaw and nuzzled her neck. Garnet hugged her and they sat down. She noticed the way Pearl hesitated and chose to bring it up later.

"Right well back to what I was saying." Shiro said giving them a soft smile as they sat back down. "I plan on separating the two of you. And the reason no one was able to see her before was because you to were not fused together. Now that she is it's like she's sitting right there on the edge and I can easily get her out."

"So do I need to do anything special?" Pearl asked ready to start.

"Copy my sitting position and put your hands in your lap like this." Shiro showed her. She smiled when Pearl copied her. "Now close your eyes, clear your mind, and relax." She instructed. "I brought the water and stuff just in case Bird needs to be wiped off." She said to Garnet.

Garnet nodded as she looked at her mate. Shiro closed her own eyes and began her decent into Pearls mind. Everything faded out.

"A path?" Shiro asked as looking around at the lite up path. She walked down the path and the lights became brighter as she came until she walked up on a door. "This is definitely different than any other time I've done this." She said opening the door.

"A room?" She asked stepping inside to see a couch and table. She walked over when she seen someone curled up on the couch. "Are they sleep?" She wondered as she came closer. She gasped when she saw the other were. "She's beautiful." She mused as she looked her over. "I'm guessing this is Bird then." She said realizing she looked like Pearl but not really. "I should hurry this up." She said carefully picking up the sleeping were. "I really hate this part." She huffed going back over to the door.

As soon as she opened the door the place started to shake. She tsked as leaped along the falling pieces of the path that was falling apart. She was almost there and could see where she came in at. She growled as the piece under her foot crumbled away. She flipped to another piece of ground and moved faster. Shiro gasped coughing as she came back into her body. She quickly shut her eyes blocking out the intense light coming from in front of her. She heard Garnet screaming at her but her head was spinning too much for to focus on anything else.

Garnet looked away alarmed that the bright light was even too much for her shaded eyes. "Pearl!" She screamed her mate's name. She was scared because she didn't have a clue what was going on. Shiro wasn't in any condition to help her right now so, she could only assume the worse that something bad had happened. Suddenly the light burst giving way to Pearl nuzzling and licking into Bird's neck.

"Pearl!" Garnet said rushing to her mate's side but Pearl hissed at her in warning as she pulled Bird closer to her. "Pearl?" Garnet asked confused reaching out her hand. Pearl hissed loudly and swung at her.

"Shiro?" She asked looking at the other alpha for the first time. "Shiro!" She said rushing to her side. Shiro was clutching to her chest and head. "Are you alright?" Garnet asked worriedly as she helped her set up.

"Did I forget to mention that this was a dangerous process? That you could die if you go inside someone mind and used anything over minimum energy. You don't feel it in there but it hits you like a brick in the real world." Shiro said laughing dryly as she leaned on Garnet and let everything come back to her. "Give her a few minutes for it to settle down. They are usually possessive after the separation for a few minutes. Although this is the first one that came out as a full human. Usually they come out as a baby or infant." Shiro said watching Garnet look worriedly at Pearl then back at her.

"I'm happy it worked. For a minute I didn't think it did." Garnet said relaxing.

It was a few more minutes before Pearl snapped out of it. She looked around and then down at the were in her arms and gasped. IT was Bird. She was actually here.

"Maybe you should wake her up." Shiro suggested rather eager to talk to her.

Pearl nodded with an easy smile as she looked back down at Bird. "Bird." Pearl gently shook her. "It's time to get up." Bird groaned as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

She looked around with blurry eyes blinking. She gasped looking at the alphas, then Pearl, and then down at her body. "H-How?" She stuttered picking up her hands and looking at them. "I-Is t-this-"

"Real?" Pearl asked cutting her off with a kiss. Bird nodded. "Aren't you happy that we're finally separated?!" Pearl squealed grabbing her hands.

"But how am I here?" Bird stressed.

"That would be because of me." Shiro said making Bird look at her. "I saw you and pulled you out."

"Just like that?" Bird asked as the alphas came over.

"Just like that." Garnet said ruffling her hair.

Shiro lowered herself to the omegas level. "I'm Shiro by the way." She holding out her hand.

"Bird." She said shaking the alphas hand. She thought Shiro was really beautiful and her smile just took her breath away. Something just clicked in place for her as she looked into her eyes.

"Gonna shake her hand forever?" Garnet teased her.

Bird quickly took her hand away and Shiro pouted. "I-I'm sorry."

"That's ok I didn't mind." Shiro said smirking. "Would you like to stand up?"

Pearl growled. "I can help her up!" She stood up bringing Bird with her. Bird squeaked surprised.

"Pearl." Garnet said frowning.

"It's ok it's only normal." Shiro said waving her off still looking at Bird. Bird blushed looking at her hands. "I'll give you some time to yourself." Shiro said catching Bird's eyes. "Come find me when you're done."

They all knew she was mostly referring to the black haired omega. Pearl hissed glaring at the alpha as she held Bird close. Shiro growled glaring back at Pearl. They held eye contact until Pearl back down and bared her neck. Bird whimpered baring her neck as she held to Pearl. Shiro snarled at the other reluctant were who hissed. Garnet knew it wouldn't end well if she jumped in it so she bite her tongue to hold back her larger growls but the small one were still heard by Shiro who turned and snarled at her in warning. Garnet growled as she bared her neck some.

Shiro let go of a deep breath as she relaxed. "I am sorry. I know it is not your fault right now Pearl. And Garnet I meant no disrespect." Shiro said sadly rubbing her temples.

Garnet smiled waving her off. "It's alright." She said walking her to the door. "I saw the way you looked at her." She whispered.

Shiro looked back at Bird one more time before stepping out the door. "Than-"

"Wait!" They looked back to see Bird running over and Pearl glaring daggers at them. "Um." Bird said nervously as she looked up at Shiro.

Garnet smiled and rubbed her back. "Relax and just get it out." Shiro growled at Garnet and the other alpha took her hand off the omega.

Bird growled back low in her chest as she took a step towards Shiro. Shiro cooed smiling down at her. "Thank you-" Bird said nervously. She yelped as Garnet gave her a push forward and took a step back from the two. "S-sorry." Bird whispered as she found herself looking up in grey eyes.

"What were you saying before?" Shiro asked holding the smaller were against her.

"Um thank you for getting me out of Pearls' head." Bird said she hesitated for a second before leaning up and kissing the corner of her mouth. She blushed as she stepped out of her embrace.

Shiro nodded as she touched the corner off her mouth. Garnet coughed. "Y-you're welcome it was nothing. E-excuse me!" Shiro said leaving but not before seeing the smirk Garnet sent her.

Pearl marched right over with fire in her eyes. "What was that?!"

Bird rolled her eyes going over to Garnet who wrapped her up in her arms. "When will she stop acting like this?" Bird asked burring into her chest.

Garnet laughed rubbing her back. "I'm not sure. She did do this while she was pregnant."

"Good thing I'm not." Bird huffed.

"Yeah you guys only just look alike." Garnet said watching her mate pace back and forth muttering to herself about Shiro's death.


	13. Chapter 13

"Garnet can I ask you something?" Bird asked as the alpha wiped her down with a rag.

"You can ask me anything." Garnet said as she wiped her arm.

"When did you know that Pearl was the one for you?" Bird asked looking over to the pacing omega.

Pearl had calmed down and returned to her normal self a little while again. She apologized to Garnet and her a few times. She was feeling really bad about everything and was beating herself. She was waiting on Shiro to come back so she could apologize to her as well.

Garnet laughed as she dried her off. "I knew Pearl was the one for me after one look. It was during the land expansion meeting we had with Queen Quartz. I just couldn't let her return home after getting that feeling."

"Oh." Bird said quietly as Garnet motioned for her to put her clothes back on.

"Are you asking because of Shiro?" Garnet asked smirking down at her. Bird sputtered as she put on her top. "Come on be honest." She said rubbing her back.

"Yeah." Bird said quietly. "I felt something with her. I was wondering was it like the feeling you got."

"Don't worry I'm sure she feels the same way." Garnet chuckled. The other alpha wanted to take her head off every time she touched Bird.

Pearl felt awful for the way she acted and the things she was thinking of doing to Shiro. She stopped pacing when someone knocked on the door.

"Is it ok for me to come in?" Queen Shiro asked looking at Pearl.

Pearl whimpered as she bared her neck. "I'm sorry. I know I said and did some horrible things but I wasn't myself." Pearl said looking at the floor.

"It's ok Pearl I'm not mad at you." Shiro said gathering her up in her arms. "And I fully understand what you went through." Shiro looked behind Pearl to see the other two weres.

Garnet waved her over. "Let's go see what your mate wants." Shiro said as Pearl nuzzled her chest. "Hello there." Shiro said taking a sit beside Bird.

"Hi." Bird said trying to control her blush.

Pearl purred away as Garnet nuzzled her mating bite on her neck.

"Do you want to get out of her and meet your sister?" Shiro asked her with a smile.

"I want to but I'm scared that they won't like me." Bird said playing with her fingers.

"What? I just meet you a little while ago and I already love you." Shiro blushed as soon as the words left her mouth. "Wait! No- I mean-" Garnet and Pearl giggled at her. She glared at them. She looked back at Bird who was laughing as well.

"I know what you meant." Bird said smiling at her.

"Anyway do you want to meet them now?" Pearl asked the other omega. She knew her sisters would be excited to add another one to their family.

"If it's ok with you all." Bird said looking around.

"It's more than ok." Shiro assured her as she stood. She offered her her hand as she stood up.

"Thank you." Bird said kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Y-You're welcome." Shiro whispered as she watched Bird go and take Pearl's hand.

Garnet pat her on the back. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked the other queen.

"Would it be wrong if I said I wanted to claim her right now?" Shiro asked they followed the omegas.

Garnet shook her head. "No when I saw Pearl I wanted to bend her over the meeting table and show everyone in the room she was mines and dare them to challenge me." Garnet said looking at her mate.

"Does it get better to control?" Shiro asked her because her claiming urges were strong.

"It does if you keep physical contact and keep her smelling like you." Garnet said and glanced at the older alpha.

"I hope you do realize that she is technically under my care and she's going to smell like me from time to time. So please don't' try to bite my head off." Shiro sighed. "I know and I'm sorry for freaking out earlier. I don't mind you or my sisters. It's other people that I really want to rip apart." Shiro explained.

"They're on the other side of this door. I can smell them." Pearl said looking at a nervous Bird. She was gripping Pearls had pretty hard. Pearl kissed her temple. "Don't worry they're going to love you."

"Ok." Bird said nodding shaking out her body. "I'm ready."

Pearl chuckled. She was really cute. Pearl didn't bother knocking and walked in. "You guys." She said pulling Bird in front of her. "Meet your new sister."

Yellow, Pink, and Blue just stared. "You and Garnet work fast sis." Pink said looking between her sister and her mate.

Yellow hit her in the back of the head. "Shiro did you do this?" She asked turning to the quiet alpha.

Shiro nodded and then quickly explained everything that had happened. "Welcome then." Blue signed giving her a smile. "We're happy to have another sister. The more the better."

"We could do without Pink sometimes though." Yellow said crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Pink said glaring at her. "I was so worried that you wouldn't like me because I-" "We don't care about that. You can become more than what you were made for." Pink said cutting her off.

"Would you like to come down to the river with us?" Yellow asked her.

Bird looked over her shoulder. She wanted to ask if Shiro was coming. The alpha noticed her looking and smiled at her. Bird blushed looking away. "Yeah I want to go."

"Great then we'll meet you guys in the garden." Jaune said smacking Yellow on the ass. The omega yelped and glared at her before marching out of the room embarrassed.

"You're going to get it later." Azraq giggled.

Jaune puffed out her chest. "I look forward to it."

Garnet laughed shaking her head. Pearl's whole face probably would have been blue. Jaune threw her arm around Shiro's neck. "Sister why did you not tell us you found your mate!" She yelled. "You're acting like I went and mated her or something." Shiro said embarrassed. "And there's no telling if we are meant to be."

"You've never smiled at anyone like that before. Not even any of the omegas that you played with for some time."

"So it was a new smile it doesn't mean anything." Shiro said pushing Jaune off her.

"She almost attacked me when I touched her." Garnet said threw in.

"Garnet!" Shiro growled glaring at her. Her sisters laughed and she groaned.

"Would you relax and let us be happy for you?" Jaune said slapping her on the back.

"Yes we thought you were going to have to end up settling for Pink. You guys working out some kind of deal or something." Shiro made a disgusted face before shaking her head. "Come on let's go so we can leave."

They found the omegas running around in their shifted forms. "It'll be better if we shift to." Azraq explained to Garnet as Pink opened up a portal.

Garnet nodded as she shifted along with the other alphas. "Is everyone ready?" Pink asked looking back at everyone.

"Pearl I want you at the back. Just in case anything goes wrong. I know you can get them all out quickly." Pearl nodded as she nuzzled Bird. She leapt over everyone to get to Garnets side. Pearl nipped at her jaw before taking up her post.

Pink nodded when she was satisfied and ran throw the portal with everyone following her. Garnet shuttered shaking out her fur when they existed. "Still not use to it." Pearl said nipping at her ear. Garnet playfully nipped at her but Pearl jumped away in time. Pearl trotted over to her sisters and nuzzled into Blue's side.

"How are we doing this?" Pearl asked tempted to just run into the water.

"First shift back and stop acting like an excited kit." Yellow teased as she shifted back. Pearl stuck out her tongue at her as she shifted back.

"I'm going to put you in a bubble." Blue signed as she encased Pink in a bubble first.

The bubble outlined Pinks body and moved with her body. "See you at the bottom!" Pink yelled as she took off running and jumped into the middle of the river.

"Where did she go?" Garnet asked watching the falling splash that Pink made.

"Why not come and find out?" Jaune asked as they were all encased in bubbles.

"Let's go Garnet!" Pearl yelled excitedly to her mate.

The rest were already heading into the water. Garnet smiled as she took off running. They jumped into the water at the same time. "Whoa." The alpha said as they sunk in the water. "It's like a whole other world under here."

There were several different bubbles used as lights floating around the river. The fish were swimming around as if they weren't there.

"I can't believe this is Blue's power." Pearl said amazed.

"Yeah look." Garnet said pointing over where everyone was gathered.

"What are you guys doing?" Pearl asked when they swam over.

"We're picking teams for underwater tag." Azraq explained.

"And you two can't be on the same team." Yellow said matter of factly.

"That sounds unfair but fine." Pearl tsked her tail swishing from side to side.

"Scared you're going to lose to me?" Garnet teased as she walked over and high fived Jaune.

Pearl growled. "You're going down."

A little while later Pearl was sitting off to the side with Pink glaring at everyone else. "They can't just disqualify for being faster than everyone else."

Pink didn't say anything as she watched everyone play. "Did you know warpers powers come from within? That we have to learn how to manifest that power to outside of bodies." She said quietly.

"I heard of it before but never meet a warper who wanted to talk about it." Pearl said noting looking at her sister. She didn't want to ruin this moment and have Pink run away.

"Yeah because it can be horrifying waking up falling through the clouds. It's a night trying to find you way to the surface when you end up in the ocean." Pink lowly. "I wanted to die so many times because it would be weeks before I could get back. There were people I had to fight. People I had to escape. I was almost killed so many times. There are parts of the world I refuse to go to." She tapped her fingers on her arm as she thought. "I know this doesn't amount to your life and I'm not trying to. I just want you to know because sometimes I get into these moods. And it takes a while for me to come out of them."

"Then I'll be there waiting for however long it takes for you to come back to us just like the rest of family will be." Pearl said confidentially. She had to fight the urge to hug her. She knew Pink wouldn't react well to it.

"You know I thought I was going crazy when I found you. I didn't tell anyone." Pink said with a laugh as she looked at her sister.

"I don't blame you. It has been over a hundred years since we've seen each other." Pearl said with a shrug. "I would have thought I was seeing things. In fact I use to see you guys. Little hallucinations here and there. They stopped after a while though for which I was grateful."

"Do you think I'll ever get better?" Pink asked looking at her feet.

"I think you'll get better at dealing." Pearl said looking at her. Pink looked smaller like this was the first time she had put it into words.

* * *

"How long were you planning on us staying here?" Garnet asked Pearl as they watched the sunset.

Pearl shrugged from her spot against her chest. "I never had a set number of days. But now that I know Pink is a warper I was thinking we all could pop up in Shiro's kingdom pretty soon. I haven't been to a hot spring in a really long time. And Shiro's kingdom is the best place for them."

"That sounds very relaxing." Garnet said tightening her hold on her.

"Oh it is. After that we can head back so I can get seen by a doctor." Garnet smiled at that and rubbed her stomach. "It's still unbelieve that we're going to be parents. I feel like my heart might burst whenever I think about it." She kissed Pearls head.

"Trust me I feel the same way. It's a crazy feeling to know that you have lives inside of you. I can't wait till they get here so I can meet them." Pearl said placing her hands over Garnets.

"Have you thought of names?" Garnet question.

"No have you?" Pearl asked trying to look up at her mate.

"No but I have been thinking about how many we could end up having. We could end up with a full litter. And considering that I'm a wolf that would mean eight instead of the six you would have if I was a feline." Garnet explained.

"I'm going to go crazy with eight. I would love them all and be extremely happy but eight." Pearl groaned turning to hide in her shoulder. "How did Lapis handle the cubs after they adopted them?"

"She cried for days." Garnet said with a laugh. "She was just so happy that they were finally theirs. Her body is so weak and can't really handle child birth. She almost did giving birth to Malachite. She was really sad that she couldn't give Jasper the big family that they wanted. Then in came the cubs abandoned in an alley. She was loved taking care of them and running around for them. They kept her busy and they are the most adorable things ever."

"Sounds like she had a blast." Pearl commented.

"And so will we!" Garnet declared. "You're going to be the best mother in the world."

"Oh am I now?" Pearl giggled as Garnet nuzzled her neck.

"Yup I can see it." The alpha said nipping at her neck. "I love you."

"I love you to." Pearl said turning to kiss her.

"How was spending time with my sister?"

"It was fun. They're all very different." Garnet said thinking of the other omegas.

"I'm happy all of you get along so well." Pearl said playing with Garnet's fingers.

"Did you think we wouldn't?" Garnet asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was a possibility just like if they didn't like me." Pearl said with a shrug.

She felt Garnet shiver and realized that the sun had already left the sky. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." She said standing up then helped Garnet to her feet.

"Hey I'm not the one that wanted to sit on the roof." Garnet said as they jumped down.

"It was a good spot." Pearl said pouting as they walked inside the castle.

They decided to sleep in their room tonight. They had known Bird for a lot longer. Jaune was even nice enough to get a pile of extra blankets sent to their room so that Pearl could make a nest. "Do you want my help?" Garnet asked the were. She noted that hadn't helped before.

Pearl shook her head. "I need to do it to make sure that it's perfect. After they get here then you can start helping."

Garnet nodded as she took up space against the wall. "What do you think about when you make the nest?" She asked watching Pearl work.

"Well the height is very important because you tall and because of heat. If I get the curve of the top right then the heat will circle back down to us. If it was the summer then I would put a hole in the top so the heat can rise out and it will stay cool in here. I just let the cover hag off the edges because I don't want one exist route. There's an area at the top that I make try to make as comfortable as possible. That's where I would give birth and then after they are cleaned up then I would move them back to the center. Then lastly I would make the entrance just big enough for you." Pearl explained as she kept up with her work.

"And your mind can't rest unless it's perfect." Garnet said.

"Yeah it'll bug the hell out of me if something is out of place." Pearl said as she finished the top of the nest.

Garnet watched her crawl in and drag a few blankets with her. Garnet was humming to herself when bobcat poked its head out the entrance."Sorry it took so long."

Garnet shifted and stretched. "It's fine I didn't mind waiting." Pearl moved back and let Garnet hop in. "It feels amazing in here." Garnet sighed happily as she stretched out.

"I bet it does since you were cold." Pearl said as she laid down beside her.

"So have traveled around the world? Like all over." Garnet asked her.

"Yeah I've been everywhere." Pearl said as if it was nothing.

"What is your favorite place?" Garnet asked Pearl never really talked about these things. She knew everything wasn't bad.

"I have two actually." Pearl said rolling over on her back.

"Tell me both then. No need to pick between the two." Garnet closing her eyes.

"The tundra and the south pole." Pearl said.

"Why those two?" Garnet asked face frowning up in question.

"They made me feel alone. Like I was the only one left on the whole planet." Pearl said thinking back to those days.

"How could you ever want that?" The alpha couldn't imagine thinking like that. Pearl turned and looked at her.

"There would be no one for me to hurt." Garnet forgot about that. She forgot what Pearl was made to do. "I don't think like that anymore. Now I have a reason to live. It's you and our unborn children." Pearl whispered. "I can't imagine my life without you. And I never want to think of one where I wasn't pregnant."

It turned quiet after that but neither of them were sleepily so they didn't go to sleep. "What's your favorite memory?" Pearl asked her.

"Mmmm it would have to be when Amethyst was given to me but we became friends instead." Garnet said after she thought it over. "She was going to be a house slave for me but I wanted friends because I didn't have many. We quickly became best friends. We stayed in trouble together but our loyalty never wavered. She was a wild card and a free spirit."

"That sounds like her." Pearl said laugh.

"What about you?" Garnet asked curious.

"It was when my mother taught us how to swim. I was the scariest out of all my sisters. I almost drowned and had a panic attack but I mastered it before they did." She said proudly. Now she loved water and could swim like a fish.

"What are we going to do with Bird?" Garnet asked unsure if they were would return with them or not.

"Nothing. She's her own person and she can do what she pleases. Though she'll probably go with Shiro. I heard her earlier asking the alpha could she sleep with her tonight." Pearl said smiling as she thought about the shy were.

"I think they'll be good for each other." Garnet commented.

"I do to. She needs someone that's going to treat her right." Pearl said agreeing. "We should probably go to sleep. I think we're supposed to be exploring the city tomorrow." She yawned and the queen followed suit.

"Yeah your right." Garnet mumbled curling up around her. Pearl shuffled closer and buried her face under Garnet's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who Idea was this again?" Pink asked as the all existed the portal.

"Mines." Pearl said as Shiro led them up the path to the hot springs.

"Remind me that I owe you. I'll make it good." Pink mumbled.

"I don't think we've ever been here before." Jaune said as she looked around.

"No this one is a very private one." Shiro told her as she opened the door for them. "I didn't think that Bird would take to well to all the attention that we would have gotten." Bird blushed she was happy that Shiro had been so thoughtful. She wouldn't have handled all the attention well at all.

"Aww you that Bird?" Yellow said looping her arm with her new sister. "Shiro doesn't want any eyes on you while you walk around half naked. She wants to be the only one to see a nipple slip." Bird sputtered trying to escape her as everyone but Shiro laughed.

Shiro didn't deny it but she did call all the alphas over to the front desk to order the rooms they wanted. The omegas were looking talking amongst themselves when a giggle caught their ears. They turned and saw a male omega touching Shiro's arm and laughing.

"Dammit and I wanted to have a nice time." Blue signed.

A growl escaped Bird as she marched over to the pair. She pulled the Queen back and snarled at her in warning. "She is taken so keep your hands off my alpha." She hissed.

The male omega snarled at her. "You're not mated to her so I can make a move on her if I want!" He hissed back.

"Just like I can you rip you apart all I want and no one can stop me!" Bird snarled and the omega backed down.

His shoulders slumped as he bared his neck. He quickly walked away. Shiro put a hand on Bird's shoulder but it was knocked away.

"Don't touch me." Bird growled before shifting and she was gone out the door.

Pearl shook her head as she made her way to Garnet. She nipped at her jaw and nuzzled her mating bite. "I'm going to go find her."

"Be safe." Garnet said kissing her forehead. Pearl nodded as she shifted and ran after Bird.

"It'll be ok. She'll be back." Azraq said patting her sister on the back.

"You're an idiot." Pink said to her friend. "Even if that omega was in heat you should have resisted harder."

"I know." Shiro mumbled.

"My Queen your rooms are ready and I'm sorry for any trouble my workers have caused." The owner said coming around the counter to bow.

"It is fine. I shouldn't have let it carry on like that." Shiro said picking the luggage she had.

* * *

"Bird!" Pearl called as she ran through the woods. She came to a halt when she heard a sniffle. Looking up in the tree next to her she saw Bird sitting on one of them limbs. She shifted and jumped up on the tree limb beside her. "You didn't have to leave like that." Pearl said kissing her temple.

"If I stayed I would have done something that I would have regretted." Bird explained clearing her face.

"You mean mating with Shiro in front of everyone?" Pearl asked.

Bird rolled her eyes with a laugh. "That wouldn't have been a problem but ripping apart that omega would have been."

"Yes." Pearl drawled rubbing her chin as she pretended to think it over. "You can't fuck Shiro if you're in jail."

"Shut up! I'm being serious here." Bird said pushing her again. Pearl rocked uneasily on the branch and reached out for Bird. That was the wrong move because they both went tumbling to the ground. "You suck." Bird groaned as she looked at her.

"What? You're the one that pushed me." Pearl said puffing out her cheeks as she sat up.

"You're the most powerful being on the planet. How could you become so easily unbalanced?" Bird sassed as she sat up to.

"You have the same exact powers as me! Why didn't you do some extra cool back flip or something and save us!" Pearl said glaring at her.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Bird said crossing her arms and turning her nose up at her.

"You are so full of sh-"

A wailing interrupting their conversation. "W-What was that?" Bird asked looking around.

"How am I suppose to know?" Pearl asked looking around them in the darkness.

The wailing came again but this time a little closer. "P-P-Pearl." Bird stuttered as she looked around with wide eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Pearl said becoming just as scared as Bird when the wailing didn't stop but got louder. Then suddenly it was one and everything was quiet around them. To quiet because the only sound was their fast breathing. Pearl sighed deflating. "I-It's gone now. I thi-"

A pair of eyes opened up in front of them. They screamed at the top of their lungs before they got it together and ran. They were back at the spa sliding to a halt in front of Blue and Yellow. They were both panting as they clanged together.

"Ugh guys?" Pink said as the other people just starred at them.

"What's going on?" Yellow asked noticing how scared they both were.

"E-E-E-Eyes!" Pearl stuttered.

"W-W-Wailing." Bird stuttered out next.

"What?" Yellow deadpanned. The inn keeper sighed shaking his head.

"I am sorry." He apologized. "I should have told you about the strange things happening around the resort."

"Strange things?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow.

The inn Keeper nodded. "Yes my Queen. You see for the past month or so we been hearing a strange wailing. There has also been arm like things appearing out of no wear. Not to mention the pair of glowing eyes that appear out nowhere in the forest at night."

"Um no." Yellow said shaking her head. "No no no no!" She walked over to her alpha and nuzzled at her mating bite. "I want to go right now!"

Jaune let out a pleased growl as she pulled her closer. "Don't worry baby I'll protect you. No ghost will be getting to you as long as I'm around." Yellow whined and rolled her eyes because they weren't going to be leaving. She bared her neck and let Jaune nip away at her mating bite anyway.

"And you know I'll protect you baby girl." Azraq gushed as she tried to hug her but Blue kept her away with her hand.

"I'm not happy." Was all she signed with her other hand.

"I'll make it up to you baby girl." Azraq said still trying to get to her. Blue rolled her eyes and let the woman scoop her up.

"Don't worry sisters." Pink said wrapping her arms around Bird and Pearls shoulders. "I'll be here to protect you. No ghost will be getting to you."

"Right." Pearl said pushing her arm off and turning to the Inn Keeper. "Are you sure that it's harmless?"

"Oh yes very much so." He nodded. "The workers may say we're haunted but ignore them."

"Fine we'll stay even though we should have been told of this earlier." Shiro said giving the man a stern look.

"Yes I apologize my Queen." He said bowing.

"All is forgiven." Shiro said waving him off.

"Yes and if you need anything then don't hesitate to ask." He said before making his leave.

"So have rooms been picked?" Pearl asked after he was out of sight.

"No but he did show us the rooms." Garnet said holding out her hand for her. Pearl smiled as she slipped her hand into her.

"Yes and I'm taking the largest room." Pink said snatching a room key from Shiro.

"What why?" Jaune asked frowning.

"Because." Pink said throwing out her bottom lip in the best pout she could manage she even shifted out her lion ears. "I'm the only unmated were here. If I have to be alone on this trip then I can at least be in the biggest room so I have a lot of space to myself and not be confined to the smallest room." They all groaned and she smiled skipping away knowing that she had won.

"We've got to hurry up get her mated." Jaune said watching the omega head off to her room.

"Knowing her she probably has her sights set on someone already." Shiro said holding out the keys for the others to make a grab for it.

Jaune smirked and snatched them all up. She tossed a key to Garnet and Azraq with a wink. "Here you go sis." Jaune said a little too sweetly. She placed the last key in Shiro's hands as she walked by.

By the time Shiro had noticed what happened everyone had already disappeared into their rooms. She sighed picking up her luggage and turning to a silent Bird. "They gave us the farthest and smallest room." She mumbled. Bird nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. Shiro whimpered because she did not understand what was going on. She didn't know if she was supposed to say sorry or not. She sat the bags to the side as she let Bird in and cut the lights. Shiro fiddled with her hands before looking around.

"Um are you hungry or anything? I'm sure we can get some food up here. Or maybe your tired and would like to go back to sleep." By the time Shiro turned back around she gasped. Bird was slightly covered by a towel but Shiro had a perfect view of her ass.

"Um I was going to go and head over to the hot springs. You can join me if you want." Bird said nervously as she looked over her shoulder at her.

Shiro was left standing there like an idiot with her mouth open as she watched Bird leave. She shook out of trance and hurriedly took off her clothes. She bumped into Pearl and Garnet on her way out.

"I know you could probably follow her sent but this will be a lot faster." Pearl said as Garnet smirked at the other Queen. "She made her way to the private area." Shiro nodded in thanks as she made her way to find the black haired were.

"I can't believe someone as powerful as you got scared by wailing and glowing eyes." Garnet said trying to hold back her laughter.

Pearl glared at her. "That doesn't mean I don't get scared."

"Oh so what are you scared of?" Garnet asked jumping in front of her and walking backwards.

"Nothing." Pearl said turning her nose up at her and looking around her.

"It must be something you scaredy cat." Garnet teased.

"You didn't!" Pearl hissed glaring at her.

"Oh I did." Garnet said with a teasing smile. She dodged Pearl as they were tried to pounce on her. She ran away laughing but got tackled before she could turn the cover. She rolled over and smiled at her. "Hi."

"You know you'll never be able to out run me." Pearl said lightly glaring at her.

"I know but I like you on top of me." Garnet said raising up to kiss her. Pearl smirked as she hopped up and walked over her. Garnet growled. "Pearl" She growled.

"Yes mate." Pearl said as she walked backwards but kept her eyes on her.

"We weren't finish." Garnet said glaring at her.

"We were in the middle of something?" Pearl asked acting clueless.

Garnet shifted with a snarl and Pearl squealed as she ran away.

* * *

Shiro calmed her nerves before she went around to the private area. She spotted Bird in the last one soaking in the water. She willed her cock to stay limp as she got closer. She didn't want to scare her away. She hung her towel up on a rock as she entered the water. Bird looked away as the Queen got in the water. She didn't want to get caught looking. Shiro wanted to get close but kept some space between them. She already felt her cock getting hard. This time she didn't stop it.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Bird's voice made her come up out of her thoughts.

"Sorry but it took a minute for my brain to catch up and take the invitation that was offered." Shiro explained awkwardly. She groaned internally because she knew she was blowing it.

"Um." Bird said breaking the silence again. "I'm sorry for how I acted at the check in desk. I couldn't help it and I knew you really couldn't either."

"Don't worry about it." Shiro said. "It was partly my fault."

The silence returned and Shiro wondered what she could say to get back to the happy smiling omega that she's had at her side the last couple of days. Since the day since they swam at the river they hadn't strayed too far from each other's side. It was crazy and a little unsettling but she knew Bird was the one for her. Her sweet adorable mate. She jumped when something touched the side of her mouth.

"Sorry!" Bird said hastily. "I um- I know you're not my alpha but I want you to be. I feel like you're mine. Like some part of me knows it is a fact."

She whimpered when Shiro growled grabbing her by the throat. Shiro gave her a look that made her release her own growl. Shiro chuckled giving her throat a squeeze before she kissed her. She forced her way into her mouth with her tongue. Bird purred as her mouth was claimed by the alpha. She wanted nothing more than to present herself to Shiro. The Queen let her go with a harsh bit to her bottom lip. Bird stared at her dazed and reached out for her.

"Mine?" She purred as her fingers curled around Shiro's cock.

"It's yours slut." Shiro confirmed kissing her. She gently picked her up and placed her on top of one of the smooth rocks.

Bird smiled licking her lips. "Your slut."

"Yeah my slut so why don't you show yourself off like the needy bitch you are." Shiro asked nuzzling her neck. Bird whined as she bared her neck. Her hands came behind her and gripped the rock for support. She spread her legs as wide as they could and she would keep them there. "Such beautiful slut." Shiro said licking her lips. She wanted to just thrust inside of her right now but the need to taste her was overwhelming. "I don't think I need to tell you to keep your legs open." Shiro said kneeling in the water. One of her hands went for a hip and the other snaked around to hold down her hands. "Don't want you running away from me."

Shiro ran her tongue through her folds with hard and heavy licks. She circled her clit before sucking it into her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from moaning along with Bird. The omega hadn't stopped rocking her hips into her mouth. She didn't think she could. The way the other were called her name as she tongued fucked her drove her insane. Making her cum was a sight to see because Bird came up off the rock in an attempt to push deeper into her mouth. When Shiro finally did release her and stand up. Bird was quick to pull her into a kiss and wrap her legs around her waist. The kiss was needy, messy, and full of their moans.

"Mine." Bird growled kissing her way down her jaw.

Shiro smiled as she moved her hair out of the way. She bared her neck as she gently stroked Bird's hair. "Yours." She whispered as Bird sunk her fangs into her neck. Bird moaned as she tasted Shiro's blood. She licked and nuzzled he bite as she purred.

Shiro bit back a moan as she took her length in her hand. She was dying to be inside her now. Bird noticed and grinded up against her. She nipped and licked at the corner of her mouth. "Please." She begged.

Shiro whined as she moved against her slippery heat. She positioned herself just right and thrusted in. Bird silently screamed as she pulsed around the cock the filled her up. "Fuck." Shiro said grinding in a circle making Bird release the moan caught in her throat. She started moving slowly loving how Bird's wall clamped down on her all around.

Bird wrapped her arms around her neck. It was too much for her to handle on her own but she wanted more. She wanted anything Shiro was willing to give to her. "Harder." She begged kissing her neck.

Shiro groaned picking her up and lamming her down on her cock. Bird gasped as she fucked at a relentless pace. It was like she hitting all the right places at once. "Cum all you want you needy bitch." Shiro said propping her back on the rock.

Bird whined as she came undone. She latched on to one of Shiro's nipples as she was pounded into to. She sucked and bit at it as she toyed with the other nipple. She pulled Bird off when she felt her knot forming. Bird whimpered and strained to bare her neck for her mate as the knot pushed up against her entrance. Shiro sunk her fangs into her neck as her knot pushed inside the omega. She moaned cuming deep inside her and sucking at the mating bite. Bird moaned as she relaxed into her nuzzling at her mating bite. Shiro cradled her as she moved them back into the water. "Do you want to join the others later?" She asked not wanting to keep her from enjoying her vacation fully.

Bird hummed as she licked at the mark. "Maybe later." She made a point of grinding down. They moaned as Shiro cam again inside her. "I'm going to need a little more of this." She purred before kissing her.

* * *

Pearl tripped right before she made it to the water and she went down in a fit of giggles. She looked back to see Garnet stalking towards her. She stuck her ass up in the air and grinned at her. Garnet shifted back but continued to crawl to her. Pearl was showing how open and ready she was for her. She growled her approval as she got close enough. She kissed an ass cheek before traveling south and licking through her folds. "You always taste so good." She said making Pearl moan louder.

"Please I want it." Pearl whined spreading her legs wider.

Garnet chuckled. "Such a greedy needy slut." She lined herself up with Pearls folds.

"Your greedy needy slut." Pearl panted as Garnet rubbed her head against her entrance.

"Yes." Garnet growled pushing all the way inside her with one thrust. "The mother of my babies." She knew how much Pearl loved to be reminded that she had been bred to carry her children. Garnet licked her lips as she spanked Pearls ass. She watched as Pearl bounced back on her cock. "I love how you take what's yours, baby." Garnet moaned watching. "You can do whatever you want with my cock it's yours love." Pearl whimpered bouncing faster.

Garnet smirked as she felt her knot forming. She leaned back form so she could fully watch Pearl work the knot inside her. Pearl came undone as she was working the knot in but she wasn't going to stop. She needed to have Garnet inside her all the way. Garnet groaned as she cam. Pearl was milking her knot for everything she could. She leaned over and Kissed Pearls nape as she wrapped her arms around her. Garnet knew she couldn't be too comfortable like. She picked her up and moved them into the water slowly.

Pearl whimpered but Garnet kissed her nape. "I got you baby."

* * *

Pink had been enjoying the resort be herself. The guest and workers here have been showing her a wonderful time so far. It's helped to keep her mind off that fact that she was alone. That she had come with family but they were all each in their own relationships. Now though as she floated around in the big spring pool by herself. Her thoughts were nothing like the quiet surrounding her. It had been sometime since she had gotten in here but right away she noticed that. There was absolutely no sound besides when she moved around and only that echoed so far. White noise was louder than what she was hearing. Of course it set off all kinds of warnings in her mind. She wasn't going to do anything to make anything happen though. She had her battle that she was currently losing.

The fight to keep her mind silent was an ever present one for her. Instead she tried to focus on the stars. They looked much clearer than what's she's been seeing for the last couple of weeks. Usually the night time was enough to put all her worry and stress to rest. But something was bothering her. It has been bothering her for a while and she had kept it from her sisters and the Queens. There are still warpers in the worlds. Thousands of them. They just aren't anywhere near Queen Quartz kingdom. They're all on this side of the ocean. But for the last month or so it's like they have all gone into hiding or something. The warp ways weren't being used as much lately. It was like she was the only one still warping. Still out in the open. And that bothered her. Made her feel like the last warper. There was clearly reason for them to disappear but she had no clue why.

"Pink?"

She turned her head slightly and saw her sisters and their mates standing there at the pools edge. The water slapped at her face as she continued to look at them.

"We've been here for a while but you haven't noticed." Yellow said trailing off at the end. It was clear to them that something was bothering the were. She was not herself and her eyes looked sad and distant.

Pink looked back up at the sky before she spoke. "You're back." She said quietly.

"And you're naked." Jaune joked even though they were all naked. She just wanted to try and get the omega started. Anything to get that blank look off her face.

"It's quiet." Pink said in the same volume as they entered the pool. Her body rocking on the small waves the movements had sent out.

"Yeah it-"

"We're the only ones making sound." Pink said cutting off Azraq. "Maybe you guys have been too busy fucking to notice but this isn't what a resort in the forest should sound like." Pink said standing on her feet. "There's no wind or animals or anything."

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Pearl asked looking at her then checking out the forest. There was sound but it was miles out and she couldn't see anything either.

"It's one of the things that's been bothering me." Pink hummed.

Loud wailing cut off the chance for anyone to say anything. They had had jumped and clustered together in the middle of the pool holding each other.

"T-This i-is enough pool time for me. Wh-What about you guys?" Yellow stuttered out and everyone nodded as the wailing ended.

"Ok we grab our towels and head back together." Peal said and everyone nodded again. They moved together as a group to leave the pool.

"Everyone ready?" Jaune asked looking around. "Alright lets-"

"Shiro! This is not the time to be touching my ass!" Bird yelled at her mate.

"I-I didn't!" Shiro yelled showing her her hands.

"Wait." Bird said noticing that the Queen was too far away to actually reach her butt. She gulped and turned around slowly. She stood there shaking coming face to face with a white floating hand. "H-H-H-H-H-"

"Hand!" Everyone else screamed. Shiro grabbed Bird's hand before they took off running out of there.

Garnet turned abruptly. "More hands!" She yelled as the floating objects had blocked their path.

"They're following us!" Pink screamed after looking back and seeing the hands.

* * *

"We finally lost them." Azraq panted a little while later.

"Quick question." Shiro panted as she stood up straight. "Why did we run into the forest?"

"Shit!" Garnet said looking around and noticing for the first time they were in the forest. "Sorry I didn't see where I was going." She sighed and turned around only to jump in Pearls arms. "They're back and there are eyes!"

Pearl looked around her and started to tremble. The eyes that she had seen earlier and was now surrounded by hands. "Pearl run!" Bird yelled. Pearl looked up to see that everyone had piled up on top of her and Garnet.

"Run!" Jaune shouted.

"Bird you daughter of a bastard!" Pearl yelled as she took off running.

"Why aren't you running faster!? Do you want them to catch us!?" Yellow yelled.

"Do you want to fall off!?" Pearl yelled back.

She was trying to focus on not dropping anyone and dodging the hands that were making a grab for her. She smiled when she saw the resort come in view again. She was almost there and maybe they could come up with some sort of plan that didn't involve her destroying everything for a couple miles out like she wanted. Pearl was suddenly yanked off her feet by something grabbing her ankle. She watched as everyone went flying from her arms. Her and Garnet locked eyes in the still of the night. Only everyone's heavy breathing as they took a minute. Then she was gone, being dragged back. Only a yelp left behind in her place.

"Pearl!" Garnet shouted as she shifted and gave chase.

Pearl screamed as she was dragged through the forest. She was slung into a tree breaking through it. "Fuck!" She hissed getting to her feet. "Where are you?!"

"Pearl!" Garnet said sliding at a halt at her mate's side. "Are you ok?" Everyone else had showed up behind them by that point.

"Fine." Pearl growled scanning the forest. Garnet could tell she was pissed from the way her tail was puffed out. "Found you." Pearl growled locking on to the glowing eyes in the distance.

She jumped forward in a flash dodging the hands that appeared to stop her. Right before she could strike with her fist though it wailed. She quickly covered her ears as she hit the ground and rolled away. She hadn't encountered a screecher in a long time. There was a way to deal with it but she didn't feel like destroying her own eardrums. They would take weeks to get her normal hearing back. She would just have to wait long and if she was suffering she could only imagine what the other minus Bird were going through. Then the wailing stopped. She got to her feet as the ringing in her ears stretched on. She made her way back to her group to check on them. When she got closer she saw that Bird was already doing that.

"How's your hearing?" Bird asked.

"It's cleared up now." Pearl said and Bird nodded.

"Mines to but these guys not so much." Bird said looking around at their group.

"I'm going to go see if whatever that was is still there or left any kind of trail." Pearl said throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

"We'll probably join you in a minute." Bird said with a nod.

Pearl was back to where she had been in a second. She heard whimpering as soon as she landed. She got ready just in case something else attacked her. She crept close to the whimpering thing.

"Pearl?" She heard Garnet call out.

She ignored her and stayed focused. She gasped when she saw a little cub looking up at her and whimpering. She cooed as she dropped to her knee. She reached out for it but it whimpered and tried to get away. "Hey! Hey! I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently picked the cub up despite its protest. The cub panicked and bit in to her arm. She flinched but laughed anyway. "A vamp-bear hybrid." She said as the cub sucked at her blood. She stood up and pried the cub off her arm.

"Pearl!" She smiled down at the baby were as the others approached her.

"Is that a cub?" Garnet asked.

"Is it what attacked us?" Pink asked.

Blue reached out for it but a hand appeared and blocked her advanced. "I guess that answers your question." Pearl said. She started purring hoping that would calm the little were down.

"What are we going to do?" Azraq asked.

"We're taking it back with us and go from there. I'll look after her." Pearl said firmly. "I may not have ever had any kids of my own but I looked after and cared for a few in our lifetime." She said smiling at Bird.

Bird returned the smile. "Pearls right. Let's go back and give this little cub a bath and something to eat."

"We can go to my room." Pink offered.

"Of course we're going to your room it's the biggest." Blue signed making her sister roll her eyes.

* * *

"Is it a girl or boy?" Jaune asked closing the room door behind her.

Pearl raised the sleepy cub up and inspected it. "It's a girl."

"How old do you think she is?" Garnet asked following her mate to the bathroom.

"She doesn't look more than two months old." Pearl said looking the cub over. Garnet nodded as she got some bath water running. "She's malnourished and filthy. Not to mention she was born without her left arm. Actually that would explain the hands." Pearl said picking at the dirt in her fur.

"Can we take her back with us and find her a good home?"

Garnet looked at her a bit surprised. "Um what did you have in mind?"

"Well what did you have in mind?" Garnet asked carefully. She wouldn't mind taking in the cub if that's what Pearl wanted.

"Well there are two great female betas that would probably love to have her." Pearl said with an innocent smile and little shrug.

Garnet laughed making grabby hands for the cub. Pearl smiled as she handed the fur ball over. "I think that's a great idea. They've actually been looking but haven't find the right child for them. We can ask but if they say no then we can raise her." Pearl smiled brighter as she watched Garnet calm the fussy cub and bath her gently.

Blue tapped her on the shoulder and nuzzled her temple. "You guys are going to make great parents." She signed.

"I wish I could have seen you being a mom." Pearl said nuzzling her side and purring.

"The real surprise was Yellow." Blue signed with quiet laughter.

"Really?" Pearl asked surprised as her eyes went back to Garnet and the cub.

"Think of the sweetest, caring, loveable person ever. That's Yellow as a mom." Blue signed into her hands. She knew she had lost Pearl so she kissed her temple and went to get a towel.

Jaune came in with a towel and took the squirming cub from Garnet to dry her off. She made a soft growl in her chest that calmed the baby right away.

"You were adorable." Pearl said kissing Garnet as she got up.

"You can think Jasper and her girls. I use to help out with them any chance I got." Garnet said drying her hands. They made their way out of the bathroom and saw Azraq feeding the cub some meat Pink had chewed up for her.

"She's a hungry thing but she shouldn't eat too much." Yellow cautioned from where she was cuddled up with Bird. Pink smiled at her sister.

"We know. We don't want her stomach to be upset." She cooed at the little were. The baby giggled at her and everyone melted.

"Looks like she's getting sleepy." Bird said watching as she almost fell over from how big she yawned.

Pearl laughed the Queen handed the baby over. Jaune laid out a huge spread for them. Pearl situated the cub first before she shifted and curled up around her. "I think its best we all go to bed." Garnet said shifting and curling up around her mate.

"Yeah today has been all over the place." Azraq said as the rest of the shifted and laid own around them.

Blue nuzzled close to the cub. It was sad that her powers had developed because she was abandoned and she was missing an arm. Screechers are rare. She probably started out calling for her mom or anyone. And she probably was just reaching out for someone to save her. Azraq gave her mate a comforting nip to the back of her neck. Blue purred as her mate snuggled up as close as possible to her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure that this will be safe for her?" Garnet asked her mate as she watched Bird carry the cub by the scruff of her neck to the front of the warp line.

"Trust us." Pearl said nuzzling her neck. "We do want to make it back to your kingdom before she starts learning how to talk." She teased.

"Our Kingdom." Garnet said looking at the bobcat.

"What?" Pearl asked confused.

"It is just as much my kingdom as it is yours." The wolf said nipping at Pearls neck.

"The only way that that can be official is if we were married." Pearl said licking her mates' muzzle.

"Then I'll marry you." Garnet said lining up.

"Just like that?" Pearl asked standing behind her.

"Whatever you want or desire I will give it to you. Whether or not it's within my power. I'll find a way to make it happen." Garnet said stretched her hind legs. Pearl didn't even have time to be shocked.

"Ready?" Pink called back to her sister.

"Yeah." Pearl said watching as Pink opened a portal. Pink lead the way at a slower pace than what they would usually travel at because now they had precious cargo.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would." Jaune said shaking out her fur as they existed the portal.

Garnet didn't stop and ran right pass them. She jumped up to the castle roof and went to the highest peak. She smiled as she looked at her kingdom. She threw her head back and let a loud and powerful howl into the sunlight. She wanted to let her people know that she was back.

"Come on I'll take you to the throne room." Pearl said shifting. Everyone else followed her led and Yellow scooped up the sleeping cub.

"You do not have a lot of servants walking around." Azraq noted as they walked through the halls.

Pearl shrugged. "We just got back so there was no reason for servants to be here and Garnet doesn't really have servants. We do most things ourselves." She said as her mate came to a trot by her side. "How long do you think it'll be before everyone gets here?"

"Not long." Garnet said as she nuzzled her side.

"Who's coming?" Pink asked curious.

"Our friends and family of course." Pearl said giving them a smile.

"Aww we finally get to meet those adorable nieces of ours." Jaune said slinging her arms over her sister's shoulders. "

And you will behave." Shiro said looking pointedly at her blue haired sister.

"I can't help it if they're cute. You know I love cute things." Azraq said dreamily.

"I'll keep her in line." Blue signed to the Queens. Azraq pouted as they walked into the throne room.

"This is nice. I'm guessing you guys hang out in here a lot?" Yellow asked as they looked around the large room.

"Yeah." The larger wolf said as she walked to her throne. She shifted as she turned and sat down. Pearl smiled at her as she kneeled between her legs. A loud roar sounded, followed by a dragons cry, and in the distance you could hear a faint wolf's howl.

Pearl chuckled at that. "He's getting better at that." Garnet chuckled as well scratching behind Pearl's ears. She smiled as Pearl nuzzled her knee. "I didn't know I would miss them this much." Pearl said as they heard a dragon roar again.

"Yeah me too." Garnet said mix match eyes shining.

"Doesn't our daughter know how to make an entrance?" Ruby said walking into the room with her mate following her.

"Queens Heart." Azraq said as all the guest bowed.

"Please you should only bow for my daughter and her mate. Even if it is only out of respect. We do appreciate it though." Sapphire said as she and Ruby bowed to them. "It is an honor to have you in our lands."

"I do believe this belongs to you." Ruby said as she walked over to Garnet holding her crown.

Garnet bowed forward so her mother could place the crown on her head. "Thank you mother." Garnet said baring her neck.

"Anything for my lovely pup." Ruby said reaching out and squeezing her nape.

"How has the kingdom been?" Garnet asked.

Her sire shrugged. "Whatever really goes wrong in the kingdom of love?" Sapphire said walking over and kissing her forehead. She looked down and gently pet Pearls ears as Ruby kissed her forehead. Pearl purred from all the attention.

"We missed you just as much as we missed you." Ruby assured the feline.

"I missed you guys to." Pearl said smiling at them.

A soft chuckle left Garnets lips as they heard people hurrying their way. "Garnet! Pearl!" Their friends yelled as they into the throne room. Pearl suddenly hand her arms full of Steven and Connie. They giggled as Pearl nuzzled their cheeks and Garnet pet their heads.

"We didn't think you guys would be back just yet. We thought you would at least be gone another month." Lapis said smiling at her friends.

"We would have possibly stayed longer." Garnet said as should stood up. She helped Pearl to her feet next then directed the attention to her guest.

"We came back because we needed to introduce you to two people. Bird can you come here please?" Pearl asked the other were sweetly as she held her hand out for her. Bird hesitated for a moment but a kiss to her head and a tap to her rear from Shiro got her moving. She smiled as Pearl threaded their fingers together. "Relax they'll love you." Pearl said as she brought up their laced fingers and kissed her knuckles. "Everyone." Pearl said as she turned to address her friends. She noticed the shocked looks on their faces but continued anyway. "As you may know I use to be under Queen Quartz control. Remember when I was like that side wasn't me. Well it wasn't." She pulled Bird in front of her and wrapped her arms her waist. Bird mewled baring her neck as Pearl nuzzled it." Meet Bird. The voice and will that was inside my head. She was unknowingly created by Rose. However she is and has always been her person so I expect you all to treat her as so."

"H-Hello." Bird said hesitantly. "I-It's nice to meet you all. Officially and not from the inside of her head I mean." She relaxed back into Pearls arms giving them a tentative smile. "How did you separate?" Opal asked speaking for the group.

"I'm surprised your mate hasn't already read our mines." Pearl said smirking at Sugilite.

Sugilite smiled softly as she shook her head. "I don't have permission."

"Thank you for that." Bird said as Shiro walked over to the two omegas. "My mate used her power and pulled me out of her mind." Shiro smiled and pet their heads.

"The second person that you will be meeting will be introduced in a minute." Garnet said gesturing for the rest of her guest to walk over." As I'm sure you are aware. Pearl found her sisters. I would like to welcome Queen Shiro Seijin and her mate Bird, Queens Azraq and Blue Al'iiman, Pink. By the way Pink is the warper, the lion from beach, and the lion Steven and Connie have been playing with." Pink gave them a little wave as their eyes lit up. "And then there are Queens Jaune and Yellow Envie."

Pearl and Bird separated as Pink walked over to Garnet caring the cub. Garnet smiled down at the baby as it woke up. Peridot and Amethyst. Pearl said waving her friends forward. "We all know that you two have been looking for a child of your own for a while now but haven't found one to suit your needs." She started off carefully. "The reason that we came back so early is because while we were in Shiro's kingdom we came across something interesting."

"Scary interesting." Pink corrected cooing down at the yawning cub.

"Are you saying that that cub is why you came back home?" Amethyst asked looking over at Pink and her Queen.

"In a way ye-"

"Are you saying you guys brought the cub back for me and Amethyst?" Peridot whispered but it was loud enough to cut Pearl off. She reached for Amethyst's hand and squeezed it.

Pearl gave her a gentle smile. "Yes we think she's prefect for the two of you."

"What makes you so sure P?" Amethyst asked looking at her mate before turning her attention back to her best friend.

Pearl turned and gave Garnet a nod. Her mate smiled as she took the tiny were from Pink and squatted down. She carefully placed the were on the ground. "Go on and show them why they should be your new mommies."

The baby whimpered a she fell and rolled over on her back not quite all the way awake yet. The two betas gasped when they saw she had three legs. They never voiced it but their family and friends had an idea. That the reason they never picked a child was because Peridot had prosthetics. They were looking for a child who also had some sort of handicap. The tiny were struggled but she was able to right herself. She whimpered to be picked up but no one came to get her. The whimpered became louder and soon hands were appearing.

"What is this?" Jasper asked as they looked around.

"It's part her power. It's how we found her or how she found us actually." Yellow said in amazement."When we're not being scared half to death it's a pretty cool power."

Peridot never took her eyes off the child and Amethyst smiled softly. "Well baby? They brought us a child it would be kind of rude to down the Queen and her mate." She said giving Peridots hand a squeeze.

Peridot nodded as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned and kissed the other beta gently. "I love you." Amethyst didn't say it back because she didn't have to. The smile that she gave her was everything that Peridot needed to know. Peridot squared her shoulders as she looked back over to the whimpering and trembling cub. She had made her wait enough. Shifting she slithered loser but the hands blocked her way in sort of a wall. She made a low hiss in the back of her throat as she kept going. The hands disappeared and the cubs whimpering died down. When Peridot was close enough she nuzzled the cub with her nose and wrapped her body around her. The cub nuzzled her back happily.

"Anything else we should know?" Amethyst asked looking away after her heart has had its fill.

"She's also a screecher and very malnourished." Bird supplied for her with a small smile.

"Something that we'll probably need help on in the future." Amethyst sighed as she went over to her mate and the cub. Peridot opened up her body circle enough for Amethyst to sit down. Amethyst chuckled as the cub tried to climb up into her lap. She gently picked her up and placed her in her lap. The little were nuzzled into her stomach as she pet her. "Two reptiles and a bear." She looked down at the baby nipping at her fingers. "I can dig it." She said with a little shrug. A chuckle left her lips as Peridot nuzzled her. "There's no need to cry babe." She said having felt the tears on her cool scales.

"It's just that we finally found a baby for our family. She's perfect for us." Peridot said into her neck.

"Yeah and we won't be totally lost. Thanks to Lapis and Jasper's kids. We've babysat them enough to have some sort of a clue." Amethyst said now rubbing her mate and the cub.

"Thank you guys so much for thinking of us." Peridot said to her friends.

"It's nothing Peridot." Garnet assure her with a huge smile. "You guys were the first people on our minds."

"Great now that lovely moment is over can your friends be introduced to us?" Jaune asked loudly. Even though she asked for the whole group her eyes were on the five cubs and their older sister.

Shiro chuckled at her sister's eagerness. "Seems we should have told you to behave as well." Jaune glared at her and flipped her off.

"Hey! My precious daughters are around." Jasper said glaring at her Aunt.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know Jasper and I'm more than sure that she has bragged about her wife Lapis." Garnet said with a smile as Jasper spluttered to come up with something.

Lapis laughed and kissed her. "Even so it's nice to meet the three of you in person." Lapis said giving a small bow.

"Oh stop it you are family." Azraq said with a smile.

"I will introduce their children last or else I think all hell will break lose." Garnet said ignoring the pouts the other three Queens sent her way. "Next we have Sugilite, her wife Opal, and their daughter Alexandrite. Lastly there is Stevonnie and her mates Steven and Connie."

"It's nice to meet you all." Blue signed and Shiro voiced.

"Ok kids it's time to meet some of your family members." Lapis said addressing her kids.

"My name is Malachite. I'm their oldest daughter and the only one they littered." Malachite said giving a wave before she ran over and attached herself to Alexandrites arm. Alexandrite smiled down at her and nuzzled her temple.

"Hey Sug! Tell your daughter to get her hands off of mines right now!" Jasper growled glaring over at them. "

My dau- Your daughter came running over her clinging to my baby! How about you tell her to wander on back home!" Sugilite yelled back glaring daggers at her.

"How dare you!" Jasper hissed.

"If the two of you do not shut up right now I will drown the both of you." Lapis deadpanned as she held a sphere of water above both of their heads.

"S-S-S-Sorry." Both alphas stuttered out.

"Excellent!" Lapis said clapping her hands together and bursting the spheres of water. "Now let me introduce the rest of my babies."

"Mommy those weres are taller than Garnet!" Rumir said as her and the rest of her sisters gazed up at the three Queens in amazement.

Lapis chuckled. "They sure are sweetie and you guys know what?" The cubs shook their heads together.

"They are your Aunties so why don't you go over and introduce yourselves."

"Yes mommy!" The little weres said as they made their way over to the new weres that they never meet before.

"I'm Rue!"

"Hi I'm Rudy."

"Rufina."

"Rumir here!"

"And I'm Ruth." They said one after another.

"Nice to meet ya!" They all said together with smiles and a little bow.

The three alphas were speechless as the looked down at their adorable nieces. "Offspring have that effect on a lot of people. You just have to become immune to it." Jasper said proudly as she watched her Aunts pounce on her children squealing and cooing.

"Sire you still do the same exact thing when you see them every time." The beta deadpanned from where she nuzzled Alexandrite's shoulder.

"I can't help that all of you are so adorable." Jasper said nodding to confirm her statement.

Pearls sister shad joined in on the meeting including Bird so the alphas could introduce them as well since they were Aunties as well or soon to be. Pearl smiled at her mate as she walked over. Garnet pulled her close by the ring on her collar and kissed her forehead. "Are as happy as I am right now?" Pearl asked wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Probably happier." Garnet mused kissing her head. "I'll be even happier when we meet our litter though."

Pearl smiled into her chest. "I know what you mean." She said sighing happily into Garnet's chest.

A week had passed since they had returned. Everyone was getting along and becoming closer. They would no longer allow any type of distance from strengthen their bonds. The Queens and their slaves were loving the Kingdom of love. Bird was also very happy that veryone had welcomed her with open arms.

Pearl and Garnet were woken up with a start as Steven and Connie burst into their room and jumped on them.

"What!? You two?" Pearl said as she shot up.

"Wha-?" Garnet mumbled confused as she sat up. The two kids giggled at the state the adults were in.

"What is it?" Pearl said rubbing her eye.

"Flowers!" Steven yelled flopping back on the bed.

"Flowers? And stop yelling Steven." Pearl said shaking her as Garnet leaned on her already falling back to sleep.

"The throne room is filled up with them." Connie explained.

"Why is the throne room filled up with flowers?" Pearl sighed confused. She didn't understand why they would do that.

The two betas looked at each other confused before turning back to her. "Didn't Garnet fill up the throne room with roses for you?"

The silence that followed after Steven spoke was deafening. Pearl pushed them out the way in her haste to get off the bed. Garnet rolled onto the floor from the shove that Pearl gave her. She barely raised her head before Pearl was gone out the room. Pearl threw open the throne room door as she panted like a wild animal.

"No." She whispered as she looked around at all the pink roses that flooded the room. "No."

"Pearl?" Stevonnie called out to her. Garnet and the two betas had made it to the throne room by now.

"No!" Pearl shouted as she whirled around to look at them like a crazed animal. Her wide eyes came to land on Connie and Steven. "You to have got to leave! You've got to get far away from here!" Pearl yelled as the rest of her friends and family came rushing into the room.

Right as a loud dragon roar echoed through the room. Her heart stopped as she heard the familiar sound of wings flapping. Her breathing became more panicked. More labored from the wind that gusted into the room. The flowers stirred and soon petals were dancing on the wind and twirling all about. And to anyone who didn't know the scene would look beautiful. The soul snatching clank of metal footsteps reaching her ears is what snapped her out of it. She didn't even have to look at Bird to know she had rounded up all the children. She kneeled in front of Steven and reached over and knocked out Connie. And if this was any other situation then maybe someone would have spoken up or said something but no one had any words. Because if you really looked at her then you would have the broken and devastated look in her eyes.

"Steven." Pearl said firmly gaining his wide terrified eyes as Bird took Connie and passed her off to Alexandrite. "Something really serious is about to happen and I need you to be brave for me, everyone in room, and all the people in the city. It's not safe for you or the other children to be here anymore so you're going to leave with Peridot and Amethyst and get to safety far away." She said glancing at the two older betas. "I however need you do to a very important job. You are the only shield close enough to do this. Just in case anything were to happen. I know we need you to go and ring the evacuation alarm at the top of the tower. We need to get everyone out of the city and as far away as possible."

"C-C-Connie." He stuttered out looking over at her. Bird had ripped her shirt and tied the cloth around her mouth.

"These roses are dangerous to humans in different ways in the scent is inhaled. She's ok I only knocked her out for right now. But focus Steven!" Pearl stressed as the footsteps got closer. "Go to the tower and ring the alarm! Amethyst will have no problem getting to you once she gets everyone else out."

Steven looked around at everyone giving tearful words but he couldn't understand. "You're coming back right?" He looked around at his family and friends. New and old. "Right?" He said looking at Stevonnie who kissed Connie.

Stevonnie smiled. "I love you baby and make sure Connie knows." She said kissing him softly. She pushed him towards the door.

"And Steven?" Pearl called as she stood up. "We'll see you later." The closing of the throne doors brought Pearl back to reality.

"Pearl." Garnet whispered looking at her mate. She wanted to run. Take Pearl and run but she knew that wouldn't change anything.

"I want all of you to leave but I know you won't." Pearl whispered at the ground and then she looked up at Garnet. "I love you." She didn't say anything else because words weren't enough right now.

She felt the shiver that ran through Bird's body as an angelic mesmerizing laugh traveled through the air. She turned and through the falling rose petals she saw that smile. A beautiful god like smile that ripped her very being apart.

"Hello Pearl."

She really hates roses.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose eyes roamed over everyone present before they landed on Bird. Then they rested on Pearl. The Kingdom's alarm started going off and Rose's smile widened. "It was nice of you to send them away like that." She commented as she walked over to the throne. She ignored the growl that she was sure came from Garnet as she sat down. "We haven't been apart that long Pearl. I find it hard to believe that you've lost your manners in that time." The tone was light and cheery but Pearl and Bird knew better.

Pearl kneeled slowly keeping her eyes on her. "They don't need to be involved in this." She said calmly.

"Pea-" Pearl cut her mate off with a low deep growl.

Rose chuckled. "I know you can do better but you're off my leash for now so I'll allow." She licked lips and eyed Bird. "I'm sure I'll have fun breaking you back in." Rose flicked her hair over her shoulder as she looked about the room. "I can't believe you seriously thought that I was going to give you to Queen Heart. Come now slave." She said shaking her head. "How many times have I temporarily let you go? What? You thought it was different this time all because she asked to have you. You are mine." Rose hissed. "So imagine my surprise when I find out that you mated this dog. That you gave your heat to a dog. That you're carrying that dog's litter!" She roared jumping to her feet. "All of that was supposed to be mine." She said calmly even though she was panting. Pearl never looked away especially when it felt like her heart was going to explode from its nervous pounding. Her hands wanted to shake but her fist wouldn't let her. "No matter. All of that changes today. This little fairytale that you've built in your head ends today." Rose said running her hands through her as if to pull herself back together. "I'm sure you've told them all about yourself. That would explain her." She said eyeing Bird. "However you are not the first person enslaved and you most certainly were not the last. I know how this works. I have dealt with this plenty of times." Rose walked back over to stand next to Bismuth. "It just means that I have another slave." Pearl gasped jumping to her feet. "Did you even tell them how this works?" Pearl turned around to her mate. "That you don't even need my blood anymore."

"Run!" Garnets wide eyes looked at her panic ones. "Go! Get away!" Pearl screamed.

Rose tsked. "You're still trying. I hate you."

Pearl sobbed. "Why can't you just kill me already?!"

"Why?" Rose repeated as she drew her sword. She genuinely looked confused as she faced the omega. "Because you're mine." Pearl whined a poorly broken sound. Rose smiled at the sound. "You're such a lovely creature Pearl."

Pearl looked up at Garnet one last time." I love you so much. No matter what happens remember that I've never been happier than the day you decided to take me from her."

Rose growled sending chills through everyone. "Renegade." She said. Pearl and Birds head fell forward.

"No! No! Nooooo!" Bird cried.

"Come here." Rose said tapping the sword on the floor in front of her.

Shiro and Garnet snapped out of their trance.

"Bird!"

"Pearl!"

Rose didn't even have to say anything. The two omegas kicked the alphas back into their friends. "I'm guessing you were the voice." Rose said looking down at Bird when the two omegas bowed down in front of her.

Bird hissed. "I will find a way to end you."

Rose stared down at her before turning to Pearl. "Had I known a way to separate you two long ago then I would have." She smiled looking over Pearls bowed form. She's missed it so much. "I'm really going to miss you talking to me but I guess I can get use to you not talking." Pearl nodded but didn't look up. Bird hissed again and Rose sighed. "You are working my nerves." Rose said reaching out for Bird. "You of all people should know that is not the best decision." Bird hissed and growled when Rose yanked her up by her hair. She wasn't able to do much more. The rest of the weres in the room watched with horrid faces as Rose turned Bird around to face them.

"Please don't stop this. Pearl would kill you if you even attempted to get close." Bird made eye contact with Shiro. "I have a plan."

Rose threw her head back laughing. It was beautiful airy and light. It would make you want to do anything in your power to make her laugh like that again. That is if she was someone else. If she hadn't just pierced her sword through Bird.

"Bird!" Shiro screamed her sisters barely holding her back. Tears tracked down Birds face as she spit up blood.

"Looks like my plan was better." Rose said withdrawing her sword. "Bismuth." She said letting the were go and looking at her bloody sword with disgust. Bismuth grabbed Bird by the hair before the omega hit the floor.

Bird wheezed and coughed as she gave them a bloody smile. "It'll be alright." She gasped.

"Stop talking!" Yellow screamed at her.

"Yes I agree." Rose said cutting her eyes at her Bird. "Bismuth would you mind shutting her up for good." Bird just smiled as Bismuth fangs ripped into her throat. She heard the screams of her friends and family as she was dropped. Bismuth blinked rapidly and touched the blood dripping from her mouth. She staggered back tripping over her own feet. "Bismuth?" Rose questioned watching her grip her throat and sink to her knees gasping for breath. Rose squinted her eyes as she looked from the alpha to the omega quietly laughing on the floor. "So it was you." Rose said watching Bismuth with interest and distaste.

"My plan." Bird mumbled her vision wavering but she held on.

Rose tsked and was behind Bismuth in a second. "I'll deal with you later." She said knocking her out. "I'm curious to what your plan was but-" Rose said crouching in front of Bird. "I don't think you have it in you to tell me anything." Bird smiled wheezing through her nose. "If your plan was to break Bismuth from my hold then nice try. That little trick of yours doesn't last forever and she will be mines again soon." Rose watched Bird carefully as she thought somethings over. "Pearl come here." She didn't need to look to know Pearl was at her side as soon as she finished talking. "You know Pearl was like my greatest creation for a while. I just knew she was the one. My powers enhanced her abilities like no other. Because of how successful I was with her progress. I began to test it on myself." The smile that stretched across Rose's face was so devilish and fit her so well that the other weres in the room whimpered beside Pearl. "I became my dream." Rose said with a faraway look. Bird opened her eyes at that. "I remade myself. I'm more of a gem then I ever was."

"Are-" Bird wheezed. "Are you saying you're a gem now?"

Rose nodded bouncing to her feet. "I'm the last gem. Even though I made myself I still count. And with this in mind I'm going to take over all the kingdoms and the world will be mine. That is once Pearl kills all of you of course." She said cheerfully as she waved the issue off. "Starting with you." Pearl picked up Bird by the back of her neck. Bird struggled to look up at the other omega but she did. "Might as well say your goodbyes." Rose sighed. "I'm not that cruel."

Bird coughed up more blood as she smiled at Pearl. She cupped her cheek. "A kiss would be better." She wheezed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure yeah make it quick." Bird groaned painfully as Pearl crashed their lips together and licked into her mouth. Her eyes widened as Pearls arm struck through her stomach. Her vision blurred and she choked some on blood as she was dropped to the ground. Rose frowned noticing she was laughing. "You are a persistent one."

"You are a dumb one." Bird mumbled. Rose growled baring her teeth.

"You know I hate mumbling!" She made to step towards Bird but went flying through the wall of the castle instead.

"You told Pearl to kill every full gem on earth so long as you are alive." Bird said a little louder even though she knew Rose could hear her mocking just fine. "She needs to finish the job FREELY now."

A dragon screeched and Pearl was on the other side of the room by her friends and family. Bird was in Shiro's arms and Bismuth was passed out on the floor in front of them.

"Pearl." Garnet gasped as an energy beam shot through the room in the place where Pearl had been on the other side of the room. Pearls eyes didn't look dead anymore or that's what Garnet saw in the split second that the omega was there.

"Bismuth." Bird wheezed.

"Stop talking!" Shiro shouted.

"Help her." Bird pleaded with her eyes.

"We'll help just stop talking." Lapis said as Jasper picked up the passed out alpha.

"Don't go after Pearl." Bird wheezed ignoring them. "You'll get in the way and will die."

* * *

Pearl bared her teeth at the huge hissing dragon in front of her out the outskirts of town. "Renegade!" Rose shouted. Pearl growled at her. "Rena-" Pearl uppercutted sending her flying. "You bitch!" Rose hissed shifting back. She appeared in front of Pearl and kicked her. Pearl went bouncing along the ground before regaining her footing but Rose was on her again. "You are mine!" Rose yelled punching her into the ground. Pearl was only slightly surprised when she struggled a little to get up. Rose had made her after all. "I made you." Rose growled gripping the back of Pearl's and slamming it into the ground. "You useless were! Are mine!" Rose screeched as she continued to slam Pearls head into the ground. She was breathing heavily as she lifted the bloody omega up to face her. "Who do you belong to?"

She went flying back from Pearl kicking her under her chin. She shifted roaring at Pearl. Pearl simply cracked her neck and was gone in the blink of an eye. Rose didn't have to time to react. Pearl punched the alpha multiple times in her power jaws before upper cutting her. She shifted and a bobcat sunk its teeth into the dragon's neck. The bobcat threw the dragon serval miles before it caught itself. The dragon hissed vision wavering as she steadied herself. Another hissed turned into a snarl as hundreds of clones of Pearl appeared around her. Fire flicked from between her jaws as she looked around waiting for the attack to come. One Pearl took a stance for lightening, another one fire, another ice, another one had metal rods, another one floated on a chunk of earth, another one water, another the wind whirled around it, another one magma bubbled under her, a bobcat had its mouth open with an energy beam ready to fire, another bobcat floated in the air, a bobcat had vines twirling all around its body, a bobcat had poison dripping from its fangs, a bobcat made of diamond, a bobcat with deadly gases floating around it, a bobcat wood around it, and so many more Pearls or bobcats with different powers stood at the ready.

Rose reared back with a growl. A Pearl ran and jumped forward to shield them from the flames Rose unleashed. She couldn't however stop the many hundreds of Rose's and Dragons that appeared around through the mix. Rose snarled activating her gem. Pearl hissed as she activated her gem. The two stared each other down while their clones fought surrounding them. Pearl knew she was the strongest Earth had to offer. But Rose had become stronger than what she use to be like and a full gem at that. She knew all of Pearls powers and moves. Somehow they were evenly matched right now from what Pearl could tell. That was alarming since they had not been separated form each other that long. She wondered how well she actually every knew her captor. However every cell in her body was screaming for her to eliminate her. Erase the full gem from Earth completely. That was the one order Rose had told Pearl to never forget. Rose pulled a sword made completely of rose quartz out from her gem. Pearl pull a double bladed spear made completely out of pearl from her gem.

* * *

Bird coughed up more blood when Shiro put her down on the floor carefully.

"So we're just supposed to wait here while Pearl fights Rose alone?!" Sugilite huffed looking around at the other weres. They could hear and feel the ground shaking from the fight.

"Does it sound like we'll honestly be any help?" Opal asked her mate.

Sugilite huffed looking at the ground defeated. "It doesn't feel right to leave her alone like this. To have her fight by herself." Most of them whined and jumped a little from the cry of a dragon in the distance.

"You'll die." Bird wheezed out.

"Yeah you told us already." Ruby said trying to calm down the alarmed look in the omegas eye.

"I told you to stop talking." Shiro growled through her tears.

Bird looked up at her and smiled. "I am fine and I am healing. The only reason I am still alive is because Pearl was unconsciously still healing me like she is now."

"H-How?!" Garnet stuttered finally turning away from where Pearl had been at the mention of her mate's name.

"Me and Pearl are fused." Bird explained slowly. It was becoming easier for her to talk again. "We've been fused since she accepted me the day on the beach. That was the day that you brought Pearl back. Since we're fused we're able to heal each other but-" Bird wheezed painfully. Eyes sliding closed but she forced them back open. She would not pass out when Pearl was out there.

"Take it easy." Shiro whined at her mate.

"But Pearl is unknowingly focusing on healing me more than she would. That's why I haven't died yet."

"Which means she's going to be in a lot of trouble when it comes to healing herself." Garment said quietly.

Bird nodded. "Rose has the power to copycat. Which means she can copy every power she's every come in contact with. Since she was giving Pearl blood Pearl absorbed her abilities but she also fused with Rose's blood." "

So is Pearl a full gem as well now?" Blue signed and Yellow voiced.

"No because she hasn't had any of Rose's blood of lately to fuse with. She will however be able to copy any new abilities Rose will use. She learned about all her abilities. Their strengths, weaknesses, and how to destroy them."

* * *

Rose snarled as she and Pearl were gone in a blur colliding with each other in the air. Pearl was able to cut off Rose's arm but Rose grew it right back. Pearl hissed annoyed as kicked Rose aside the head. "I can't say that I never thought that you would be against me like this Pearl." Rose said as she cut slashed the omega across the chest. Pearl grunt blocking the next sword strike. Rose leaned in close. "I just thought it would be during my finally plan." She thrusted Pearl back.

Pearl frowned looking at her. She had no clue what Rose was talking about. Rose smirked as she shifted. She threw her huge head back and looked straight at the moon before roaring. Pearl gasped as a huge beam shot out from Rose's mouth. The beam went soaring through the sky and straight for the moon. Rose looked back Pearl smiling and showing off her teeth. Pearl blinked and Rose was flying off through the beam. Pearl found her feet moving before she could even think about it. She shifted right before she enter the beam and bounded after Rose. She had no idea where she would end up but she wasn't going to let Rose get away without ending this. She didn't dare look behind her as she ran. She knew that she had already left Earth before she went sliding across a floor. She looked around and noticed she was on the moon from looking out the glass walls into space. Pearl went fly across the floor before she could question it. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out and shifted. She pulled her spear from her gem and turned on her foot to face the alpha.

"Since I am a full gem now. Don't you think I should be surrounded by my own kind now?" Rose said with a wicked smile as her arms pointed to what was surrounding them.

Pearl finally allowed herself to look around while Rose gave her the chance. It wouldn't do to fight and not know what kind of area you were in. She gasped looking around. There weres floating in giant tubes. They all had on mask with tubes. Pearl figured it was so they could breathe and be force feed. She heard a tapping noise and turned her attention back to her opponent.

"They are all warpers that I've rounded up or had hunted down over the years." Rose spoke as she used her sword to tap against the tube of that was closest to her. Then she turned and walked over to a giant machine. Which Pearl took as the control panel. She pressed a couple buttons and the earth popped up showing a map that lead to another galaxy. The end of the path landed on a planet. "That's them." Rose whispered as she gazed at the screen. "That's were gem come from. That's their home planet." Rose looked and Pearl dared to think but there was no other way to describe it. Rose looked at the screen lovingly for someone who ad Pearl kill all the gems on earth. "I know what you're probably thinking so I'll just clear it up for you. I've always wanted to be a full gem. I didn't find a way until recently. I had them all the gems on earth killed simply because they refused to bow down to me. I told them that I was on my way to being a full gem and I was going to ruler of this world so why shouldn't they go ahead and be on my side? Why shouldn't they bow down to the rightful ruler of this planet?" Rose said as if it made perfect since.

While Rose talked Pearl looked at the tubs and looked for what seemed like a spot to strike.

"I tortured some gems into revealing how they came to earth. Then one of them told me about this moon base. That's where one or two warpers came into place and I got up. OF course there was one gem still up here and I forced her into showing me how everything worked before I killed her. Then I started building my plan." Rose turned to Pearl. "Now all I need to do is activate it on whenever I'm ready and I can have a direct warping bridge to Homeworld." She closed her eyes delighted by that fact. Pearl used that second to raise her spear and fire to lasers off into the machine. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed turning around to the exploding machine and shielding her eyes. She looked to so broken to the omega as she watched her. Pearl ever took her eyes off her as she started firing lasers off at different tubes and breaking them open. The weres fell to the floor pulling off there mask and gasping.

Pearl looked around and focused on one male were closest to her. "Start breaking open other tubes and warping to the Kingdom of Love. Queen Garnet sent you. Tell her a Pearl sent you."

"YOU BITCH!" Rose screamed cutting off whatever they were was going to say in return. Pearl blocked the swords path just before it hit her gem. Rose uppercutted her but Pearl flipped in the air striking at her with her spear. Explosions went off around the building as they fought. "Why are you trying to take everything from me?" Rose screamed as their weapons struck each other.

Pearl growled spinning around and slashing her on the back. Pearl wanted to scream and shout at her because Rose took everything from her without a care in the world. So she's going to rip everything from hers. BUT Rose didn't deserve to hear her voice again.

* * *

Pink gasped as she stood up and ran to the giant whole in the side of the castle. She feels and sees warps opening up over the sky and weres falling through them. "Warpers!" Pink gasped loudly. She had been right then. That something had happened to them. She saw a familiar were warp right above the castle gates and she was off. She jumped from the opening ignoring everyone's shouts and warped right down to the were. Everyone jumped when she warped back in the room holding another were. "Ronaldo!" Pink shouted cradling his face.

"Pink!" He gasped speaking for the first time for what seemed like ages.

"What happened to you!?" Pink asked as her tears fell on his face. She gentle rested his head in her lap.

"She took us." Ronaldo whispered.

"Who?" Pink asked looking over his weakened body.

"Queen Quartz." Ronaldo sighed out as if it hurt to say her name. Everyone was shocked as they stared at him. There were still weres warping to the city. "There were already hundreds by the time I got there. She had us all hooked up to this machine. She was going to use us so she could warp to Homeworld."

"Homeworld?" Pink asked confused.

"It's the planet that full gems came from." Ronaldo explained.

"I knew it." Pink sobbed as she gently ran her hand over his hair. "I knew something was wrong. That something was off with the warpers. It was quiet. I couldn't tell anyone anymore and whoever was left was in hiding. I looked but I couldn't find anything. Not even a trace of anyone."

"Where were you?" Sugilite asked as she watched the warpers in the city. She knew her loyal solders would be back any minute thinking that the kingdom was under attack. She wanted to make sure that none of them would be a problem before she attempted to stop anything.

"The moon." Ronaldo continued ignoring all the eyes that suddenly turned to him. "She had us on the moon in sort of a base. We were in tube things being force feed threw masks."

"How did you escape?" Pink asked.

Ronaldo smiled as he lit his eyes travel over the people in the room. He already knew of Pinks royal status so it was no surprise that everyone else there would be. His eyes landed on Garnet. "A Pearl sent us." Garnets eyes teared up but she looked away. She was happy to know Pearl was still alive but it meant nothing if she didn't have her mate in her arms.

"Right." Jasper said nodding as she walked up beside Sugilite to assess the situation. "Well I'm going." Everyone but Garnet, Shiro, and the omega sisters made to move to the city. Blue sat down and leaned into Pink who nuzzled their cheeks together.

Yellow sat down on the other side of Ronaldo and stroked his hair as well. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked.

"Fine but it's just that I'm using my legs and talking after so long. It's a struggle to keep it up."

"Well stop you dummy." Pink frowned down at him. Ronaldo lightly chuckled closing his eyes.

Bird stop when the commotion died down. "Garnet?" She said getting the alphas attention. "Can you bring Bismuth closer I need to force her to drink my blood?"

"You just stopped bleeding!" Shiro yelled not believing what she had heard.

"Why do you want to help this piece of shit? She's on Rose's side remembered?!" Garnet growled picking the passed out alpha by the throat.

"Because if I can be free from my chains then I will do everything within my power to make sure that others can to." She frowned when Garnet did not move. "If you do not being her then I will remove you had from your body and do it myself!" Bird hissed struggling to get up. She was in so much pain but she was going to help Bismuth. "It is not her fault!" Bird said with tears in her eyes. "Rose gave her blood as well but unlike me and Pearl she is not fully under her control and has to be feed it daily. I found out after she had raped me and drunk my blood. She was passed out for so long that I thought I had killed her." Bird struggling to reach out for Bismuth even though she was in pain. "When she woke up it was the real her. The real Bismuth that had been forced to work for Rose. Rose came of course when Bismuth tried to get us to escape. She made me watch as she forced Bismuth to drink her blood. The change happened in a second. Bismuth was back under her control. There was a couple more times that it happened but Rose always put an end to it." Shiro finally pushed her back down but her eyes didn't leave Bismuth.

"She's telling the truth." Yellow said breaking the tension.

Garnet sighed as she brought Bismuth over and gently laid her down beside Bird. Bird raised her arm and Garnet opened the alphas mouth so she could put Bird's arm in there. "I'm sorry." Garnet said as she forced Bismuths teeth in Bird's arm.

Bird winced a little as she smiled at her. "It's ok. You didn't know."

"It seems all I know is nothing." Garnet whispered to herself.

* * *

Pearl punched Rose in the mouth and then struck her through the throat. It was disbelieving watching Rose regenerate in front of her. She only hissed and stayed in the fight. She dodged the fury of sword attacks Rose sent at her. "If you're not gonna be by my side just die already!" Rose yelled cutting through Pearls spear and stab Pearl through the stomach. Pearl coughed up blood as grabbed onto to the sword. Rose's eyes burned into her but she glared back. Rose only had time to gasp as Pearl opened her mouth and an energy beam shot from her mouth. Pearl planted her feet firmly so she wouldn't go flying back. She slowly pulled the sword from her out of her body. Blood pooled at her feet and her body swayed but she stood tall and ready. "You most defiantly were my greatest creation." Rose said as the smoke cleared.

She stood smirking at Pearl as lightening danced around her finger tips. Pearl was gone in a blur as lightening was sent racing to the spot where she had been. Rose dodged the fire fist that came at her but she wasn't so lucky with the ice shards. Pearl hissed as she watched Rose swipe the blood on her cheek with her thumb and lick it clean. Rose laughed and it flowed throughout the building as they were gone in blurs again. Rose movements slowed after Pearl impaled her with to metal rods. Rose's eyes glowed and Pearl was stuck in mid-air. She growled as she was slammed into the floor and dragged along however Rose wanted.

"We could have had it all together and you just ruined it. You were supposed to be by my side for forever. I made you for me." Rose's voice wavered as she spoke. "I made you for me Pearl." She threw Pearl sending her flying threw broken debris. Pearl came sliding to a halt and laid limp on the floor as Rose made her way to her. "You were perfect." Rose's steps echoed as she walked. "You were beautiful." Explosions and pieces of the building falling were happening all around them. All of the weres had already escaped a while ago. "You were everything that I ever wanted." Rose said as she came to stop before Pearl's body. "But you had to go and destroy that."

Rose took a deep breath as she looked at her hands. "When I was little my father use to tell me about his days a killer. They were wonderful stories really. What little girl doesn't want to know that she possesses the genes to take out anyone as long as she has her mind right? So I let the idea grow that I was going to rule the world. That I would be Queen and nothing would stand in the way. So I set goals for myself to meet. I put on a beautiful smile and charmed my way into everyone's hearts as I worked undercover. I let my beautiful mask guide me through life until I was ready to show the beast that hides underneath it. My very first step was test my blood abilities. I already knew I could heal but what else could I do wondered. Then a few years later you came into play. Then perfect beautiful loyal knight. Then once I master you. There was my mother. Ending her life was really the start to it all. Then ending the war and taking care of all the gem left on earth. Starting the process to become a gem was the last thing that I accomplished. You pretty much destroyed this plan for me." Rose gesturing with her hair. "But no matter I'll just find a way. I am a full gem now after all." Pearl still hadn't moved and Rose saw that she wasn't moving either. "Pearl I l-"

Rose looked down at her sword that was now going through her gem and her stomach. She looked back up into Pearl's fierce hard eyes. Rose's laugh was so beautiful and heartwarming that Pearl gasped. She flinched when Rose's lovely smile was directed at her. Rose brought her shaking hands up and gripped Pearl's cheeks. "You are so beautiful I could do nothing to stop the desire to ruin you. The craving to tare you to shreds. The hungry to take away all the light in your life. I wake up every day wanting and needing to destroy you." Pearl hands shook as she gripped the sword tighter. "Pearl I love you." Rose kissed her with her red panted lips.

Pearl's eyes widened at that and she sliced through Rose's body. Blood sprayed in the air before Rose and her sword made from her gem poofed and her gem shards fell to the floor. Pearl fell to her knees and threw up blood over Rose's gems. She watched with wavering vision as the shards floated away. Of course she knew that there was no time for her to be trying to get comfortable. She was on an exploding base on the moon and she needed to leave. She grunted as she forced herself to her feet. And as quickly as she could force herself she food some type of exist. Thankfully it was facing the earth so she didn't have to walk around the moon. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and raised her head. A beam shot out to earth. She sighed feeling a little dizzy as she turned too looked at the base. She flew up some to be right in front of them beam. When she opened her mouth an energy beam shot out into base making it explode even more. She was propelled back into the beam. She watched base collapsed in on itself as she fell back to earth. She grunted as her body phased in and out as she fell. Only one thing was on her mind as the beam disappeared when she hit earth's atmosphere.

"Garnet."

* * *

Pink jumped to her feet and ran over to the whole in the castle. "Pearl!" She yelled shifting. Garnet was already on her back after she shifted. Pink jumped warping them to Pearl's side and fell alongside her.

"I can't grab her!" Garnet yelled. Pearl's' body just phased through her fingers every time she tried. "Dammit!" Garnet yelled desperate to catch her mate. She finally had Pearl within arm's reach but couldn't get to her at all.

"Shit!" Pink said looking at the fast approaching ground. "I'm sorry." She told the alpha before she opened another portal and fell through it.

"Nooo!" Garnet screamed making one last attempt to catch Pearl but her fingers just phased through her body again. Pearls body crashed to the ground creating a huge crater that Pink warped them down to. Garnet jumped off her body and sprinted for her mate. Her tears clouded her face but she just ran faster to get to her. "Pearl!" She yelled sliding to her side on her knees. Pearl looked so peaceful even though she was bloody and ripped up. Shaky hands came up and gently cupped the weres cheeks. "P-Pearl." Pearls body poofed in her hands and her gem fell to the ground. Garnet gasped shaking as she stared at where Pearls body just was. Her eyes slowly moved to the gem on the ground. Garnets breath was labored and rushed and her tears flowed freely as she picked up the gem carefully. Her mate was gone. The mother of her child had disappeared right before her eyes after saving them all.

"PEARL!"


	17. Chapter 17

After the battle the battle things pretty much returned to normal or as close as it could get. The warpers returned to their Kingdoms and others stayed in the Kingdom of Love. The city and the castle were rebuilt. The Queens and their mates stayed for a couple of weeks to make sure that Queen Garnet had everything in order. She was family after all and they looked after family. Bird was the only one to stay. Shiro was upset but she didn't question her. None of them did. They knew why she would stay. Shiro had kissed her goodbye with the hope the omega would return to her side in the future.

Queen Garnet, Bird, Jasper, Sugilite, Steven, Connie, and Stevonnie had went to the Kingdom of Beauty. Bird had explained that Rose had been giving the citizens her blood and brainwashing them for years. She mixed it with their water supply. Bird had created as many clones as she could so she could give out blood to the citizens. Jasper was worried that it wouldn't work. Saying that Bismuth still needed her blood daily so how would she keep getting it for the citizens. Bird was quick to assure them that wasn't the case in the situation because the people were only brainwashed and she only needed to break the chain and cure the water supply. The citizen were all saved before the day was over with. They stormed the castle and killed any who dared say they were still loyal to Rose after being cured. They destroyed all her labs and freed all her prisoners. In her chambers they found Greg chained to the wall. They freed the omega and cured him right away. By the end of the day Greg and Steven were reunited.

"Garnet." Steven said pulling on her hand.

"What is it?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" He pleaded with his hands.

Garnet nodded as she turned to everyone else. "Can you give us the room?" Everyone agreed soon it was just the two of them. "What is it?" She asked taking a knee so she could be at eye level with him.

"Is this my Kingdom now?" Steven asked her.

She tilted her head as she took in his nervousness. "It can be if you want it to be." She said carefully.

"That's the thing." He said looking at his hands before he looked back up at her. He smiled because she had taken her glasses off. "That's the thing. I know Jasper can run it until I'm ready to take over but I want to. But I'll give it to her if that's what she wants. It's as much mines as it is hers but I know she doesn't want it."

"You're worried because you don't know what to do. How to run a Kingdom." She said thoughtfully.

Steven nodded. "Yeah." He sighed. "It's a lot to take in with everything that's going on. A few days ago I thought all of you were going to die as we sat out there on those waters."

"Yeah die..." Garnet trailed off looking at the floor.

Steven tilted her head back up. "I love you and Connie loves and we all love you." She smiled a little. "

I lo-"

"Pearl loves you to and- and-" He took a deep breath. "She wouldn't want to see her alpha down like this. She would want you to stay strong for all of us. Like how we're staying strong for you."

"Thanks Steven." Garnet said hugging him. "But I'm going to be like this for a while. At least until I have her back."

Jasper had agreed to look after the kingdom until Steven was ready but Steven was going to be right there at her side learning as well as taking classes. The goodbyes had been sad and everyone shed tears. How could they not when there family was splitting up even if it was for the better. Malachite and Alexandrite had cried the most. Nobody had fully under stood how close the beta and the alpha were. It was agreed that after they finished school then the two of them could pick a kingdom and get a place together. The change was hard at first but everyone had gotten use to it after a few weeks because that was just the way things had to be.

Garnet had closed herself off after the battle. She was still the same yet she was different. Her smiles didn't reach eyes anymore, her laughs were hollow, and she only spoke when she needed to. Losing her mate had broken her like nothing else. After the battle Garnet had taken Pearl's gem and put it in a glass case in there room. Every day when she woke up and every night before she went to sleep she would talk to her mate. She would tell her about her day or anything about her in general. Mostly she would she sit and cry. Tell her how much she missed and loved her. Tell her that when she came back they would try again for a litter and she would be with her every step of the. Tell her that she couldn't wait to start a family with her mate.

 _FOUR MONTHS LATER_...

"Hey G are you alright?" Amethyst asked as she turned to her friend. Garnet was just looking out at the beach. She hadn't moved or spoke for a while. It looked like the alpha hadn't even breathed.

"Sorry." Garnet sighed as she looked down at her friend. "Just got lost in my head." She said looking over at Peridot and Smokey. It tugged at her heart like nothing before when she saw families together.

"G you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Amethyst said giving her a hard stare.

"I know." Garnet said sighing again sadly. "It's just that I don't know how to talk about it. My mate is gone and there's no way to describe this constant pain that I'm in." She whined wiping at her tears. "It hurts to see everyone around me all happy and together. It hurts because I'm supposed to be like that as well. I'm the Queen and it feels like I'm supposed to move on from this or something but I don't think I'll ever get over this."

"Hey hey big guy." Amethyst said jumping up and hugging her taller friend. "Everyone expects you to be crying and locked away in your room G." Garnet sniffed as she hugged her back. "Honestly that's what we think is best for you right now because you've just been locking it away. You're doing way more than we thought you would. If Peridot died on me then you guys would never really see me again unless you were forcing me to eat."

Garnet chuckled a little at that. "Yeah, yeah I-"

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

Garnet gasped. "N-No i-it can't be."

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

"What is it?" Amethyst asked as Garnet dropped her.

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

Garnet couldn't stop the tears as she shifted and took off running.

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

She ignored their shouts. She had to get to her room.

 _Like you_

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that its true_

 _'cause I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

She was sure she had stopped breathing when she burst in her room. The sight was just unreal.

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

Pearl stood there naked with a huge belly. Her mate was staring down lovingly at her belly as she rubbed it and singed.

 _I wish that I knew_

 _What makes you think I'm so special_

She couldn't believe her mate was standing there in the flesh. Pregnant with their litter. She was scared that if she moved Pearl would disappear and this would be another dream.

 _If I could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

Garnet had refused to use her power. She was to scar that she might conform that Pearl would never be coming back to her.

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn how to love_

She just stood there looking on in awe that her mate was really there.

 _When I see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

Pearl finally took her eyes off her belly and looked over at her alpha.

 _Love me like you_

Pearl smiled when she finished her song. Her fingers still traced patterns on her stomach as they stared at each other. "I'm sorry that I took so long." She said not daring to move. She guessed Garnet was scared to move to. Neither wanted to chance anything fallen apart after finally being back together. "I had to regenerate myself and all of them."

"Them?" Garnet whispered.

Pearl nodded slowly as she smiled. "Our litter." She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "You didn't forget that we're going to be mothers did you mate?"

That broke the Queen. She hicced and tears fell as she made her way over to Pearl and fell to her knees. She hugged her and placed soft kisses on her stomach. "I missed you so much." She sobbed.

"I know." Pearl said gently sweeping her fingers through the curls she loved so much. "I heard you." Garnet sniffed as she looked up at her over her stomach. "I heard you every morning and every night sweet heart." Pearl said smiling down at her. "And it pained my once then anything other than I have taken on not being able to say anything back. I love you to."

Garnet stood up and cupped her face before leaning do to capture her lips. "I love you so much." She said resting her forehead on Pearl's.

"And I love you just as much." Pearl said kissing her again. They stayed like that for a little while longer just looking into each other's eyes and passing soft kisses between them.

"You said them." Garnet said pulling back to look down at her round belly.

A big smile stretched across Pearls face. "I did."

"So you know how many there are?" Garnet asked eyes lighting up.

"Maybe." Pearl said teasingly.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Garnet asked raising an eyebrow.

Pearl shook her head smile still in place. Garnet chuckled kissing her forehead. "I missed that." Pearl said sighing happily. She turned her head and nipped at Garnets jaw.

"And I missed that." Garnet said kissing her nose. P

earl smiled nuzzling her mating bite as Garnet stroked over the one she made on her neck. "Can Bird come in now? I can't take it anymore." Pearl whined.

Garnet gasped stepping back a little. "I didn't know she was out there. I'm so sorry. I would have let her come in."

"It's ok Garnet." Bird said as she walked over the broken doors. "You two needed a moment. That I was more than happy to see happy." Bird bared her neck a little for Garnet who kissed her cheek.

"Do you two need for me to leave?"

Bird shook her head. "No I won't be here that long." The other two weres frowned.

"You don't need to leave so soon Bird. I know you needed to see Pearl more than I did." Garnet said.

"I'm so happy for you." Pearl said throwing her arms around Bird's neck. Bird held on to her just as tight. "I missed you so much. I could hear Garnet but I couldn't feel you. It drove me mad."

Bird nodded as she pulled back and wiped at her tears. "I thought you weren't ever going to regenerate. I had to force myself to stay away. If I didn't I would have stayed here the whole time staring at your gem and waiting for you to wake up."

"Is it selfish for me to say that I wish you would have?" Pearl asked with a sad smile.

"No." Bird chuckled shaking her head. "We are each other's halves."

"When will you be leaving?" Pearl asked holding her hand.

"Right after I finish talking to you." Bird said squeezing her hand back.

"I'm going to miss you." Pearl told her.

"I know and I'll miss you but I'll be back for when you give birth. And I'll stay as long as you need me to. Shiro understands." Bird told her.

"Stay out of trouble." Pearl said not wanting to let go.

"I should be saying that to you." Bird whispered letting her hand go. A portal opened up behind her. They both smiled even though they were crying.

"I love you." Pearl said as Garnet came and took her hand.

"I love you to." Bird said walking backwards. "Garnet I love you to."

"I love you." Garnet said smiling at her as Pearl squeezed her hand.

"I'll be back I promise. No one else can deliver those babies besides me." Bird laughed as she stopped right before the portal. "This time will be different."

"I can feel you." Pearl said nodding.

"And I can feel you." Bird said as she entered the portal.

"Goodbye." Pearl whispered as the portal closed.

"Are you going to be alright?" Garnet asked her omega.

Pearl nodded as she wiped her eyes. "It's just that we're finally apart. We finally have different lives."

Garnet smiled as she scooped her up in her arms. "Come on." She said starting for the bathroom. "Let's go get in the tub and cry all we want. While showering each other in love."

"I love you so much." Pearl said nuzzling her mating bite.

"And I love you Pearl."


	18. Chapter 18

ONE MONTH LATER...

A wolf paced back and forth outside its bedroom. On further down the hall were the rest of her family members she hadn't allowed them to get any closer than that. Well Amethyst was there in front of the doors trying to calm her down. She couldn't stop growling though. Another scream came through the closed doors and she whined loudly scratching at the door.

"IF YOU COME THROUGH THAT FUCKING DOOR I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Her mate hissed causing her to slump against the door whining some more.

"She doesn't mean that G. When you're finally allowed in she's going to be so happy to see." Amethyst tried to assure her best friend.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Came another hiss making the beta wince.

"You are going to do nothing but let me give you this pain shot." They heard Bird say. "Stop being a baby. You died remember. I'm sure you can handle giving birth."

"Oh ha fucking ha." Pearl growled. "How many times do I need to tell you fuckers that I felt nothing when I fucking poofed. BUT THIS! THIS shit is like nothing I've felt before. Stars I can't wait until Shiro gets off suppressants and knocks you up. I'm going to be such a pain in the ass."

"Oh you mean more than you are now?" Bird asked raising an eyebrow as she rubbed over Pearls body.

The two of them were in the giant nest that Pearl had made a couple of days ago. Bird gently took her head in her hands and stroked her fur and gave her kisses all over her face. She was doing her best to keep Pearl calm. They may have been matched for muscle but she still didn't want to worry about anything during the birth.

"Alright so I checked you out when I gave you the shot and it's time to pushing."

Pearl whimpered and tears gathered at her eyes. "I really want Garnet in here." Pearl whined.

"I know I know." Bird said kissing her nose. "I want nothing more than to have Garnet at your side but it's too dangerous and you can't control your strength right now. It's too dangerous for her." She made sure Pearl's head was comfortably rested on pillows before she made her way back down the bed. "But she's right outside that door and all her love for you is in your heart. So what do you say you give me a big push so we can see you guys beautiful babies?" Pearl nodded as she took a couple deep breath. "I'm ready when you are." Bird said moving Pearl's tail out of the way and put a hand out to catch her legs just in case she kicked.

Pearl growled as she gave her first big push. "You're doing wonderful Pearl I can see the sack." Bird said while Pearl took another push. "That's one." Bird said cleaning the babies off and putting it down in front of Pearl. "It's a girl." Bird said as Pearl licked it a couple times. Bird carefully pulled the wolf pup back and put her in a warm box as she started crying. "Give me another big push." Bird said holding Pearls legs apart to help with the pain. The shot should be kicking in at some point soon. Pearl groaned loudly as she did as she was told. "Now just a small one. The baby is almost out." Bird repeated the process again as she held it up for Pearl to lick until it cried. She gently placed the kit inside the box her sister. "It was another girl." Bird said rubbing her hips gently. "You still good?" Pearl nodded giving her a weak smile. "Good then were going to keep doing what we're doing. Alright? I'll give you a break after every two babies that come out." Bird said massage the base of Pearl's spine a little. Pearl holding up her leg again. Bird nodded as she took the leg and waited for Pearl to push. They kept that up until Pearl and successively delivered five babies. "I know you're tired." Pearl whimpered. "But we've only got one more to go and then you can rest." Pearl gave a couple pushes before Bird saw the sack. "One last big push Pearl and you can rest with your babies." Bird said gently. Pearl panted as she took a couple deep breathes before giving her last big push.

Bird gently cleaned the last baby off. She frowned when the baby didn't make any noise or move when Pearl licked her. "Dammit." Bird hissed as she grabbed another towel and began to work the baby to get her to breath. Pearl watched on with tears in her eyes. Bird laid her down and opened her mouth. She leaned down and suck the fluid out of her lungs and then spit it out to the side. She was not giving up on her niece. "Come on little girl don't do this to us and breath." She said rubbing and patting her little body. She smiled when the little girl started to whine loudly. She brought the crying girl over to her mom who gave her a couple licks before she went over to her sisters and brother. "Let's clean you up and get your alpha in here ok?" Bird said kissing Pearl's head.

"Thank you so much Bird." Pearl sighed as Bird worked. "It's nothing sweetie. I'm so happy I got to help." Bird said as she laid down new towels.

"I love you." Pearl said licking her hand.

"I love you to." Bird said laying her nieces and nephews down by Pearl to nurse. "Garnet you can come in now."

Garnet wasted no time running in. She carefully got in the den and licked Pearl face before laying down behind her. "They're so beautiful." She whispered.

"Garnet I have a few things for you to do until I come back later to check up on you guys." Garnet gave the omega her full attention. "I need you to watch Pearl and make sure nothing happens. It's good if she sleeps. Just be sure to check her breathing and watch the fluid flow down there. If there is a lot of blood call for me. If the fluids stop before I come back then put this cream on her. Also call me if the there is any problems with your kids." Bird said smiling at the couple before leaving.

Garnet shifted into her human form and kissed Pearl all over the side of her face. "I'm so proud of you. I love you and you gave birth to some beautiful pups and kits." She looked a little closer. "Wait this one is a hybrid."

Pearl chuckled looking down at her litter. "I'm sure you heard the genders."

"Yes and where is my little one that almost didn't make it?" Garnet asked.

"It's the runt." Pearl said nudging the small hybrid.

Garnet smiled as she carefully picked up her daughter. "Hi sweetheart." She cooed kissing her softly. "Me and you are going to have a long talk when you get older about giving up on your sire before we even met. And there's no telling how much you scared your mother." She kissed her again and held her to her chest.

"Which name do you want to give her?" Pearl asked giving her a sleepy smile. They had picked out ten names at least for their litter. Pearl wasn't going to fall asleep until they had given them names.

Garnet nodded. "For some reason when I looked at her I just knew her name was going to Sardonyx."

Pearl nodded giving a weak laugh. "I felt that as well." She said as her mate put their daughter back down.

Garnet picked up a next one which was a kit. "Well you're a big boy but not the biggest." She said kissing his nose and holding him close. "Let's see what your mom thinks you should be named but I'm pretty sure we're on the same page."

"Zircon." Pearl said easily and rolled her eyes at Garnets mock surprise.

"Ok up next we have a female pup." Garnet said giving her daughter a kiss. "It's like she's calling out for the name Hauyne. What do you think love?"

"I think it's perfect." Pearl sighed as Garnet blow her a kiss.

"Another girl and she's a kit." Garnet said proudly.

"Morganite." Pearl said giving them a loving smile.

"It's a good fit." Garnet said kissing her daughter before putting her down. "Well you're the second smallest but you're a beautiful pup." Garnet said nuzzling his nose.

"I'm thinking Tourmaline." Pearl hummed out.

Garnet agreed as she put him down. "The last one is a boy and a kit." Garnet said kissing him gently. "Spinel sounds like a good name you baby boy." She cooed putting down her last child. She shifted and nuzzled close behind her tired mate. "Go to sleep my beautiful amazing lovely slave but above all else my mate." Garnet said nipping at the back of Pearls neck.

"I love you and our babies." Pearl said as she finally let herself rest.

"I love all of you to." Garnet said as she watched over her family as her mate slept.


	19. Chapter 19

A quiet chuckle left Pearls lips as she heard her kids running into the room. She had already told them not to keep running in and out but they were delivering messages from their sire.

"Mommy!" Sardonyx came running over to her as Lapis helped fixed her bridal collar into place.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked looking down at her. She frowned when she noticed her daughter was crying. She instantly got down to her level. "What happened?"

She pointed back at her guilty looking siblings. Sardonyx hated telling on them but she was tired of their bullying. She was the only alpha out of the litter. Her brothers and sisters being either betas or omegas. "This time while they were running back and forth for you and sire. I was showing a magic trick to Smokey because she said she likes them." She blushed a little.

"Nu uh! She only puts up with them cause you keep shoving them in her face!" Spinel yelled.

"Yeah! Plus you like her!" Hauyne said as her other siblings made kissy faces.

"I- I-" Sardonyx hicced as she started crying.

"That's enough!" Pearl said sternly as she pulled her smallest daughter into her arms. Her kids quieted down and looked at the floor. "Get over here." Pearl said pointing at the spot in front of her. She waited until they all hurried over to her. "What is the rule?"

"We do not pick on each." Tourmaline said as he held his tail.

"So tell me why do you all continue to tease your sister?" Pearl asked still giving them a stern look. "Your sister does nothing but be there for all of you. She congratulates and pushes all of you on everything you ever want to do. She makes sure to make time for all of you. But none of you acknowledge that. You don't realize it yet but you're all pushing her away slowly. Is it because she's an alpha and small?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "You think if you bully her now then she won't be such a problem when she gets older." She shook her head as her other five kids whimpered. "Have I and your sire ever treated you differently?" They all shook their heads. "We love all of you equally. Now I want all of you to apologize to her and I never want to hear or see you guys bulling her ever again. Just because you'll be six next month doesn't mean you're too old for spankings." Sardonyx had already wiped her eyes and moved out of her mother's neck.

"We're sorry." Morganite said speaking for them.

"It's ok." Sardonyx mumbled picking at her clothes.

"No it's not." Zircon said shaking his head.

"We were jerks to you for no reason. You can be mad at us." Spinel said assuring his little sister.

Sardonyx shook her head. "I'm not mad at you guys." She said.

"But still we're sorry." Hauyne said apologizing again.

"We love you." Tourmaline smiled.

Sardonyx smiled to. "I love you guys to!"

"Good good now hug and make up." Pearl said as she stood up. She smiled watching them pile together. "And the next message you can take to you sire is what happened word for word." She chuckled as they sighed dragging their feet to the door.

"Yes ma'am." They said leaving.

"Mommy you look beautiful." Sardonyx said before running out the door.

"Looks like you kid is going to steal our kid's heart." Peridot said shaking her head as she pinned up her wife's hair.

"Alright your hair is done and it's almost time." Opal said turning her around to smile at her. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready since she took me from my prison over almost seven years ago." Pearl said smiling. Her cheeks were starting to hurt but she didn't care.

"You look beautiful." They all looked to the door and there stood a pregnant Bird.

"You're the one that's glowing." Pearl said walking over and hugging her close.

"I'll to sit in the back so all the attention can be on you then." Bird joked.

Pearl rolled her eyes as she kissed her cheek. "You better be right in the front row sitting in your chair."

Bird huffed crossing her arms. "We both know I can stand for over a month without moving."

"Yes but why stand when you can sit?" Pearl asked raising an eyebrow.

Bird shook her head. "It is your wedding."

"Damn right it is." Pearl said proudly. Bird chuckled.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. As you can smell I just seen Garnet and the others. I told her the same thing. You two are so breathtaking."

"I love you and I'm so happy that you could be a part of this with me. I'm so happy you found Shiro." Pearl said rubbing Bird's stomach. "I'll be there to help you deliver the babies."

Bird smiled. "I love you to and I know you wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus I would love to have me nieces and nephews around. I just adore them."

There was a knock on the door and three omega sisters walked in the room. "It's time Pearl." Pink said walking over and kissing her cheeks.

"You look so beautiful." Blue signed and Yellow voiced.

"You really do." Yellow said hugging her after Blue hugged her.

Pearl turned and smiled at all her friends and family before taking Birds hand. "Ok I'm ready." She said letting go of a huge breath.

"You know there's nothing to be nerves about." Bird commented. "You two have always been each other's since the beginning."

"I know." Pearl said sliding her hand up to her Bird's elbow. "I'm still nervous though. She's the woman that I love and we're going to be married." She whispered giddily as they stood behind the others.

"There it is." Bird said squeezing her hand. "Now just hold on to that feeling and don't think about anything else."

Pearl laughed loudly not bothering to be quiet even though the wedding had started. "Sending my words back at me are we now?" Pearl asked looking to the married omegas bridal collar.

"Well they helped me so I know that they'll help you." Bird said winking.

Pearl shook her head and took a deep breath. It was finally time for her to walk down the aisle. She gasped a little as her eyes landed on her slack jawed alpha. Garnet was standing there in her in a new formal Queen suit and she wasn't wearing her glasses. So Pearl could see all of her shock and love swirling in her eyes. She blushed and looked away for a moment. The look was just too much. When she looked back a wide grin had broken across Garnets face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Love you." Garnet said kissing Bird's cheek.

"Love you to." Bird said smiling at her as she passed Pearl off.

Garnet looked Pearl up and down and wiggled her eyebrows. Pearl giggled. "Stop that we're in front of everyone!" She whispered yelled at her.

"Well if you knew we were going to be the center of attention why'd you dress like that?! Trying to get some lovers behind my back?" Garnet asked raising her eyebrow at her. There were no words to describe Pearl in her wedding dress. It was backless, long sleeve and hung off the shoulders, her vale flowed with her hair, the dress hugged her body nicely, and the heels almost put her at Garnet heights. The most important thing to Garnet was the bridal collar that fit snuggly against Pearls neck never to come off unless she took it off. She had hand picked the jewels herself and crafted them. They shined perfect on the white leather and gold buckles. "Sorry guys she's already taken. Been mine for almost seven years now so you guys are going to have to find your own wife because she's about to be mine!"

Pearl blushed all the way up to her ears and smacked. "Garnet!" She hissed embarrassed as she tried to be angry. She heard her children giggle and looked over Garnets shoulder to her kids sitting beside Bird.

"Mommy's embarrassed." Zircon said.

Pearl shook her head looking back at her wife who had a goofy smile on her lips. "They're your kids."

Garnet leaned down and kissed her mates forehead. "Our kids." She stated.

"Ready when you are my Queen." The priest said letting them have their moment for a minute.

"Sorry." They both said giving her apologetic smiles.

She waved them away. "We are gathered here today for the wedding of Queen Garnet Heart and Pearl Kósmima her mate and slave. I understand that you to wrote your own vows."

"Yes." Pearl nodded as Garnet squeezed her hands. She could tell her alpha was just as nervous as she was.

"Queen Garnet." The priest said.

Garnet nodded as she took a deep breath. "Pearl when I first laid my eyes on you I was hooked. I knew you were mine in that very moment and I had to have you. I didn't care want I had to give up for that either. It was reckless and you tell me all the time but it worked out for the best. You opened my heart and mind like no one else had in only a couple weeks of knowing you. You had my Kingdom and me, still, wrapped around your finger. I never thought loving you would be like this. It's so easy and honestly I was scared at first because how could it be this easy. It shouldn't have been that easy but it was. It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again every day I wake up next to you in bed. Every time I see you working had on something with your tongue sticking out. Every time your smile lights up your eyes. You are a part of me and I feel like the luckiest woman in the world because you are giving me the honor of becoming your wife."

"Dammit." Pearl sniffed wiping under her eyes. "You just know how to make me cry." Garnet smiled at her with nothing but the purist of love. "Garnet before I met you I was just a lifeless shell. I never thought any kind of love would ever enter my life again. Oh god you proved me wrong in so many ways. Before I knew it I had let you have the heart I didn't even know I had anymore. I have me loving you with ever cell in my body. You have me giving you every part of me willingly and all you had to do was be there and love. Showed me that I'm more than the demons behind me. That I can step out of my shadow and make a name for myself. I love you because you were the first person who saw me. Pearl and only Pearl and that's all you wanted. You have no idea how much that means to me. That's you just want me. That you just need me in all the ways that I need you. You become a part of me in ways that I didn't know were possible. There's not a moment that happened between us that I would trade for anything. You always ask me why I shout in your ear that I love you whenever you tell me to tell the world or shout it to the heavens. That's because you are my world Garnet Heart. You are my heaven on earth." Garnet gasped as tears made their way down her cheeks. "And all I had to do was give myself to you and be loved and cared for."

"Well everyone I don't think I need to follow that up with anything." The priest joked and everyone laughed but Pearl and Garnet couldn't hear them because they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. "You may now kiss the bride."

Pearl cupped Garnets cheeks as her mate leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet short kiss because they didn't want to get out of hand in front of their children. They laughed together as they made their way down the aisle with everyone yelling their happiness for them.

* * *

Their kids were going to be staying with the cubs for a week at Jasper and Lapis's house. They had moved back after Steven had taken over the Kingdom of Beauty. He was a great King and the people easily loved him. It was no surprise that the two kingdoms had become sister kingdoms in these last few years. Bismuth had also made her way into their family. After she had been fully cured that is. If they couldn't blame Pearl or Bird for anything then they most certainly couldn't blame her for anything.

"Bismuth are you alright? Would you like to have some of my blood instead?" Pearl asked not being able to watch the alpha on the other side of her wife push around her food on her plate.

"Yeah go ahead its ok." Garnet said smiling at her.

Bismuth gulped retracting her fangs because she wanted blood so bad but she knew better. "No thank you I'm not very hungry but I'm still going to try to eat this." She said ignoring how a certain omega was probably starring holes into the side of her head.

"Speaking of eating." Pink said grabbing her glass of wine and taking a sip. Her tone had grabbed everyone's attention at the table. "Shouldn't dogs be eating on the floor?" Bismuth blushed as she stared at her plate. She knew everyone was probably looking at her. She stood up and grabbed her plate. "Leave it." Pink hissed. "There's no need for you to make a mess on the floor."

Bismuth was so happy she had sat on the table's edge so she wouldn't have to walk a long distance. She kneeled beside Pink's chair, her hands on her thighs, and she looked at the ground. Pink tuned her chair so she could face the alpha. She licked her lips at the site ignoring the now silent room but she knew Bismuth wouldn't be able to ignore them. A wicked smile spread across her face as she lifted Bismuth's head up with her foot. Bismuth was very embarrassed if that smile and the way her eyes watered were anything to go by.

"Well aren't you going to eat?"

Bismuth slowly took off her shoe and her fangs poked around her bottom lip. She held Pink's foot with all the care in the world as she slowly brought it to her lips. She couldn't stop the moan that left her throat when she sunk her fangs in around her ankle. She gulped loudly at the blood that rushed into her mouth. She knew this was the reason the omega had kept her waiting for days. All so she could show her off in front of everyone. Pink blushed as she watched her feed. There was nothing like having power over someone who could drink you dry.

"That's enough slave." Pink said grabbing a hand full of hair and yanking her off. Bismuth whimpered and blood trailed down from her lips. "Tonight." Pink said gathering it up and bring it to her lips. Bismuth eagerly sucked her fingers clean. She gave Pink a blood drunk smile and nuzzled her hand. Pink smiled and kissed her nose before guiding her head to rest of her lap.

Everyone smiled as they watched on. They had saw them getting close but didn't know that they were this close. Pearl was happy her sister had found someone and was happy.

* * *

"We're married and have six wonderful kids." Pearl said from where her head rest on Garnets face as she looked up at her.

"I know." Garnet said smiling down at her naked form. "I'll never get used to it either."

"But I've never been happier." Pearl said smirking as she crawled back up her body.

"Me either." Garnet sighed happy as she just looked up at her. "Queen Pearl."

"I love you." Pearl said lacing their fingers together.

"Well I have no choice but to love you back." Garnet said kissing her knuckles.

"We always have a choice." Pearl said kissing her gems and Garnet blushed. "And I chose to be this Queens Slave." She said placing Garnets hand over her heart.

Garnets eyes lit up as she realized what she meant. She flipped them over and kissed her gem. "Mine forever."

"Mine forever." Pearl repeated looking her in the eyes before they got lost in loving touches and over whelming kisses.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry if this didn't end the way any of you thought it would. This is honestly how I planned to end it from the beginning but I was holding it off because I was sad to write the end of it. This is the first mult. chapter story that I've ever ended. I have no plans for a follow up story either again sorry.

I just want to thank everyone that read this story and gave it a chance. None of you know how much that means to me. This my only story that had been a big hit with you guys. When I first started this story I had no idea that it would be a big hit for the Pearlnet fandom. I just wrote it because none of the other stories I was reading were giving me what I wanted. I get questions on what gave me the idea for this story. One day I went on google and I looked up pictures for Queen Garnet or Queen Pearl and this picture popped up. This black and white picture. Garnet was the Queen and she was sitting on the throne with Pearl sitting between her legs on the floor dressed in some dress. (If you know who drew it then thank them for me. They gave me the inspiration for this story.) I'm very proud of this story because it opened the door for all of the new stories that I'm going to write. I promise this isn't the last mult. Chapter Pearlnet that you're going to get from me. Just stay on the lookout for my work please and I'll try not to disappoint.

Until they next story see you guys! Again thank you guys so much!


End file.
